My Saviour is My Enemy
by Guardian Author Anon
Summary: Kagome and Rin have been captured by Naraku as bait for a heinous trap. Even when they have been saved, they are not truly safe from his treachery. Kagome/Sesshomaru. Warning Rape, suicide attempt, and MASSIVE Kikyou and InuYasha bashing.
1. Chapter 1

My Saviour is My Enemy

My Saviour is My Enemy.

Hello, here I am with a brand new story, I will bring forth some warnings though, this story does contain rape and torture, if you don't like stuff like that then you shouldn't read it. Please enjoy it.

Milana Despana

Chapter One: I hate it when he's right!

Kagome let out an agonized scream as the whip bit into her back. The glass pieces within the black leather leaving an ugly laceration on her back as Naraku prepared to strike again.

This torture had been going on for two weeks. Kagome had been bathing in a hot spring on her own; which was not an easy task to achieve, at first InuYasha had flat out denied her request. He gave her the lame excuse that she wasn't strong enough should a demon threaten her. She had shot back, "Oh sure like Naraku's going to pop in out of no where and kidnap me!" She then sat him to kingdom come and stormed off to take her bath.

That's where everything had gone wrong. She had been lying back relaxing in the hot spring only to be rudely interrupted the presence of a powerful demonic aura. As soon as the demonic aura had entered the area Kagome became alert.

Though InuYasha didn't know it, Kagome had secretly been training with Kaede, Sango, and Miroku every chance she could. Kaede and Miroku trained her in how to control her Miko powers and Sango trained her in armed combat. She was now more then capable of defending herself from any enemy. She could also recognize quite a few aura's, and the aura she was currently feeling wasn't good.

"I hate it when InuYasha's right." moaned Kagome as she sank into the water.

"Heh, heh, heh, fancy meeting you here Kagome, all alone, without InuYasha or your friends to save or protect you…" Kagome shivered as the sadistitc voice sent waves of fear down her spine.

"Naraku," spat silently as she sat in the water contemplating her options. She knew no matter how loud she yelled InuYasha would never get there in time.

She also knew that she had no hope in hell of defeating Naraku on her own; however giving up without a fight was not something Kagome was prone to doing. So she gathered as much courage as she could, stood up, and then faced Naraku, determination set bright in her eyes as she stood stark naked before her greatest foe.

"You dare oppose me? Foolish, foolish girl, not only are you weaponless, but you are also a mere mortal who has no hope of defeating me, a powerful demon,"

"Half Demon." Spat Kagome.

"Powerful demon, that is in possession of the newly complete Shikon jewel." Naraku said maliciously as he cast lustful glances all over Kagome's curvaceous eighteen year old body that was glistening with water. For such an observant HALF-DEMON you failed to notice one crucial factor about me. I'm not just a mere mortal, I'm a Miko, and my power comes from within." Kagome shouted as she summoned as much holy powers as she could into her hands and chest, then with a final shout Kagome thrust all the collected energy forward into the form of a blue wave of power towards Naraku.

Naraku let out a scream of anguish as the wave hit him, the holy energy literally eating away at his body as it passed through him. He remained still for a moment as his body regenerated. Then with a sinister snarl he glanced up at Kagome and said, "My turn."

Kagome watched in horror as five tentacles came spinning at her, two of them piercing the muscles and bones of her upper forearms, two of the tearing through the tendons and bones in her thighs, and the largest of the five tearing a fair sized hole through her abdomen, ripping through her upper and lower intestines and successfully knocking him out.

Naraku let out a villainous laugh as he caught Kagome's falling form in his tentacles.

"Now that all the pieces are in place, it's time to play." Sneered as Naraku, as he ran his claws over Kagome's cheek; his miasma leaving four red welts upon her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2: A Painful Awakening

My Saviour is My Enemy

My Saviour is My Enemy

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own em.

Well here you go chapter 2 is up please read and review.

**Warning: There is rape in this chapter! If you do not like rape then don't read it, not much else I can tell you.**

Chapter Two: A Painful Awakening

Kagome woke up two days later, her wounds loosely bandaged and agony seeping throughout her entire body.

Upon waking up Kagome had two base emotions panic and confusion; panic because she didn't know where she was, because she knew that Naraku was close by, and because she was in unbearable pain. She was confused because she was alive after an encounter with her mortal enemy, and once again because she had no flipping clue where she was.

However these emotions did not remain with Kagome for long. She was quick to remember her training and immediately began to check her surroundings. Starting with as far as her powers could Kagome began to search for any auras in range. Her scan told her of three demonic beings in range of her powers. She recognized each and every single one as soon as she felt them. The most powerful and wicked aura belonged to none other then Naraku himself, and the two lesser aura's belonged to Kagura the wind witch and Kanna of the void. She could also sense Kohaku and his Shikon shard which saddened her at the thought of Sango's brother. As she began to draw her powers into her body she became aware of another aura that was extremely close to where she was. She lifted her head and focused her eyes on the room around her. She appeared to be in a dark cell like room, with two four poster beds, Kagome occupied one of the beds with her wrists and ankles chained to the posts of the bed.

On the other bed was a young girl in a white and orange gingum (the proper term for checkered cloth…) kimono.

"Rin! Rin, wake up, are you okay? Oh please wake up sweety!" Kagome pleaded as she gazed at the still form of Rin on the other bed.

"Ugh… Kagome-nee-san, is that you?" Rin asked as she slowly opened her eyes pulled herself into a sitting position.

"Yes Rin, now can you tell me if you're hurt?" Kagome asked as she attempted tp pull herself into a sitting position as well, only to fall back in pain. She let out a low sigh as she began to focus her holy powers on her wounds, allowing them to heal and relieving her of some of the unbearable pain.

"No, Rin is okay, Kagome-nee-san do you know we are?" Rin asked with a sniffle as fear began to settle in on the little girl.

"I… I… I think that we're in Naraku's castle. The last thing I remember was Naraku attacking me." Kagome asked as she glanced about the room chewing her bottom lip as she tried to figure a way out of her current situation.

"Rin, why are you here? What happened, where's Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked frantically as images of the noble Lord's broken body formed in her mind. Fear began to set in once again as Kagome began to worry about Sesshomaru's safety.

"Rin doesn't know why she's here… last thing Rin remembers is picking pretty flowers in a field. Jaken-sama was supposed to be watching Rin, but he got knocked out when he tripped over a rock and hit his head… Rin doesn't know where Lord Sesshomaru is, he left two days ago telling Jaken-sama to watch over Rin." Rin explained as she continued to sniffle.

"Rin was picking pretty flowers and putting them on Ah-Uhn to make him look pretty. Then the air started to smell funny and Rin fell asleep and woke up here." Rin said with a slightly confused tone.

Kagome couldn't help but give a small smile as she imagined the prettified Ah-Uhn completely coated in pink and purple flowers.

"Don't worry sweetie," Kagome said as she heard Rin begin to weep.

"Rin is scared…" was the shy response from the corner of the room.

"Don't worry Rin, Kagome is right here, I promise you that I wont let anything happen to you, okay kiddo?" reassured Kagome as she continued to watch the little girl weep.

A few minutes later Rin hiccoughed as she lifted her head and asked. "Kagome-nee-san, do you think that Lord Sesshomaru is coming to save Rin?"

"I'm positive that Sesshomaru is on his way right no to rescue you Rin." Kagome answered positively as she pondered if her friends were also on their way to rescue her.

"You seem so assured of young Rin's safety. Yet you don't speak of your own rescue, do you not believe that your precious InuYasha will come save you?" sneered a malicious voice from a darkened corner of the room. Kagome narrowed her eyes in unspoken fury, and Rin gasped as Naraku stepped into the light.

"Actually Naraku, I know that InuYasha is coming to rescue me," snarled Kagome through clenched teeth.

"What do you want Naraku?" Spat Kagome as Kagome sat up in her bed, all pain gone from her body as her powers quickly completed healing her wounds.

"Want? Why my dear Kagome, all I want in complete power. I also want to bring death, pain, and suffering, to all that oppose me. Especially the two Inu-Youkai that you two girls love and adore." Stated Naraku maliciously as Kagome and Rin listened in horror.

"You big meanie! You will never be able to hurt Lord Sesshomaru. He's a TaiYoukai and you'll never ever be able to beat him." Rin shouted loyally as she glared at the evil Hanyou before her.

Naraku merely grinned at Rin before replying, "We shall see how brave you remain after I am through with you young one."

Kagome watched in Horror as Naraku approached Rin, and at that very moment Kagome came upon one crucial decision; she was **not** going to allow Naraku to cause any pain what so ever to Rin.

So Kagome bravely used her powers to place a shimmering pink barrier over Rin. "Sorry Naraku, but if you want to hurt Rin you're going to have to go through me first." Kagome said coldly, as she addressed the hated spider half blood with her usual stubbornness.

Kagome then gulped nervously as Naraku turned his crimson red eyes towards her and chuckled wickedly. He then began to stalk creepily towards her, his lust filled eyes scanning all over her nude body.

Naraku ran a single hand over Kagome's body, beginning at her flush cheek and ending with her nether regions. Kagome shivered as she realized his intentions towards Rin and herself.

Naraku could not help but lick his lips in anticipation as he shed his maroon kimono and crawled on top of Kagome until he was straddling Kagome's nude body.

At this point Kagome was terrified, the second she seen him take of his kimono her eyes were instantly drawn to his rather large penis, she could not help but panic as she realized that Naraku was going to be her first…

"Oh, and Kagome before you get any wise ideas about purifying me, I would advise against it, because for all the pain you cause me, I will inflict double that pain upon the young one over there…" sneered Naraku as he lowered his lips to her and forced his tongue into her mouth.

Naraku nearly moaned as he tasted the delicate miko beneath him, she tasted far better then she tasted and he couldn't help but wonder what her blood tasted like. With that thought he brought a single clawed digit up to her cheek and cut her in a neat long line. Causing Kagome to wince in pain as the miasma burned at her flesh. Naraku quickly removed his mouth from hers and licked the full length of the cut, passion coursing through his body as he tasted her sweet succulent blood.

He then cut another line along her jaw and began to cut and suck his way down to her breasts, he stopped for a moment at her neck to take a rather large but as he sank his fangs into her flesh, allowing his mouth to become filled with her blood.

Kagome began to pant hard as the pain began to seep through her body, she couldn't help but mentally scream every single curse she knew at the damn Hanyou that was raping her. She also allowed her holy powers to heal the wounds that he was ignoring on her face and chin, sighing as some of the pain diminished only to gasp in pain as Naraku bit her. _What is he a vampire or something… dangit it hurts,_ Kagome thought as she groaned in pain.

Kagome's pain filled groan only enticed Naraku as he continued on his path to her breasts. He arrived there rather quickly and took no time in sinking his fangs once again into Kagome's flesh. Naraku quickly began to suckle on her breasts, his penis quickly growing as he tasted the delicious mixture of blood and sweat.

Kagome couldn't help but moan once again as he sank his fangs into her breast, it hurt, but in a sick way it also felt very good. She then squeaked as she felt his penis poke at her nether regions.

Naraku continued his assault on her breast for a few moments before switching breasts, beginning his attack anew as he massaged her other breast with his hand. His pointed ears hungrily drawing ever pant and moan coming from the young miko.

As he continued to suckle on her breast he quickly parted her legs that were attempting to block her out, and then he penetrated her rather quickly, shattering her precious virgin barrier and sending immense pain through Kagome causing her to scream in agony.

He immediately began to take her at Demonic speeds, his pulsing penis throbbing as Kagomes tight muscles attempted to keep up with his thrusts.

Kagome was disgusted with herself, she could not believe that her body was enjoying this, and she was also frustrated as she felt pressure build in her abdomen. Just when the about to burst Naraku brought his lips to her ear and whispered evilly, "Beg me for your release."

"Never…" panted Kagome as she tried to gain control over her body.

Naraku chuckled as he lowered his hands to her cliterous and began to stroke it slowly, causing the pressure in Kagome to build until it nearly burst, only to stop once again and say, "Beg me."

Once again Kagome replied with a simple, "Never" as her body shook with anticipation. Naraku continued to torture her body thrice more being met with the answers of "Never."

The fifth time Kagome was asked she finally broke, she panted out a simple, "please, please get it over with," as tears streamed down her face in defeat.

Naraku grinned evilly as he pounded into her at a ferocious speed, Kagome came seconds into his tirade and he followed her soon after.

He continued to rape her for another hour, causing her to beg for release three more times and relieving himself twice more. With one last fierce kiss to the broken miko Naraku pulled himself off of her and placed his kimono back on his shoulders.

As he left the room Naraku laughed maliciously as he caught sight of Rin sobbing uncontrollably in the pink shimmering barrier that had yet to falter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There we go chapter two, and yes I am evil, and there are two more rapes coming and an update as to what has happened to the two brothers.

Milana Despana

Oh yeah click this button and review please

\/


	3. Chapter 3: Lost Scents and Broken Promis

Chapter 3: Lost scents and Broken Promises

Yes, I have returned… chapter three may not be as graphic… but you shall have to read on to figure out! Please enjoy, and I can inform you that I will not be able to update as often since school is beginning soon and I have college applications to fill out.

Milana Despana

* * *

My Saviour is My Enemy

CRACK!! A hollow crack echoed throughout the region as Sango's Hiraikotsu connected with InuYasha's skull. "What do you mean his scent 'just ends here'?" Sango screamed at the Hanyou who was currently picking himself up off the ground with a single hand rubbing the rather large lump atop his head.

"I mean that Naraku's scent just ends here, it doesn't rise into the sky, it doesn't take off into the forest, it just ends here!" InuYasha shouted back as he flexed his claws at the infuriating demon exterminator.

It had been over two hours since Kagome had gone and taken her bath. InuYasha being the impatient pain that he is had decided to go and drag Kagome out of the hot spring; however all he found was her clothing and a sickeningly large amount of her blood. His furious shouts had drawn Sango and the others and they were now currently trying to find out where their futuristic friend was.

"How could you just let her go off on her own like that InuYasha? You know that it isn't safe for her, especially since Naraku holds the completed Shikon no Tama." Sango shouted as she stormed towards the already pissed Inu-Youkai.

"Me! Why didn't you go off with her, you two are always bathing together, and plus I let her go off because I didn't feel like eating rock for dinner, she had already 'sat' me once and I wasn't in the mood to taste any more dirt!" InuYasha shouted back as he met her in the centre of the clearing where the hot spring was located.

"I don't care how many times she 'sat' you! You deserve it, you couldn't even sense him so close to us! Some leader you are…" Sango shouted as InuYasha got in her face.

"Me… why I oughta…"

"Hey!"

Sango and InuYasha whipped around to see Miroku standing near the hot tub with a very serious expression upon his face. They couldn't help but listen as Miroku shouted at the both of them.

"Your yelling is not aiding us in finding Lady Kagome, and while you two are standing here screaming at each other our friend is in danger. Now we may not know where Naraku is but I suggest that instead of yelling about whose fault it is, that maybe just maybe we should concentrate on heading out and finding where they are." Miroku shouted as he held Shippou, who was weeping into his robes.

Both Sango and InuYasha nodded as they turned to each other and muttered a half hearted "sorry." They then immediately packed up and headed out towards the village near the well, where they hoped to pick up some information on the location of Naraku and their missing friend, with Sango and Miroku atop Kirara, and InuYasha riding atop Shippou who had calmed down.

Only one thought ran through InuYasha's mind as they flew towards Kaede's village, "I'm sorry Kagome, I'm sorry for breaking my promise to always protect you… but I do promise you this, I will find you and when I do I am going to kill that god dammed spider…"

Meanwhile in the western lands….

Sesshomaru snarled as he slay the soul collectors that surrounded his slain retainer.

(A.N. Okay I know that's not the proper name for em, but what the heck do you call em again??)

That damned imp had failed once again to protect his ward Rin and in a blind fury Sesshomaru had punished Jaken swiftly by ending his life with the Tokijin. However he decided to revive the toad for the simple purpose that he need to know where Rin was…

"Jaken," the tiny imp could not help but shudder in fear as he heard his Lord call his name. Sesshomaru's anger was evident in his voice, and there was a terrifying look of anger set in his golden eyes as he used Tokijin to bring his dragon steed back to life.

"Y…y…y…yes my lord." Jaken squeaked as he raised himself to his feet and picked up staff, his entire body quivering as he faced his livid Lord.

"What happened here?" Sesshomaru asked calmly as his eyes scanned the area, he already knew that it was Naraku that had attacked his ward; however he enjoyed torturing his retainer, and he also needed to know if Rin was injured.

"I…I…I… don't know my lord, I was unfortunately unconscious because Rin knocked me over the head with a rock…" Jaken said as he bowed low to his Lord with a small shiver going down his back.

The unfortunate imp found himself unconscious as Sesshomaru swiftly knocked him into a tree using his poison whip.

"_The imp lies, my Lord, we witnessed everything."_

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he cast a glance at his steed Ah-Uhn. He then watched as the right head nodded and continued to communicate telepathically.

"_Jaken tripped over a stone and was knocked out by the collision. Lady Rin was kind enough to cover him with a blanket. She continued to pick flowers and bestow them upon us. Suddenly a deep miasma covered the field Uhn and I tried to reach her however we were unable to move because of the paralyzing property to the miasma. Naraku appeared and kidnapped Lady Rin, he then killed us while ignoring Jaken who he plainly ignored. That was two days ago my lord as far as we can tell. Also thank you my lord for reviving us, we deeply apologize for being unable to protect your ward and we accept any punishment you wish to bestow upon us."_

Ah finished with a low bow as Uhn followed him in the bow.

Sesshomaru merely nodded while asking, "Did he harm her in any way that you can tell?"

"_No, Lady Rin was unconscious by the time he reached her and he merely picked her up in his arms." _Uhn replied as he raised his head and gazed at his master.

"Hmn, can either of you tell which way Naraku left in, I am unable to trace his scent for some unknown reason." Sesshomaru queried as he let out a soft growl at his inability to protect his young ward that he had grown attached to.

"_Yes, he travelled in a similar style that you use. He condensed himself and Lady Rin into a small ball of energy and travelled towards the Northeast, we are able to see his trail as clearly as we can see your trail when you travel in your energy ball."_ Ah replied as he and Uhn gazed towards the Northeast with narrowed eyes.

"Very well, we shall travel to the Northeast, Ah-Uhn, gather Jaken, we leave immediately. Oh and Ah-Uhn, your aid is appreciated." Sesshomaru said as he waited for his steed to gather his unconscious retainer. As he watched the dragon steed pick up the imp he made a silent vow to his young retainer. "Rin, hold on little one, I am coming to save you and Naraku will not escape my grasp so easily this time…"

* * *

Kagome raised her head wearily, it had been five days since Naraku had raped her, he had not shown his face since then, and for that she was glad. Kagome had passed out a few hours after Naraku left her that night, and she had awoken to Rin asking her if she was okay in a hushed tone.

She had been quick to reassure Rin that she was okay; however in all honesty she wasn't okay, she had just had her virginity ripped from her young body, by the very man that had ruined all of her friend's lives. Kagome found it ironic that now she could truly understand her friend's hatred for the Spider Hanyou. Once Kagome had gathered enough of her strength she was quick to purify her womb, in order to kill any abomination that may have been spawning in there as she lay helpless.

Kagome and Rin spent the morning after Kagome's rape talking of their families, they quickly became friends and Rin was happy to get to know the futuristic Miko better. The truth was Rin called Kagome her sister because she had always wanted a sister just like her, kind, caring, strong, cool, and over all just a really great woman figure to look up to.

They were interrupted halfway through their chatter by Kagura who entered the room with two trays of food for the two girls. Once the girls were settled with their food the wind witch took a position standing up against the wall near the door.

Rin was quick to question to wind witch, "Why are you doing this to Rin, Rin never did anything to hurt you did she?"

"No child, you never did anything to harm me; and I am not the one keeping you here. Naraku is, I am unable to free you because Naraku controls me. The same is said for Kagome, I do not keep her here because I spite her, I merely keep her here because I have no other choice."

"Why do you not just leave Naraku?" Rin asked innocently as she gobbled down her food, since it had been well over three days since she last ate anything at all.

"Believe me child I would if I could, but I can't so I won't. Naraku holds my heart in his hands, and can kill me whenever he wishes, the only reason I do his bidding is because I wish freedom for my sister and I." Kagura said as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall.

Rin nodded her head in understanding as she continued to eat her food hungrily. Kagome however remained silent as she ate her food. She was surprised at the proclamation from Kagura and would have accused her of lying had she sensed any false pretenses from her; but she was surprised to find out that the wind witch was telling the truth. Kagura truly was Naraku's prisoner just as much as Kagome and Rin were.

Once Kagome and Rin finished their food Kagura gathered their trays, as Kagura took Kagome's tray she cast a worried glance at the miko before whispering, "I am sorry for what he did, and I wish I could save you from another attack; however I am too weak and I use whatever energy I do have to protect my sister and Kohaku." Kagome gasped in shock as she heard the whispered apology, she had never expected to hear such a heartfelt apology or such a shocking revelation from her enemy the wind witch.

"Kagura, I promise you that I will do my very best to rescue you, Kohaku and your sister from Naraku's clutches." Kagome whispered back as she caught Kagura's hand and looked her straight in the eye.

"You just focus on staying alive okay Kagome." Kagura replied as she took her hand back and exited the room holding the two trays and a sense of hope that maybe just maybe she and her sister would survive their time with Naraku.

Kagura had returned every day, twice a day, bringing Kagome and Rin food, and informing them of Naraku's location; which most of the time was outside of the castle causing havoc to the rest of feudal Japan.

Kagome and Rin had in turn spoken cheerily to Kagura and asked her of her life before she was imprisoned by Naraku. She told them that before she and Kanna had lived in a demon village as its protectors and that one day Naraku had attacked the village and killed every demon including Kagura's mate. Naraku then raised Kanna and Kagura from the dead and manipulated them by threatening their lives.

Kagome and Rin were very sympathetic towards Kagura and they quickly became friends with the wind witch; however on the fifth day Kagura only entered the room once in the morning and she as she came in and informed them of Naraku's arrival.

Kagome blanched at Kagura's warning and she quickly handed back her full plate, all senses of appetite lost as Kagome thought of the impending pain. Rin quickly finished her food then asked Kagome, "Are you okay Kagome-nee-san?"

"Yes, Rin, I'll be fine…" Kagome replied as she calmed herself and prepared for another night of pain. However the night of pain did not come, Naraku left her and Rin alone.

But the next day Kagome awoke to the sound of the door sliding open. And Naraku's villainous form slowly entered the room.

* * *

Yes I am ending it here! But if I get oh I don't know 10-15 new reviews a new chapter might pop up quicker. Well read and review.

Milana Despana


	4. Chapter 4

My Saviour is My Enemy

My Saviour is My Enemy.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or anything else made by Ms. Rumiko Takahashi. I own only the plot.

Warning: Okay this warning is going to apply to my entire story. This story is rated M for a reason, there is rape and self mutilation. Meaning if you don't like that kind of stuff then I suggest you look for another story. The reason why I am saying this is because this chapter is very graphic, and not recommended for anyone under the age of 14.

Yep, another chapter is up and running. But I am going to tell you this, My updating schedule is going to slow down immensely since I am entering school on Tuesday and most of my attention will be focused there. Anywho here you go.

Chapter Four: An Impending Rescue

A terrified shiver rippled throughout Kagome as her eyes fell upon Naraku's malevolent form.

"Hello, Kagome, did you miss me my Miko?" Naraku asked maliciously as his lustful eyes once again cast lustful glances over Kagome's nude form. After five days of slaughtering useless ugly Onis and humans, he had begun to long for the Miko's luscious curves and form.

"I will never be yours; I will die before I ever submit to you." Kagome snarled as she attempted to cover up her nude form, anger flowing off of her body in waves as she prepared to defend the young girl in the room.

"We shall see Miko, we shall see... however I do not desire you tonight, no instead I desire someone else." Naraku said as his blood red eyes fell upon Rin's young body.

He began to advance upon the young girl only to find himself stopped by a shimmering pink barrier once again. "I told you Naraku, I am never going to allow you to cause any harm to Rin." Kagome said as she narrowed her eyes in fury.

"Very well, then I guess I have no choice other then to lavish you; however Miko I will inform of this. You will not always be able to protect the young human, there will come a time when you will not have the power to protect her; and when that time comes she will suffer immensely for your impudence." Naraku snarled as he turned and smirked at Kagome.

Kagome shivered once again as his words sank in, it was true, she would not always be able to protect Rin, but while she was able to, no harm would ever come to Rin.

A gasp escaped Rin as she watched the spider Hanyou stalk towards Kagome, she didn't want this to happen. Kagome was her nee-san, and Rin didn't want her to get hope, so Rin did the only thing that she could at the moment she prayed to the Kami's for her Lord's swift arrival.

Kagome couldn't help but narrow her eyes as Naraku approached her. He was not going to take her tonight without a fight. His five day absence had allowed her to regain a majority of her power, and she was not going to allow him to hurt her this time without some payback.

Naraku chuckled as he caught Kagome's expression; he knew what she was planning. She was a very stubborn woman and he liked that. He loved it when women fought back against him; it was cute in a way because he knew that they had no chance in harming him.

He quickly shed himself of his kimono and perched himself on top of her. His lust taking over as he leaned down and captured her lips in his.

Kagome growled as Naraku kissed her, as soon as his tongue entered her mouth she was quick to use all of her strength to bite the offending appendage. Her hands also instantly flew up to his chest and thrust a holy powered attack into his chest.

Naraku found himself half-way across the room pain searing through his chest as Kagome sat up in bed and cracked her neck in an intimidation motion, determination set in her beautiful face as she prepared to defend herself from his retaliation.

She let out a startled gasp as she suddenly found herself pinned down; her wrists held roughly above her head with one of Naraku's arms, as his other grasped her throat, miasma leaking through his pores into her blood stream and lungs.

"Foolish, foolish girl… did you really think you would be able to succeed in harming me. Your attack barely even effected me you pathetic worm, all you succeeded in doing is securing your fate tonight." Naraku growled as he lowered his mouth to her ear lobe and bite down ferociously.

Kagome gasped in pain as her blood flowed into his mouth. She could feel her power weakening as he continued to send miasma into her body, once she realized she was weakening rapidly she focused all of her powers upon protecting the young girl within her barrier.

Naraku released Kagome's throat as he felt her powers weaken greatly. He did want her unconscious, merely weakened. He was quick to replace his mouth upon her and he began to attack anew.

Kagome gasped in pain as she felt Naraku sink his fangs into her bottom lip. She knew that she was in for a night of pain, and she was fully prepared to suffer through it all as long as Rin remained safe.

Naraku nearly groaned as he continued to drink her blood, she was far more succulent then anything he had ever tasted. He lifted his mouth for a moment only to replace on her chin and neck, his fangs leaving ugly lacerations as he continued to attack her body. He brought up his claws to breasts and quickly began to knead and claw at them, passion coursing through his body as he felt his hands dampen with her blood. He removed his fangs from her neck only to place them upon her heavily bleeding breasts. His tongue greedily lapping up all of life blood as his own blood began to pool elsewhere.

He spent a few more moments on her bleeding breasts, taking some time to dig his claws into her stomach and drag downwards, leaving five deep oozing wounds.

Kagome was speechless, she couldn't moan, groan or even gasp, all of her energy was going to protecting Rin. The pain was unbearable; however she could not give in a young girls life was depending upon it. So Kagome endured, her body shuddering in pain as Naraku slashed her abdomen.

Naraku slowly made his way down Kagome's body. His taste buds rejoicing as he lapped up as much of her blood as possible. He could barely hold himself back from taking the Miko. The only thing holding him back was his sick and twisted urge to cause her more pain then she had ever felt in her young life.

His senses flared as he came to a nest of dark curls, and he quickly lowered himself to her dripping folds. Using one arm to hold her hips down Naraku quickly dipped his tongue into her dripping folds. The smell of her arousal spiking as he began to hungrily taste her at her core, his own arousal spiking as he relished in her heavenly taste.

As he continued to attack her with his tongue he used his free hand to place parallel cuts along her folds, the blood rushing out to mix with her steadily flowing fluids.

Kagome was lost in the thorough of passion, and she was completely disgusted with herself for it, how dare her body react the way it was. This was Naraku raping her, and yet her body continued to convulse in pleasure.

Naraku continued his assault his tongue continuously rubbing up against her clit as he continued to satisfy his insatiable hunger. He quickened his pace as he felt Kagome tighten at her core, only to be rewarded with two equally powerful flows of liquid, one being her blood as it continued to flow into his mouth, and the other being her orgasm as it took her body in one powerful motion.

Kagome screamed as the orgasm tore through her body. It was unlike anything she had ever felt, and she was helpless but to lie there with half lidded eyes as the passion coursed through her system.

Once Naraku had done a sufficient enough job of cleaning up Kagome's orgasm he quickly positioned himself atop her, with his steadily pulsing member plunging into her wet waiting cunt. His mouth once again taking her flush lips as his tongue forced its way into her mouth.

Kagome was disgusted at how delectable she found her own taste to be. She continued to curse her body as it greedily welcomed Naraku's engorged penis into her body.

Naraku took Kagome at a blinding speed. Not even pausing to force Kagome to beg, instead he forced three more orgasms out of her tired broken body. Allowing himself to cum twice into her body. His villainous seed coating her insides as he leaned into her bleeding form, his body shuddering as the orgasms tore through his body.

Naraku grinned as a perfectly villainous idea entered his mind, and he quickly pulled himself from her sheathe. His penis growing once again as lust began to enter his mind in a much stronger force.

A gasp tore itself from Kagome's bruised lips as Naraku pulled from her dripping core. Her body calling for more passion as her mind continued to curse and weep. Confusion tore through Kagome as she suddenly found her self in a sitting position staring directly at Naraku's growing penis.

"You will pleasure me tonight Miko, if you refuse then I will kill you and force myself upon the young one. Do you understand me?" Naraku said as he lifted Kagome's eyes to meet his own. He was met with a sorrowful nod and eyes that appeared dead; however deep within them lay unspoken hatred and spite. He couldn't help but chuckle as Kagome bowed her head and tentatively licked the tip of his penis.

All hope lost Kagome as she lowered her head and began to perform oral one Naraku. All she could think about as she ran her tongue across the tip was _"Oh, please InuYasha, hurry… I don't known how much more I can take of this torture…"_

Naraku's hips thrust in anticipation as Kagome's tiny hands wrapped around his enlarged penis. He let out a low moan as she slowly lowered her mouth and began to suck. It took all of Kagome's self control not to bite him, let alone gag as he thrust his member farther down her throat. Kagome quickly ran her tongue over the tip as she gently used her teeth to suck and pull. Her ministrations being rewarded with a low moan and a husky, "Faster Miko, and don't forget my sack."

Kagome shuddered as she quickened her pace, her jaw slowly beginning to ache as she attempted to get use to his size. Her hands moving to knead at his sack as she gently dragged her teeth along his penis as she bobbed her head up and down along his length. Kagome continued to pleasure him as her jaw began to cramp, and she couldn't help but gulp in fear as she felt him begin to stiffen deeper.

Moments later Kagome gagged as he came into her mouth, his seed shooting straight down the back of her throat, and his head throwing back as the thorough of passion claimed his body. Naraku reluctantly pulled himself from her mouth and, he quickly pulled her into a bruising kiss, causing the poor woman to swallow all that was in her mouth. Naraku couldn't help but chuckle malevolently as he pulled his kimono on and left the room.

Seconds after Naraku left the room Kagome shoved her finger down her throat and forced herself to vomit up the offending cum in her stomach. Once she was satisfied that her stomach was fully empty she purified her womb once again, before falling into a deep sleep as exhaustion took over her, the only indication of her well being, being the steady pulse of the pink shimmering barrier over the sobbing Rin.

Meanwhile in the Western lands…

Sesshomaru was getting worried; he had encountered numerous youkai's that were only succeeding in slowing his progress towards Rin. He was growing steadily worried everyday as he thought of all the pain that the she must be suffering through. However to the world he remained stoic in appearance, the only sign of his feelings being a slight change in his eyes.

Ah-Uhn was steadily leading him towards Naraku; that much he knew to be true. He could feel the air thickening with every step, and he silently cursed his damned half-brother for the loss of his arm and he thought of the impending battle.

Wow, I am truly evil… no flames please… next chapter coming soon, sooner with the more reviews I receive.


	5. Chapter 5: A Saviour Too Late

My Saviour Is My Enemy.

Hello,

Okay, originally I was going to have three rapes fully detailed throughout the first few chapters. But I have decided to take a different path. I also wanted to say thank you to some of my faithful Reviewers.

Sugar0o: I also feel bad for Kags, but life will get better, but not before some other things happen first. Hope you like the new chapter

Property of Lord Sesshomaru: Your review made me so happy! Thank you I am happy you enjoy my story and I hope you like this new chapter.

redbulllover: Here is the new chapter enjoy!

slk1229: Please enjoy!

Panzy Mistress: We shall see wont we? Thank you enjoy!

Alternative Angel: True he wont… but anyways enjoy

slmCandle: I have a VERY dark imagination. While my childhood wasn't perfect I have never suffered to that degree… and I hope to god that no one on earth ever has…. Please enjoy my new dark chapter.

Peyton Cummings: Me too, we will have to see though.

Kimiko16: Here you go, your welcome

angelapage: I will try to…

hawcogirl101: Thank you I love it when people compliment me! Hope you like this new chapter.

Oh and I thought I should tell you, I don't really have a detailed plan when it comes to my fanfics. Sure I have a rough idea of what's going to happen but most of the time… like with My Saviour is My Enemy, it just comes to me as I go. I hope you continue to read my story, because out of all my fanfictions including the three forming in mind, this is the most likely to be finished first… well aside from my one-shot song-fic… Oh and to clarify something Kagome and Rin were kidnapped on the same day but they were both unconscious for 2 days. Please enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own, nope not at all.

Warning: Read at your own Risk.

* * *

Chapter Five: A Saviour Too Late?

Naraku was not happy, not in the least. He had been sexually torturing Kagome for the past six days and the stubborn young Miko's resolve had yet to break. He continued to put her through immense pain every night and day, yet that damned barrier remained in place, and to be honest he was growing sick of Kagome. She never took part, except for when he threatened Rin, and she was almost as stubborn as that damn Hanyou she travelled with.

No matter what pain he inflicted upon Kagome she continued to remain strong, using all of her power to keep Rin safe, and this was greatly displeasing Naraku, he craved the young girl's blood, and desired to shatter the child that the Western Lord protected ever so closely.

However that fucking women kept getting in the way… As he sat there in a secluded room with Kanna, a wonderfully wicked idea came to his mind, and he stood swiftly leaving to room heading off to find the tools to help him with his scheme.

Kanna's emotionless eyes watched as Naraku walked from the room, a small feeling of pity entering her heart as she thought of the pain the Miko had been suffering through. She then watched as her sister entered the room, and quickly informed the wind witch of the situation. Kagura shook her head in sorrow before kneeling next to her sister and praying for the safety of the Miko and child held prisoner within the house.

Kagome winced as she sat up in bed; she had long given up using her powers to aid her body in its healing process. Instead she focused her powers on protecting Rin, and purifying her womb, after every mind shattering ordeal. She spent every Naraku free moment talking to Rin and reassuring her that everything would be all right; despite how much she knew she was lying through her teeth.

Kagome was beginning to lose hope in InuYasha saving her, and she had this ever livid fear that her friends were either in danger or already dead; however she gave Rin the impression that she was okay. After all Kagome had much practice feigning happiness. She had only been doing it for the past two years around her friends in the InuTachi.

Though she may have seemed happy to Sango, Miroku, and Shippou, Kagome was slowly dying inside. Every rejection from InuYasha tore another piece off her heart, and forced her to lose hope in ever finding love. Every insult he hurled, every cold shoulder, they slowly took away the young girls happiness, and slowly Kagome gave up on happiness.

Sure she had Sango and the others helping her, but she didn't want to burden them, their lives were complicated enough without having to worry about an annoying young girl from the future.

The only thing that kept Kagome strong was her determination to protect those weaker then herself, like Shippou in battles, or when InuYasha was being rude, than there was Rin, a young girl that she loved like a little sister or maybe even a daughter, but no matter what Kagome had to protect them, because they couldn't protect themselves.

A malevolent presence at the door brought Kagome out of her train of thought as Naraku entered the room. Almost instantly a barrier surrounded the sleeping Rin as Kagome sat up in her bed and glared at Naraku. Her eyes widened as she inspected him, in his hands he held two items, both of them equally dangerous.

In his left had was a 12 inch blade with serrated edges, and in his right hand there was a cat of nine tails whip, complete with glass shards imbedded into the leather straps. Kagome could not help as she glanced at the weapons apprehensively, then up at Naraku who had an extremely evil smirk on his face. And at that exact moment Kagome became terrified, because she knew that she would not be able to protect Rin any more, not with what she thought he was planning.

Naraku approached Kagome quickly, and she was surprised when she found herself being released from her chains; however she freaked out when he began to pick her up in his arms. In one fluid motion Kagome swung out and punched Naraku right in the face, her tiny fist barely making an impact on the spider hanyou.

Naraku narrowed his eyes and tossed Kagome on the ground, her arms instantly flying out to break her fall, her wrists shattering as she hit the cold hard floor.

She flinched as Naraku leaned over her body, only to glare in anger as he fixed new chains onto her limbs. Her wrists aching as he purposefully grasped them roughly in his hands. He then forcefully placed Kagome in a position where her back was facing him.

He then placed the knife in a sheathe, and unfurled the whip. A strangled gasp left Kagome's breast as the whip struck her back, Naraku's voice jeering, "So Kagome' where's your precious InuYasha now, probably getting on with his life now that he's rid of a useless wench like you." the glass shards tearing up her creamy flesh as if it were cheap silk, and his words tearing into her soul. Naraku pulled back the whip and struck her once again, a grin spreading across his face as she screamed in pain." I'm pretty sure he and that pathetic group of yours are overjoyed to be rid of a nuisance like you, the pathetic Miko who brought the jewel back into my time, and brought further pain to all of their lives. Have you ever thought about your thoughtless actions, had you not returned the young Kitsune's family would still be alive, the Monk would have defeated a much weaker me, and he would have been finally free from his families curse."

"The demon exterminator village would never have been attacked and her brother would not have suffered so. And your friend the wolf prince would not have died protecting the shards in his legs. Even Kagura and Kanna would still be alive; their lives never affected by a worthless half-blood such as I used to be before you returned the Shikon to our time. InuYasha would have remained bound to that tree, yet his heart would not have been torn by some useless, pathetic, worthless, human reincarnation, that continuously reminds him of the women he loved, and was betrayed by." Naraku taunted as he continued to whip, his words doing more damage to the Miko then the whip ever could.

Because Kagome knew that everything that everything he was saying was true. She could not help but weep as everything he said sank in, it was true all of it, Naraku may have been the original cause of a few of her friends pain; however she had been the reason why their pain was furthered. It was her fault…

Naraku continued to whip Kagome's back until there was pool of blood and chunks of flesh at her feet, and the only sounds escaping Kagome were strangled sobs as she leaned her forehead against the wall, her soul and morale finally shattering.

Naraku continued to smile as he dropped the whip and withdrew the knife. He then walked slowly towards Kagome, allowing his miasma to spread forth and infect her steadily bleeding wounds. Reaching forward he roughly sliced his blade through her flesh from her shoulder blade to her elbow, allowing her blood to flow down her arm, to where it joined the steadily growing pool.

He continued to slice up her body, a malicious chuckle escaping his lips as he watched her powers begin to attempt to heal her body, only to be met by his overpowering miasma.

After applying a few more deep malicious cuts to her chest and stomach he smirked evilly as he brought his lips down to Kagome's ear saying,"I'd like to see you continue protect the child, while your corpse grows cold on the floor." He then ran his blade across her throat, he then turned around and grinned as he watched the barrier fall around Rin, Kagome's power beginning to focus on keeping the dying Miko alive.

He then sheathed the knife once again as he began to stalk towards the horror stricken child who sat on her bed gazing at her dying protector. Who was struggling to breathe through the blood and the pain.

* * *

Kagome suddenly froze, a smile crossing her face as an explosion tore through the room, one of the walls caving in as a green whip tore through it in fury.

Naraku cursed in fury, Sesshomaru had come for too early, he should not have been able track him so easily. Naraku turned to attack Rin only to meet a shimmering blue barrier in fury. He then turned to Sesshomaru and snarled, his body shifting as his tentacles began to appear.

Sesshomaru merely narrowed his eyes as he withdrew Tokijin and calmly said, "Dragon Strike." An eerie blue aura surrounding him as lightning struck out at Naraku. Naraku shouted in fury as the attack struck him, the lightning tearing through his muscles and ligaments. He glanced up, only to jump away in fear as Tokijin struck where he had been standing just seconds before.

Naraku quickly covered the area in miasma, only to watch in terror as Sesshomaru continued to attack him, the miasma having no effect on the DiaYoukai. Naraku suppressed as snarl as he entered his energy ball form and fled, curses flowing throughout his mind towards the damn Inu-Youkai that had foiled his plans.

A calming wind quickly spread through the room, weakening the miasma, Sesshomaru's attention was immediately turned to Rin whose attention seemed to be frozen in fear on one section of the room.

As Sesshomaru turned his attention to where Rin's attention was a strong smell of blood offended his senses as his eyes fell upon Kagome's still form.

* * *

Hate me all you want I'm ending it here, flame all you want, but I like how this chapter turned out. The more reviews I receive the more I will be determined to update sooner!

Milana Despana


	6. Chapter 6

My Saviour is My Enemy

Chapter Six woot! Please enjoy, my updating is going to slow down a bit, I need some encouragement, going through a rough patch right now. Typing is wierd cause I need sleep, and I'm not getting a lot of it. Anyways enjoy, this fanfic has a lot of work till it's done, including some in depth looks at some really good characters.

Enjoy.

Warning: M Rated

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

Chapter Five: Rescued

Sesshomaru stared emotionlessly at the bloody mass that was Kagome, his senses flooded by the disgusting smell of Naraku's Miasma, and the stench of human blood. He then turned his attention to Rin who was still sobbing.

"Rin, are you okay?" he asked as he walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"No, Lord Sesshomaru, Rin was so scared, and now Kagome nee-san is dead!" Rin said with a sob as she clung to Sesshomaru, fearing that if she let go she would awaken to realize it was just a dream.

(A.N. I'm not that mean!)

"Rin, listen to me… did Naraku hurt you?" Sesshomaru asked as he rubbed her back in a soothing motion.

"No, Kagome wouldn't let him, nee-san always put up a barrier around Rin… and Naraku would hurt her instead." Rin said as she continued to sob.

Kagome, there was that name again… it sounded vaguely familiar, yet he just wasn't able to put a face to it.

And the suddenly it came to him… a distant memory of his insolent half brother screaming that name protectively.

And just as soon as that memory entered his mind, reorganization finally reached Sesshomaru, and images began to fill his mind.

Images of a strange girl…

A strange girl in green and white clothing that was far too revealing.

A girl he had once witnessed disappear into a well for three days.

A human girl that had refused to show any fear of him, something he Sesshomaru was not accustomed to.

The strange girl that had been able to succeed where both he, Sesshomaru, and his brother InuYasha had failed, the girl who had taken Tetsusaiga from its resting place.

The human miko who had broken the unbreakable spell on his bound brother.

A strange human miko named Kagome.

And yet why was Rin calling her sister? He could tell just from their scents that they were not related…

Once again his eyes were drawn to the bloody mass, and a shocking realization suddenly became evident in his eyes.

This strange human miko had sacrificed her own human safety to protect his ward… and from what he could tell she had paid dearly…

"Naraku hurt nee-san badly; he would cut her and hurt her in ways that would make her scream. He would also go inside her and hurt her more. Rin was so scared… all Rin could do was watch and cry…"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes in fury as he continued to hold the weeping child in his arms. How dare Naraku subject his ward to such sights, and how dare he subject a woman to such torture?

"Lord Sesshomaru… could you please save Kagome nee-san for Rin?" Rin asked hopefully as she glanced up at Sesshomaru, her tears slowly reducing to hiccoughs.

Opened his eyes slowly as he nodded to Rin, yes, he would save her. After all she had sacrificed herself to save his ward. And even though he would never openly admit it, he was in debt to her.

So with a natural grace Sesshomaru approached Kagome and listened inventively for any signs of life.

After a few seconds his sensitive youkai ears pinpointed the sound of a faint heartbeat. To be completely honest Sesshomaru was astonished, he had never expected a human to survive the torture; that Kagome had no doubted suffered through.

Sesshomaru then withdrew the tensaiga and disposed of the soul collectors that were beginning to gather around the dying woman. He then nodded with satisfaction as the severe wounds healed themselves with the aid of Tensaiga's magic.

He suddenly found himself being embraced once again by Rin.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said cheerily as she continued to hug the man that she longed to call father…

Sesshomaru gave a small smile as he glanced down at Rin, he was glad that she was happy, he hated seeing her cry.

"Come Rin, we're going home." Sesshomaru said as he leaned over and gently picked up Kagome with his one arm and tail. The TaiYoukai was very careful not to cause the woman any more pain. And without another glance at the room Sesshomaru exited through his personally made door, a smile gracing his lips as he watched Rin glomp Ah-Uhn.

"Ah-Uhn, please bring Rin home, I will be carrying the Miko." The regal Lord said as he flew into the air, after summoning his cloud to his feet.

They arrived at the castle quickly, and Sesshomaru wasted no time in ordering his own personal healers to attend to the Miko under his strict watch.

* * *

Sango was furious.

InuYasha had spent a week looking for Kagome before he blatantly gave up, saying that 'there's no way a weak wench like Kagome could have survived a week with Naraku'.

It took all of Miroku's, Shippou's, and Kirara's strength to stop Sango from exterminating InuYasha that day.

Things only turned worse when InuYasha left for two days and returned with Kikyo, saying that the 'real' guardian of the Shikon no Tama would be much better help then some girl meddling in a time where she didn't belong.

At that point all Miroku could do was stare in shock as Sango beat InuYasha into the ground with the Hiraikotsu, he then continued to watch as she glared at Kikyo and then spun on her heel and stormed into the forest, leaving a furious undead miko, and an unconscious Half Breed Inu Youkai three feet down into the forest ground.

Miroku then shivered as Kikyo glared at him and he quickly grabbed the two smaller sleeping Youkai's before running after Sango in fear.

Once he found Sango he froze in place, she was in a clearing mumbling and grumbling, and her aura terrified him.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT IGNORANT ASSHOLE? AFTER ALL KAGOME EVER DID FOR HIM, AFTER ALL THE LOVE SHE GAVE HIM, HE GIVES UP ON HER AFTER ONE FUCKING WEEK?" Sango screamed as she whirled on Miroku and began to stalk towards him.

Miroku meanwhile was frozen in place, his heart racing, as the object of his adoration caused him to tremble in his robes.

"Can you believe how quickly he replaced Kagome? I mean come on, one week and he's already moved on to the manipulative clay pot bitch. Oooooh I swear to every Kami out there I am to kill her again if I have to see her stupid fucking face one more time." Sango ranted as she paced around the clearing, Miroku watching her with complete fear etched into his eyes.

He had faced demons bigger then houses, he had faced ghosts and ghouls, he had even faced the terrors of the wind tunnel with barely a shiver of fear. Yet right now he was facing something much more terrifying then anything he had ever faced in his life, a woman's unbridled wrath.

After a few more minutes of Sango's ranting Miroku worked up enough nerve to speak, "Well Sango… since InuYasha doesn't want to go find our friend, how about we leave him and go do it ourselves." He suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh Miroku you mean it?" Sango asked suddenly, the demon exterminator whirling around to rush and embrace the startled monk.

"Yes my precious Sango I mean it, let's leave now and go find Kagome." Miroku said, as a lecherous grin spread across his face.

Seconds later a smack resounded throughout the area and Miroku hit the ground unconscious, "IS THAT ALL YOU CAN EVER THINK ABOUT YOU LECH?" Sango screamed as she kicked the fallen monk.

Meanwhile the only thought running through Miroku's conscious mind was "Women, I'll never figure em out…"

Here we go, ok and to answer one question InuYasha is not going to be a hero in this fic, I am planning on a few new concepts on how I think the two inu brothers should be portrayed.

Please enjoy, read and review, and all that Jazz, I'm tired me need sleep.

Milana Despana


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Shattered Soul

Chapter 7: Shattered Soul

Here you go, another chapter, please enjoy… Sorry bout the updating but I have a lot of work to do lately.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Kagome remained unconscious for six days; her miko powers draining all of her strength as she attempted to fight Naraku's miasma that remained deep within her blood.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru kept watch, his cold amber eyes never leaving the enigmatic woman that had protected Rin with her very life. He only left her side to eat and attend to his duties as a Lord. However he always returned to her side, waiting for the Miko to awaken.

On the eve of the seventh morning Kagome awoke. Her body was screaming in agony as she convulsed in pain. Almost immediately she found herself being held down by a strange force.

With a great effort Kagome opened her eyes to find a man with short shaggy hair holding her down as he spoke in a calming manner to her, "You must calm down my lady. Your body is very weak and you must not panic, for if you continue to panic you will only injure yourself more." Kagome nodded slowly, giving the signal that she understood, her body pulsing in pain as she focused her eyes on the man holding her down.

He had pastille green eyes and light feathery brown hair. He was dressed in a deep green monk robe. Kagome also noted that he had a long wolfs tail trailing from his rear.

Once Kagome realized that it was a demon holding her down, she instantly focused on the aura. Because if this demon was hostile, well he was seriously screwed, she would purify him until he was nothing but a pile of ash.

Once she realized that he meant no harm, she relaxed and withdrew her powers.

Kagome then opened her mouth to speak, only to find herself rasping, her throat as dry as sandpaper.

Almost instantly she found herself staring at a full cup of water being offered to her by a demon.

Kagome reached up gingerly with one hand, only to find her wrist fully bandaged, and in immense pain.

"Stay still my lady, I will ensure that you receive all the nutrition that you need. Also do not panic, your wrists are broken, and you should not be moving them around." The wolf demon said as he reached up and gently placed the glass against her lips.

Kagome drank the water greedily, allowing the wet liquid to quench her thirst, and supply her body with the nutrition that her body badly needed.

"T… T…" Kagome paused for a moment to clear her throat, "Thank you kind sir… may I ask where I am?" Kagome asked finally as she stared at her wrists in concern.

"Why my lady, you are currently a guest at the Western Castle, owned and ruled by none other than the Great Lord Sesshomaru." The wolf demon said cheerily as he tilted his head and smiled at the miko.

"Sesshomaru, but why would I be at Sesshomaru's house…" Kagome thought as she closed her eyes in complete confusion.

A sudden image flashed through Kagome's mind, a sideways image of Sesshomaru standing in a large hole in the wall.

Just as quickly as that image arrived, hundreds of other images began to flash through her mind.

Memories of the past few weeks that her mind had attempted to repress.

Memories of pain and suffering, and memories of Naraku…

Memories of the hated spider half breed breaking her body, her soul, her spirit.

And one painful memory of him shattering her heart with heart breaking words, words that bore unspeakable truth.

The wolf demon could do nothing but watch in shock and sorrow as Kagome began to sob uncontrollably, her body curling into the fetal position.

The wolf demon took off like a bat out of hell, arriving quickly at a cloth sliding door made of an intricate silk, the silk patterned with a ferocious battle between the previous lord, Lord InuTaisha, and Lord Hyouga from the main lands.

He waited at the door patiently for a few moments, attempting to calm himself before appearing before his Lord. Once he was calmed down he knocked gently on the wooden part of the door.

"Enter was the response the came a few seconds later.

Gently sliding the door open the wolf demon rushed in, bowed quickly to his Lord, and asked for permission to speak.

Sesshomaru lifted his gaze from the scroll that was in his hand, a single ivory brow lifted as Sesshomaru lowered the scroll and nodded, giving the wolf permission the speak,

"My Lord, the miko has awakened, she seemed scared at first, her body convulsing in pain. After she calmed down she seemed to be okay. But at the mention of you name… well she seemed to freeze in shock. She then began to weep and curled into a position similar to that of a newborn pup." The wolf explained in a rush, his body remaining bowed to his lord.

"You may rise Hikari, I shall see to the Miko," Sesshomaru said as he raised himself to his feet, and sped off towards Kagome's room.

Sesshomaru arrived there within seconds; his eyes were instantly drawn to the Miko, her tiny body curled up as tight as possible, sobs wracking her entire body.

Sesshomaru approached her very slowly, not wanting to spook or startle her, resulting in what no doubt would be a very painful purification.

Once he had reached the end of her bed Sesshomaru began to talk slowly and calmly. "Miko, you must cease this behavior, it is neither beneficial to yourself or to Rin who worries about you." Sesshomaru said as he continued to watch Kagome with a steady gaze.

However Kagome couldn't hear him, all she could hear was a constant playback of Naraku's final harsh words.

Sesshomaru stood there for twenty minutes, watching as her sobs slowly died out, leaving a silent Miko in their wake.

He remained there foe another hour, waiting patiently until his sensitive ears caught the sound of her slow even breaths, symbolizing that the young Miko was asleep.

Once she was asleep he walked over to her and straightened her body out. He then covered her with a thick blanket, protecting her against a chill that might worsen her condition.

Sesshomaru did not know why he did this simple action, his only reasoning is that he was indebted to her because of her sacrifice to save Rin.

He left the room as silently as he had entered, only to find that Hikari was standing guard at the door, his eyes showing worry as he leaned against the wall next to the door. As soon as Hikari noticed his Lord exiting the room he stood and bowed low.

"Hikari, I am now placing you in charge of the Miko's well being, you are to keep her company, and to ensure that she is happy and safe. Failure to do this will result in your swift death. Do you understand me? Also Rin is not to see her in her current state." Sesshomaru said as he closed the door in behind him, his eyes gazing seriously at the wolf before him.

"Yes my lord, as you wish. The miko will be safe in my care," Hikari responded with a low bow.

"I would like to see her bathed and at the dinner table for lunch tomorrow." Sesshomaru said as he began to return to his study.

Meanwhile Hikari merely turned towards Kagome's door and sighed, his new task was not going to be simple…

I am done this new chapter, another one is coming soon. Good-bye, talk too you later.

Milana Despana


	8. Chapter 8

My Saviour is My Enemy

My Saviour is My Enemy.

Hey, yes another chapter is up and a quick update too! Now, neither Kagome nor Sesshomaru is in this chapter, but is does fill you in on the other two groups that we will be following in this story! Oh and be sure to check out my three, yes three, new song-fics there are two Sango/Miroku, and one Kagome/InuYasha. They are labeled Cry, A Girl Like Me, and Invisible. Anyways on with mah story!

Disclaimer: I think I forgot to put this on a chapter… but yeah, I don't own the characters they are copyrighted to Rumiko Takahashi… blah blah blah…

Chapter Eight Allies and Enemies

Miroku gave a low sigh as he tended to the fire. It had been three days since Sango's outburst. The small group of four quickly gathered Kagome's yellow backpack and left the group. InuYasha had barely noticed them, he seemed far too interested in Kikyo, and her seemingly untamable beauty… not!

In Miroku's opinion Kikyo was anything but beautiful, her eyes always spoke of hatred and rage, her face always appearing in a frown or a snarl. However what turned Miroku off the most was Kikyo's aura. Her aura was just as dark and malicious as Naraku's.

A pulse of pain jarred Miroku from his thoughts and caused him to gaze down at his right hand. His flesh was a light purple and his wind tunnel was causing him great pain. A painful reminder of the battle fought earlier that day. They had been walking down a worn path through the forest. Only to be ambushed by a trio of enormous Oni.

Almost immediately Miroku and Sango prepared themselves for battle; Sango heaving Hiraikotsu over her shoulder, and Miroku holding his staff steadily in his left hand. However the Onis were quite fast; and Sango soon found herself curled up on the ground in pain, her side aching due to the fact that one of the Onis had torn her flesh open with its claws.

Miroku made up his mind immediately on a course of action. He quickly ordered Kirara and Shippou to take Sango to safety, and then he began to loosen the beads around his accursed hand.

"Miroku, you can't… their blood is poisonous…" Sango pleaded as Kirara and Shippou carried her to safety.

"Sango, I have said it once and I shall say it again. What good is this curse if I cannot use it to protect the woman I love?" Miroku asked as he uncovered the wind tunnel and proceeded to suck the Onis into oblivion.

(O.o is it just me or does that sound really wrong?)

Once he was assured of their safety Miroku covered his wind tunnel, taking no time in leading his injured love and their companions to an open clearing where they could set up a campfire.

After he tended to Sango's wound Miroku leaned back against a tree and began to meditate, using all of his concentrations to ignore the pain in his hand.

They did not eat that night, Sango could not muster the energy, and Miroku was a terrible cook.

So Miroku just sat there and against the tree, his mind completely focused on averting the pain from his hand, his stomach rumbling from the lack of food.

His attention had only been averted once, and that was when Sango had prepared herself for sleep.

By the time the sun had set Miroku was the only one left awake. And awake he would stay, his body not resting until Sango was awake and safe.

The sudden snapping of a twig caught Miroku's attention and he immediately set his gaze into the forest.

Within seconds there were five ofudas in his hands, and he was standing in a stern fighting pose.

However his stance slackened as he heard someone call out, "Wait brother! We mean you no harm."

Miroku furrowed his brow as he focused on the voice, he recognized it and he was curious as to where he remembered it from.

Sudden recognition lit his eyes as he watched a pair of wolf youkai enter the area.

"Ginta, Hakkaku, what are the two of you doing this far from the eastern caves?" Miroku queried as he watched the two youkai enter the camp.

"Our pack decided to return home to the North-eastern caves where Kouga's parents live. The tribe decided it was not safe to remain in our caves without Kouga as our leader." Ginta explained sadly as Hakkaku sad down on the ground in exhaustion.

"We couldn't go with them, not since Kouga died… he was like an older brother to us. And with him gone we just don't feel like a part of the pack anymore. Se we figured that we would find you guys, and maybe hang out with you?" Hakkaku said as he rested one of his hands upon his a raised knee.

"I suppose that that would be okay. However I should inform you that InuYasha isn't with us anymore…" Miroku said as he sat back don in his position.

"Oh really, why not, and where is Kagome, oh did she and InuYasha run off and get mated?" Ginta asked as he sat next to Hakkaku and smiled at his brother.

"No! Oh god no, Kagome was kidnapped by Naraku about two and a half weeks ago, we originally set off to find her. But InuYasha gave up a week later and decided to have Kikyo replace her instead." Miroku explained with a shrug.

"WHAT?" Shouted both of the youkai furiously, they then glanced at the sleeping Sango and mouthed a sorry to Miroku.

"So, we left InuYasha and are now travelling to find Kagome on our own." Miroku finished explaining after casting a worried glance at Sango.

"What happened to you guys? Why is Sango bandaged, and why does your hand look like that?" Hakkaku asked as he leaned forward and glanced at Miroku's accursed hand.

Miroku then explained about the events that had happened earlier that day, after a few moments of explaining his stomach let out a rather large complaint.

After hearing his story the two wolves nodded to each other and smiled at Miroku, "We can help, Hakkaku is a natural healer, and I am quite the cook. How else do you think Kouga was able to stay alive so long?" Ginta commented as he stood and headed off into the forest.

"You two stay here. I'll go get us some food and firewood. Hakkaku can take care of your wound brother." Ginta said as he walked off into the forest.

"Uhm, there is no need to call me brother… my name is Miroku and the lovely lady is my intended Sango. The young Kitsune is Shippou, and finally the two tailed neko-youkai is Kirara." Miroku explained as Hakkaku took his right arm and studied it for a moment.

"Okay, well Miroku, this is going to hurt quite a bit…" Hakkaku said as he took Miroku's arm and bit down on it. Miroku screamed as the pain intensified, he then watched in curiosity as Hakkaku began to suck on his arm. Miroku continued to watch as Hakkaku would suck for w while before spitting out a mouthful of blood, what surprised Miroku was that with every suck and spit (Ewwww) his arm was slowly returning to its original tint.

By the time Ginta returned Miroku's arm was back to normal and bandaged, and Hakkaku was slowly bandaging Sango who had had some solvent applied to her wound. Miroku stared at the two wolves for a while watching as Ginta cooked, and Hakkaku cleaned his hands with some water from a deer skin canteen.

After a few minutes of silent gazing Miroku cleared his voice and asked, "Ginta, Hakkaku, would the two of you like to join me and Sango in our quest to rescue Kagome?"

The two wolves glanced at each other, then they glanced at Miroku and gave a joyous, "Yes, please!"

Naraku was fuming…

Not only had he lost to Sesshomaru in a battle, but he had also lost Kagome and Rin, an action which put a major rut in his plan…

He had fled to a castle in which he quickly disposed of its human inhabitants, making it suitable for himself and his subordinates; not that he really cared about whether they were comfortable or not.

It had been four days since he had lost them, and he was still furious, how the hell had Sesshomaru found him. He left no trail; he left nothing that could possibly give away his position. And he had caused no major havoc in the area so no one should have known of his whereabouts.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Kanna clearing her throat.

"What is it Kanna." Naraku asked with a snarl as he glared at the young void Youkai that sat in the corner of the room he was occupying.

"Kikyo is approaching the castle… and she is bringing InuYasha alone with her…" Kanna said emotionlessly; however in truth the void youkai was confused as to the sight she was seeing in her mirror.

Naraku merely raised an eyebrow before standing and preparing for a fight. Seething that Kikyo had betrayed him so violently… especially after the vow she had made the last time they were together.

_Flashback_

_An exasperated scream escaped Kikyo's lips as Naraku drove her into her third climax of the night._

_He was a violent lover… and she loved it, she loved that he wasn't afraid to hurt her. InuYasha had always treated her as if she made of porcelain. Instead Naraku was not afraid to make her bleed, and she found it extremely seductive._

_Within seconds Naraku came as well, his exhausted form falling on top of Kikyo._

_Kikyo lay content for a moment before leaning up and whispering seductively into her masters ear, "I vow to you my lord that I will remain loyal to you and only you. I will help you defeat your enemies, and aid you in reigning eternal over Japan."_

_At this Naraku grinned maliciously before retuning to his lovely little sex toy, pounding her cold hard body relentlessly, his pointed ears taking in her every scream with an endless lust._

_End Flashback_

Moments later Kikyo entered the room with InuYasha, almost instantly Naraku noticed there was something different about his arch nemesis, his golden eyes were clouded and he seemed to have a vacant stare across his face.

Naraku raised an eyebrow at Kikyo and asked, "What is wrong with InuYasha? Why is he not trying to kill me?"

"I have placed him under a manipulative spell; he is **very** impressionable right now." Kikyou purred as she walked up to Naraku and cupped his growing erection, leaving InuYasha to stare obliviously at a wall.

"However my Lord the spell will only last for a short while longer; however his new 'beliefs' will stay with him long after the spell has faded." Kikyo explained as she continued to rub Naraku all over.

Naraku grinned malevolently before turning to InuYasha, "Well my friend, I suppose you are wondering where your precious Kagome is. Well the truth is that I took her from you in order to save you from her manipulative ways."

InuYasha continued to stare blankly his eyes showing no sign of emotion as Naraku continued to speak. "I knew how much she was hurting you, even though you were unaware. I knew that her presence constantly reminded you of the woman you lost. That this fake, this copy, was hurting you by not giving the soul within her body back to your precious Kikyo. I know that her constant control over you because of that collar was causing you both great emotional and physical pain."

"I mean how dare this meddling human woman unleash you from a curse only to place you under a new one? And not only that but she refused to allow you to see your beloved once she was given another life. I felt it would only be beneficial to you if I removed this nuisance from your presence. Allowing you to have the life that you always wanted…"

Moments later InuYasha came out of his stupor, his mind warped by Naraku's harsh words and twisted truths. His mind poisoned by a new hatred for the woman that he had loved only a few short weeks ago.

"Where is Kagome now?" InuYasha asked his eyes taking a slightly orange tint as the poison of Naraku's words fully sank in.

"Well, I was planning on allowing for you to kill her once Kikyo brought you here, but your meddlesome brother appeared and took her from my embrace. I believe he is planning on using her to kill you…" Naraku said with an evil grin as he watched InuYasha's face contort in rage.

Yes! Okay I changed like five things while writing this chapter and to be brutally honest… I love how it turned out! Anyways what do you think of this chapter read and review please!

Saffire Ryver

Oh and to explain about my new signature, Milana Despana is one of my characters and as such does not truly represent me. So from now on I will be signing all of my stories with this name, which is my pen-name for my novel. But I will not be changing my pen-name on .


	9. Chapter 9

My Saviour is My Enemy

Hello again, another long awaited chapter, and this one has once again allowed me to create another change to this story, a change that I feel will fully benefit the final product of the story. This change will not be evident for a few chapters, but… when it does come I will tell you all about it and why I decided to change my mind. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I would love if after reading this latest chapter, that maybe just maybe you could tell me how you liked it…

Milana Despana,

Disclaimer: Sigh, I wish… but yeah I don't own them… if I did this would be in a manga format, and I would be rich…

Warning: This is M rated, and reading it may cause you to have nightmares… or in this chapters' case, break out laughing…

Chapter Nine: Healing.

Hikari smiled as he stood outside Kagome's room, it had been a long night, and he was preparing himself for the battle of waking, and bathing the Miko.

Now Hikari knew he had to be delicate with the Miko. She was badly injured, not only physically but emotionally, and he did not wish to further the damage. However he also did not want to acquire his own set of injuries from failing to follow his Lord's orders.

So with a look of sheer determination etched into his face Hikari opened the door and approached the foot of Kagome's bed.

The Miko was still asleep, and Hikari had been expecting this. It was after all just a few minutes after dawn; and her body was using all of its energy to fight off a deadly poison, not to mention that her Miko powers were also focusing on healing her body. With this knowledge in mind Hikari put aside his feelings and attempted to awaken his charge.

"Lady Miko, you must wake up… it is time for you to bathe…"

At first he was met with no response, so he repeated himself.

"Lady Miko, you must awaken from your slumber..."

He was then answered with her curling up into a ball and sighing in her sleep.

Hikari stood still for a moment, his foot tapping grumpily as he contemplated his next step. A perfectly wicked grin spread across his face seconds later as he sighed and replied,

"Oh well, I am truly sorry for what I must do… but you have forced my hand…" He then reached forward and whisked the blankets off of her sleeping body.

His achieved result was her curling up even tighter and saying, "five more minutes mom…" At this Hikari rolled his eyes and reached forward fully prepared to tickle her feet into oblivion, or until she woke up, whichever came first.

The second his hand touched her feet a bright pink aura appeared around her body and flew at him with a blinding speed.

And the poor wolf attendant soon found himself flying through the wall directly across from the bed, and he did not stop until he hit the brick wall across the hall from the slumbering Miko's room. A deep groan emanated from Hikari's chest as he allowed his youkai blood to soothe the pain in his back and limbs. He then glanced up and noticed that he was receiving a wide array of looks from the Western servants.

Ignoring their looks he stood up and walked proudly back into the room through the freshly created hole. A smirk gracing his face as he heard the servants begin scrambling to clean up the mess before their Lord should see it.

Upon entering the room he returned his attention back to his sleeping charge; and his pastille green eyes came upon a sad sight.

From what Hikari could fathom, his rapid departure via the wall had finally succeeded in awakening the sleeping Miko, only to have her revert back into a state of distress and tears.

Hikari shook his head and approached the distraught Miko.

From what he already knew, (thanks to Sesshomaru), the Miko was completely impossible to communicate with while she was in this state of mind, and yet he still had a task to complete…

Suddenly a thought entered Hikari's mind, an idea that would allow him to kill two birds with one stone.

So, with a soft humm, Hikari reached down and gingerly picked up Kagome, he then turned and walked towards the door that led to the royal hot springs. With the aid of his tail he was able to open the door, and he soon found himself descending a spiraling staircase with the Miko still sobbing in his arms.

Upon his arrival at the hot springs Hikari walked over to the hot spring and proceeded to drop his bundle into the deepest portion of the water. Immersing his distraught charge, clothing and all, he then stood by patiently and waited for her to surface from the water.

Instantly upon hitting the water Kagome snapped out of her state of mind.

Instead of feeling despaired, depressed, and distraught; she found herself dampened, drenched, and dumbfounded as to her whereabouts and circumstances.

"What the hell did you do that for?" she sputtered as glared at the wolf standing on the shore, his arms crossed and mild amusement written across his face.

"I attempted to awaken you thrice Lady Miko; however you refused. And when you did awake you were unreachable due to your mental state. So I took it upon myself to awaken you from your mental state."

"Well, why did you go and drop me in the water?" Kagome asked grumpily as she continued to glare at the man through her drenched bangs.

"My Lord had ordered me to ensure that you were bathed, after failing to bring you willingly to the hot spring. I decided to bring you to the hot spring myself. Achieving both of my desired goals; not only did I shake you from you despaired state, but I also got you into the water." Hikari explained with a shrug.

"Well congratulations, now how the hell am I supposed to wash myself? Both my wrists are broken."

"The answer to that is quite simple Miss Miko, your wrists have healed to the point where you should be able to use them when they are reinforced by a splint… as they are now. You will be able to will be able to wash your more private areas with little problem. Then I will aid you in washing off the rest of your body, as well as your hair." Hikari explained casually as he began to remove his robe.

"What? Oh hell no, there is no way I am going to allow you to get into this water and touch my body. If you take even a single step towards me wolf, I will purify you until you are nothing more then a pile of ash and fur…" Kagome threatened as a light pink aura surrounded her body menacingly.

Hikari ceased his actions immediately, leaving him shirtless, and his lower body covered by the lower portion of his monk's robes. He then very slowly lowered himself to a sitting position before addressing Kagome.

"Lady Miko, I understand your apprehension towards a strange male entering the water with you; however I would like to inform you of two vital pieces of information. Primarily, I would never intentionally cause you any amount of pain. Not only is that my nature, but I also do not wish to die slowly and painfully at my Lord's hands."

Finally you have no need to worry about me harming you sexually; because I have absolutely no sexual attraction to you." Hikari paused when he noticed Kagome bristling with rage because of his former comment.

"Not to say that you are not beautiful. No your beauty could very well easily rival that of the great goddesses; however I personally have no sexual attraction to female kind. Instead my fancies are more focused on men…" Hikari explained calmly and coolly as he gazed at Kagome respectfully.

Meanwhile Kagome was staring at him in shock. This mere wolf, in just a few short moments had caused her to feel, frightened, furious, frustrated, fazed, flustered, and al over flushed.

And yet she knew he was telling the truth, his aura spoke of no hostility, of no lust, it only spoke of relaxation, and reverence.

So with a reluctant sigh Kagome spoke, "Fine you may help in bathing, but only if you stop calling me miko… my name is Kagome… and if you touch me inappropriately…"

Hikari smiled and stood with a bow. "It is an honour to meet you Lady Kagome, my name is Hikari. I am Lord Sesshomaru's chief healer, and your personal attendant." Hikari explained with a smile,

"Also there is no need to fear… if I do touch you inappropriately then you have my complete and total permission to purify my tail." Hikari explained as he removed his lower robes revealing a dark blue loincloth covering his… lower extremities, which he did not remove, (just to reassure Kagome of her safety in her presence.)

Within moments he had entered the water and aided Kagome in removing her soaked silk Kimono and undergarments in the hot spring. After giving her the necessary cleaning materials, he turned away and gave her privacy.

"Lady Kagome," Hikari asked slowly after a few moments of silence.

"Yes Hikari," Kagome responded.

"May I ask where you are from? Your speech is different from that of the other humans."

Kagome gave a small smile as she slowly and painfully washed her body.

"Well, you see Hikari; I'm not from this time…" Kagome then proceeded to explain to Hikari about her journey, ending with the night Naraku kidnapped her.

"That is simply amazing. So it seems to me, that you and your comrades have truly had to fight for your survival; not to mention the task of completing the Shikon jewel." Hikari concluded as he turned around and began to help her with the task of washing her hair.

"Yes, and for that very fact I wish I had never came to this era. My arrival only aided in hurting those that I care for." Kagome whispered quietly as Hikari began to massage sweet scented oil into her scalp.

"Oh, and who told you that Lady Kagome?"

"Naraku, he opened my eyes to just how much my arrival here has affected everyone. Sango and Shippou lost their families, InuYasha has to go through the pain of Kikyo hating him. Kouga died and Lord Sesshomaru lost his arm. All because I brought back the stupid jewel." Kagome explained sadly as a solitary tear slid down her cheek.

"I see, so Naraku told you all of this… so if he had told you it was your fault that he deceived InuYasha and Kikyo all those years ago; or your fault that he cursed the young monk's family. Or maybe that it is your fault that Sango's family chose to become demon exterminators. Would you have believed him then Lady Kagome?" Hikari asked as he continued his ministrations on Kagome's head.

"Well… no, but."

"Lady Kagome, while it may be true that you returned the jewel to this era. It was not your fault you were dragged down the well by the centipede youkai. It was not your fault Naraku grew with power; he is the kind of youkai that grows stronger with every demon he absorbs. You are no more to blame for the casualties of your allies then I am. You should know that you are not the only Miko to suffer because of the Shikon-no-Tama. Miko's have been suffering for centuries because of that cursed jewel. And by sitting here and distressing over the consequences of the jewel, you are only aiding Naraku."

"Because without you the Shikon will never be purified, and the souls within it will never be placed at rest." Hikari explained as he began to massage soap into her scalp, using his long nimble fingers to work away at the dirt, disease, and distress.

"I don't quite understand what you mean Hikari," Kagome said in a relaxed tone, a sigh escaping her lips as the wolf youkai continued his ministrations.

"In the two hundred years that the Shikon-no-Tama has existed there have been 16 keepers of the jewel, with Kikyo and yourself being the last. You see there has never been a miko to last more than ten years as a Shikon Miko. Most of them died in their quests, and the others merely gave up after a disastrous event of some sort. You are the only Miko who has remained strong. And would you like to know why?"

"It is because you are stubborn, headstrong, ferocious, and strong willed, determined, hard headed, unrelenting, and finally the most important reason of all… because you are not alone."

"What?" Kagome asked in confusion as Hikari began to rinse her hair slowly and carefully.

"Every Shikon Miko before you has been alone. They never had as many lives defending them as you. Not only do you have your group consisting of two youkai, an extremely powerful hanyou, and two powerful humans; but you also have the support of Lord Sesshomaru, not to mention the support you had in my cousin."

"Your cousin?"

"Yes, Kouga, he and I were related through our mothers; they were sisters you see. But you see Kagome, Naraku realized that you draw strength from the people around you. Just as he realized that Lord Sesshomaru cares for Rin."

At the mention of Rin Kagome tensed, an action that caused her to wince in pain.

"Rin, Oh my God, is she okay?" Kagome asked as she turned her head and gazed at Hikari.

"My ward is well; however it is This Sesshomaru that should be asking if you are well Miko."

Kagome froze in shock as she turned to see Sesshomaru standing at a large oak door, her mind only going to one fact… SHE WAS NUDE!

Ahem… yeah crappy chappy. Read Review while I go hack cough sneeze and all that other stuff you do when you are sick as a dog…

Milana Despana


	10. Chapter 10

I am back, and here is the next chapter. Enjoy and review please!

More commentary after the chapter…

Milana Despana.

Chapter 10: An unexpected Ally.

"Ginta, are you sure that we are going in the correct direction?" Miroku asked as he held on to Sango, his short dark brown hair whisking in the wind as Kirara followed Shippou though the air.

They had been travelling for two days now. The day after the two wolves had joined them Sango and Miroku entered a human village and questioned the villagers; asking if there had been any mysterious activities, or occurrences happening in the area during the past few weeks.

They received their answer from a local merchant who explained to them that he had recently lost contact with his young apprentice who had been bringing supplies to a Lord's castle in the Northern regions.

After thanking for the information Sango and Miroku left the village and met back up with their youkai companions. They then discussed the situation with Ginta and Hakkaku who agreed that they should follow the lead.

So they set off towards the Northern territories by foot, stopping by a stream to rest for the night…

"So, what are guys planning to do once you rescue Kagome?" Hakkaku asked as he helped Sango prepare supper, which consisted of the remaining ramen that was in Kagome's massive yellow knapsack.

Sango was silent for a moment before sighing, "Well, I don't really know, we could go look for InuYasha, but I don't trust him anymore… we could also try to continue on along on our own. But I don't know how well we would fare… you see Hakkaku, InuYasha was our Alpha and the strength of the group."

"Wait, but I've seen you fight Sister Sango, and you are nearly as strong as InuYasha…" Ginta countered as he watched the fire flicker across the burning wood.

"True, but I am still human, I cannot take as much pain as he, my body grows weak easily, not as easily as most humans… but still quite easily compared to InuYasha or even Kouga…" Sango explained somberly as she thought bitterly of how weak she was compared to her youkai companions.

"I can see your point there, but you are not alone, Miroku is here and he is also a formidable fighter, we know this from watching him battle in the past. And Kirara is also a formidable ally, Sister Sango… you are not alone in this battle. And with the added strength of Sister Kagome your pack is that much stronger." Hakkaku said as he poured the freshly boiled water into the ramen cup, his nose twitching as the smell of the spices hit him full force.

"Ah yes, you are correct there Hakkaku, but you see, even I am not as strong as I appear, I am affected easily by miasma and poisons, not to mention the fact that my wind tunnel grows larger. I fear that I am not long for this world." Miroku explained as he instinctively clenched his right hand in anger.

"As for Kirara, she is growing old, she has been alive for nearly a millennia, and she has lived quite a long and hard life, and I do not want to push her too far…" Sango explained as she glanced over at the sleeping youkai that was curled up next to the fire.

Hakkaku sighed as he listened to Sango protest her pack's strength. "Sister, you are not weak, you are a human facing Youkai's, a human that is able to defeat said youkai, which is an amazing feat for a human. As for you Miroku, you will succumb not to the curse. We will kill Naraku before that time comes. And Sango, you are not alone anymore, you have us. And despite what you may have seen of us while we were following Kouga, we are strong… because had we been weak… Kouga never would have let us trail around." Hakkaku explained sadly as he thought of his deceased friend and brother.

"I know it's just…" Sango trailed off as she thought of the past few weeks.

"You feel betrayed by InuYasha, and you are worried about sister Kagome." Finished Ginta as he smiled at the somber woman.

"Yes, I am and I am worried that it will be too late by the time I get there…" Sango paused and closed her eyes, a single tear streaking across her face as she thought about Kagome's fate.

"Sango, I believe that I can assure you without a shadow of a doubt that Kagome is alive. After all she is of more use to Naraku alive then she is dead." Hakkaku said as he reached forward and massaged her back. This action only caused Sango to sob as she lurched forward and crumbled into Miroku's arms.

"I do believe that that is enough talk about somber issues such as what we are facing. Now I suggest we all get to sleep so that we may continue our journey in the morning." Miroku explained as he embraced the distraught demon exterminator in his arms.

They left early the next morning; Sango completely silenced by her anger, and sheer determination to find Kagome alive and well. The two wolves silent as they focused their senses on finding Kagome.

They remained silent, until Ginta sat upright and spoke.

"I see a castle, and I smell Kagome… and lots of blood."

The response to his exclamation was Shippou and Kirara doubling their speed, bringing the small group closer to some answers as to their friend's fate…

Meanwhile…

"Aaahhh!"

Hikari could not help but smirk as Kagome dove under the water and swam in behind his body for shelter.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was attempting to (and failing at) ignoring his inner beast.

_**The Miko is beautiful and powerful, just as she was all those years ago…**_

_I thought I told you to never mention her again…_

_**The Miko would make a perfect…**_

_You finish that thought and I will ensure that you never surface again._

_**I will be silent for now however…**_

Sesshomaru mentally rolled his eyes as he focused on the pair of blue eyes poking out in behind Hikari.

"To answer your question Miko, Rin is alive and well, and constantly asking about you. You will see be seeing her at lunch. As for what you would like to do afterwards is up to you. Hikari shall show you to areas where you are allowed to roam." Sesshomaru explained somberly as he glanced at Hikari and nodded.

He then turned and left the room, tossing one more comment over his shoulder as he exited. "Oh, and Miko? Hikari is right; you should not blame yourself for problems that are out of your control."

He then closed the door and walked away.

After a few moments of deafening silence, Hikari sighed and said, "Well we might as well get you dressed and ready for lunch. Or else Rin will be in here talking our ears off. Plus You might want to eat some food since you haven't eaten since god knows when…" He then chuckled as Kagome's stomach growled in agreement.

Meh Okay a really bad chapter and really late but uhm, yeah updating will be slow for a while since I am working full time now. But yeah read review and do all that.


	11. Chapter 11

My Saviour Is My Enemy

Hello,

Yeah I figured I would give you a bit of an explanation before I give you this new chapter… I know the last time I updated a real chapter was sometime during October. And well in Mid November life hit me full force, everything that could go wrong did (no one died though). And I lost my ability to focus on the things that were still going great. But now My life is starting to pick up again thanks to some really great news. This chapter has been coming for a long time… and I actually had to reread my last few chapters, just to ensure that it came out the way that I wanted, and to ensure that it would make sense with the storyline I am planning. So thank you for being patient, and the chapters will keep coming, but there will be no updates for March since my internet will be cut off until April when I move into my new place.

Saffire Ryver

Thank you to My reviewers…

_LadyNorth76:_ Here you go!

_Peyton Cummings:_ You shall see why he feels that way, but not for a few chapters.

_Kouga's older woman:_ I agree, but there is a reason that he is stubborn

_Asuke-2004:_ Why thank you, and I look forward to seeing more reviews from you!

_Loki:_ Why thank you! I like my story too!

_Darkness living in Hope: _Thank you, I like that too. And here it is.

_Sesshy's Princess Kagome: _Yes it is. Here it is.

_San01:_ Thank you, and here it is.

_:_ Why thank you, and here it is.

_Inuyoukai1492:_ Thank you, and your waiting is over.

_LadyKagome of the north01: _I tried to get it before the 20th! 

_Gems Precious:_ They have greatly improved… and I hope you like the direction that I am taking the story in!

But yeah here it is enjoy!

Chapter Eleven: A Grand Tour and Training.

Kagome reluctantly pulled herself from the water as Hikari extended a hand to help her.

"Thank you," She mumbled as she attempted to get over the embarrassment she had just suffered through.

Hikari could not help but chuckle as he handed her a cotton Kimono and a large white towel. He then helped her wrap up her hair in the towel. "Come now, we must get you ready to eat. We don't want Rin to worry about you."

Kagome nodded in agreement as she said, "Well, lead the way Hikari. Since I have absolutely now clue as to where I am…"

Hikari smirked as he led the way to the stairs that led straight up to her room. He then glanced over at Kagome and smiled.

"Well, Lady Kagome would you like to walk or would you prefer an alternate method of transportation?"

"I believe that I would like to…" Kagome was suddenly cut off when Hikari picked her up gently and ran up the stairs with impeccable speed.

""But how did you… your almost as fast as Kouga when he had the jewel shards in his legs…" Kagome said startled as Hikari placed her down on the ground at the top of the stairs.

"Speed is a natural talent to us wolves. Plus I was always faster then Kouga. But then again I am no where near as capable a fighter as he was. I have always been a healer, not a fighter." Hikari explained with a shrug as he smiled at Kagome.

He suddenly noticed her attention was no longer on him; instead her gaze was fixed on her bed where a beautiful three layer kimono lay.

Kagome was transfixed by the unspeakable beauty of the kimono; the outermost layer of the kimono was a deep green with pink sequins travelling throughout the silk like small intricate rivers. While the two inner layers were different light shades of green. The obi was a soft pink and Kagome could not help but gasp as she ran her fingers across the delicate cloth. All in all, the kimono was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Do you like it? Sesshomaru picked it out while you were still asleep. We both agreed that green was a very suiting colour for you." Hikari explained as Kagome continued to run her fingers across the delicate cloth.

"But why? What have I done to deserve such a beautiful and obviously expensive gift?" Kagome asked as she turned to Hikari in confusion.

"You have saved Lady Rin, you've travelled for years to try and save us all. You place others safety well above your own." Hikari explained as he walked forward and placed his hands upon her shoulders.

"And most importantly to me, you showed my cousin compassion during the brief time that you knew him. Kouga was not the easiest wolf to get along with, yet you treated him with compassion and respect. And I can feel safe to say that he died happy to just have known you." Hikari explained as he embraced Kagome.

He then froze as he felt her shudder in his embrace. He instantly pulled away and asked, "Are you okay? I'm sorry if I brought back any memories…"

"No, it's all right. They were good memories, memories of Kouga and InuYasha bantering, memories of Kouga's constant advance, memories of a man that I had loved like a brother… Oh Hikari, I miss him so much… why did he have to die?" Kagome asked as she began to cry, her body collapsing on the bed in exhaustion.

"Lady Kagome, I cannot explain why beings die. I only know that death is a simple fact of life. However I do know that he died much too young, and I miss him as well." Hikari explained as he sat down next to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

Kagome sniffled as she attempted to return the hug; however she had to stop mid hug as an immense pain tore through her wrists. She then gazed grumpily at her wrists.

"You two are becoming quite the bother…" She then closed her eyes and focused on healing her wounds.

Hikari watched in awe as a pale pink glow suddenly surrounded Kagome's right wrist. He then gasped as she began to pant heavily, as her powers began to knit her bones back together. An act that not only took a lot of power, but completely and totally exhausted the miko.

"Kagome! What are you doing? You are no where near strong… enough." Hikari then stared in shock as Kagome removed the splint and slowly flexed her wrist. After a few minutes Kagome turned to Hikari and smiled, "Much better, at least now I can move my wrist… but I think I'll wait to heal the other one…"

Hikari meanwhile crossed his arms and huffed, "Kagome, you are extremely reckless, you should not be exerting yourself so much. You just suffered through an immense amount of physical pain. Also if you continue and cause yourself any more pain, Lord Sesshomaru will not be very pleased…"

"Well, I am sorry, okay? I just do not like being unable to use my wrist, it makes me feel useless, and I HATE feeling useless. Just because I am a human does not make me useless." Kagome shouted as she glared at Hikari.

Said wolf cowered in fear from the infuriated Miko. He had been informed of her temper; however now that he was receiving it he was terrified, and confused. They had been chatting so cheerily and yet now she looked as if she ready to purify him.

"Lady Kagome, I did not mean to insult you. You are right, you are not useless, and I would never imply that you are. I was simply worrying for your health. Also whoever did say you are useless is as moronic as Jaken. You were able to stand up to Naraku and live to tell the tale; not to mention you've succeeded in shattering the armor of the most powerful Taiyoukai of our time. You have also aided in bringing down monsters such as Hyouga's son. And most impressively you broke the unbreakable spell over InuYasha, a spell that no one else had been able to break." Hikari explained in a rush as he bowed low to the floor and honoured the respectful woman.

"I'm sorry for snapping on you like that Hikari, it's just I have been through a lot… and I'm hungry, and I haven't had time to spar, and I just want to sit back and read, and most of all I just want to hug Rin and know that she is okay…" Kagome said hysterically as she ran over and hugged the still bowed Hikari.

"It's okay, and don't worry, you will have more than enough time to do as you wish. You just need to get dressed first." Hikari explained with a chuckle as he sat up and ruffled the towel atop Kagome's head.

"Okay, but I don't know how to put on a kimono…" Kagome explained in confusion as she glanced at Hikari.

"Well then aren't you lucky I grew up with nine sisters?" Hikari explained with a maniacal grin.

Within seconds Kagome found herself being clothed by Hikari, and she was overwhelmed with just how quickly he was able to wrap the kimono.

However she was even more shocked at the fact that this male youkai knew how to tie a woman's kimono with perfect proficiency. A feat that not many men were able to accomplish…

"How is it that you know how to put on a woman's Kimono?" Kagome asked curiously as Hikari tightened the obi into a bow on her back.

"Don't you remember me telling you that I had nine sisters? I have aided them so many times with their own Kimono's that I am fairly positive I could tie an obi in my sleep…" Hikari responded with a chuckle as he began to carefully brush Kagome's hair.

Kagome could not help but sigh as Hikari slowly brought the brush through her hair. Then he licked up a deep green ribbon and a pair of jade combs, and after a few more minutes of brushing her hair he quickly pulled her hair up into a simple bun, leaving half of her deep black hair to trail down her back.

By the time Hikari was done Kagome was getting impatient; however when she opened her eyes she gasped.

In front of her was a beautifully ornate mirror that held the image of a woman dressed like a princess or geisha. It took her a few minutes to realize that the woman in the mirror was actually her.

"Wow, you are good…" Kagome said softly as she gazed in silent awe at the deep green ribbon that was weaved beautifully throughout her bun.

"Why thank you, and you Lady Kagome are beautiful…" Hikari explained as he bowed low and kissed her hand.

Kagome giggled lightly at his action before returning the bow gracefully… until she tripped on the edge of her kimono and found herself plummeting down towards the ground.

""You truly are a hazard Kagome… hopefully you can stay on your feet long enough to tour the castle?" Hikari asked with a chuckle as he caught her mid-fall and placed her in a proper standing position.

Kagome narrowed her eyes mockingly and followed Hikari as he led the way out of her bedroom. And she allowed herself a small smile as she thought about the elegant cloth that was now covering her body.

Kagome gasped as they walked outside the room, the hallway was elegantly decorated, showing paintings of the Great Dog Demon and fierce battles fought over a bloody battle field.

Her eyes then swept to notice that there were a total of three doors in the hallway and that the rest of the hallway consisted of a staircase that seemed to spiral downwards.

"The door directly next to yours is Lord Sesshomaru's and the door nest to it is Lady Rin's. You are now at the top of the central most tower of the castle of the Western lands." Hikari explained as he gestured around the hallway with his hand.

Almost instantly Kagome turned her attention to the other doors in the Hallway.

Rin's had the appearance of a beautiful flower filled meadow, a scene that fitted the young girl perfectly. And Kagome could not help but feel at peace as she looked at the door. She then glanced over at the door to the room next to hers… and she could not help but roll her eyes at the battle scene depicted upon the silk.

"Well you can tell that that room belongs to Sesshomaru, a battle scene worthy of the Western Lord a scene of his father killing other demons…" Kagome said sarcastically as she glanced over at Hikari.

"Actually Kagome, the Great Inu Youkai you see fighting there Lord Sesshomaru, that scene depicts the fight where Lord Sesshomaru won his rights to the Western Lands… you see his father may have been the reigning Lord, and he may have been the heir, but there have always been many Demons willing to kill anybody and anything to obtain to the title of, Lord of the West."

"With the news of his Father's death, Sesshomaru became the most hunted Demon in all of Japan. Until the battle where he proved his worth, he eliminated all who opposed him and proudly took up the name as TaiYoukai of the West." Hikari explained as he glanced at the battle scene.

"Wow… so you mean he had to fight in order to take up his birthright?" Kagome asked as she walked forward and gently touched the image of Sesshomaru in his Full Demon form.

"Yes, and he continues to fight to protect his lands, and to prove that he is worthy of his titles as both a TaiYoukai and Lord of the West." Hikari responded as he smiled at Kagome.

"Now come I have much more to show you." Hikari explained as he took her arm and led her down the spiraling staircase.

After a few moments Kagome found herself exiting of the tower out into a breathtaking courtyard that surrounded the tower.

"This space you are standing in now is known as the Royal Gardens. It is a wonderful place to come and relax, or meditate, not to mention the scenery is astonishing." Hikari explained as Kagome walked trancelike into the vast garden.

Kagome was completely and totally awed, she had never seen such an exquisite collection of flowers… there were flowers from all over the world within the garden, and fruits bearing every type of fruit that she could think of… and she could not help but gasp as her eyes fell upon a bush of orchids.

They were unlike any orchid she had ever seen, at the centre of the pedal they were a light blue, and the tips were a light magenta, and Kagome could not help but think of Sesshomaru's markings as she gazed at the uniquely beautiful flower.

"That flower can only grow here… it is the flower of the west… a gift from Lord InuTaisho to Lady Amarante, Lord Sesshomaru's mother." Hikari explained as he came up behind Kagome and smiled at the delicate flowers.

"Come, I'll show you to the training room…" Hikari said after a few moments of Kagome staring endlessly at the beautiful flowers.

Kagome nodded and she followed him wordlessly to a door that was framed by Jasmine blossoms hanging off a vine.

"Hikari, how is it that all these different plants are able to survive in this climate?" Kagome asked suddenly as Hikari opened the door.

"There is an enchantment that protects the plants within the Garden, it also makes it so that they are always provided with enough water and sunlight. And in the winter it is like summer here… not frost nor chills are able to enter that garden… and it has been like that since before the birth of Lord Sesshomaru." Hikari explained as he turned back to gaze at the garden.

"Now come along, we have just enough time to view the training room before we head off to lunch."

Kagome nodded her head as she followed him though the door. Once she was inside she gasped at the sight that met her eyes. She was standing in a room nearly five times the size of her gymnasium at school in the future. And all throughout the room there were Youkai's sparring, there were Kitsune, Wolf Youkai, and Inu Youkai, and they were all sparring with immense skill.

And Kagome could not help but gape in shock as she watched a Green Kitsune cast a devastating green Kitsune Bi on his opponent.

"These are some of the best warriors of the Western Lands, members of the infamous Western army… and that Green Kitsune is Keiji, the second in command under Lord Sesshomaru." Hikari explained as Kagome nodded to Keiji.

She received a nod of acknowledgement as Keiji suddenly disappeared and reappeared as ten separate Keiji's. She then watched with a wince as the ten Keiji's proceeded to pummel the Inu Youkai that the Kitsune was sparring.

"If you wish to spar here, then you must ask Lord Sesshomaru though… it is after all his castle. And I do not know how some of the soldiers may take to having a miko training alongside them." Hikari explained as he led Kagome through the room.

Once they were free of the training room Hikari quickly led Kagome to a rather large dining room where Sesshomaru and Rin were already seated; however as Kagome walked into the room Rin jumped up and ran at Kagome full force.

"Kagome!" She shouted hysterically as she rushed towards the shocked Miko.

Meanwhile Kagome simply dropped to her knees and pulled Rin into a hug as tears began to stream down her face.

"Kagome, Rin was so scared that you had died… but Sesshomaru saved you… and then he took us away from the bad place." Rin said through sobs as she hugged Kagome tight.

"Don't worry little one… I'm here now… and I will never allow anything to happen to you okay? I'm just happy you're okay…" Kagome soothed as she continued to embrace the hysterical young girl.

Little did the two humans know that they were been watched by a very surprised TaiYoukai.

_I do believe that is the longest chapter I have written in a while… anyways yeah. Here it is. New chapter coming soon! Really it will be no later then late Feb early March. But then no updating till April cause I will be cut off the internet for a while._

_Milana Despana_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: The Nightmares of Training

Disclaimer: Forgot this last chapter… but yeah… don't own InuYasha.

Well here we are… 125 wonderful and amazing reviews and counting. And I love all of you that have stayed with me from the beginning and I love the people who have just joined along for the ride too! This story is actually my favourite one to write right now! Even more then my Novel series… then again I simply have too much to type for that . But yeah enjoy this new chapter… because it will be the longest chapter I have ever written. I think it might even me longer then my story Distraction! But yeah here I go!

Okay, I have a few things to say before I go on with this chapter, and the first thing I want to say is sorry.

Over the Last few months life has been hitting me with every possible obstacle… and then kicking me back on my ass every time I try and get up. But things are slowly starting to change, and I am beginning to see the dawn after a dark and stormy night.

Now regarding this story… I got a major writers blocks regarding all of my projects around two months ago, and this block included fanfics . But now that my stress is clearing my brain is beginning to clear up. And voila I am beginning to update again… after like 3 months…

So here is my apology, and to all of those who've stuck with me… thank you, your support is greatly appreciated, and I adore you for sticking with me during my hiatus.

Crystal

On with the Story!!!!

Chapter Twelve: Requests and Observations

Sesshomaru raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow as he watched his ward embrace the Miko. He was astonished at how quickly Rin had attached to the woman. As far as he had known Rin had difficulty growing attached to humans, and yet here she was embracing a human woman with all her might.

What surprised him even more was that the Miko was trying to reassure her, he knew that the Miko had suffered greatly, and was continuing to suffer, yet she pushed it all aside to calm down the distraught young girl.

Both of the humans shocked Sesshomaru greatly, from his own personal knowledge humans were cold and ruthless beings that only cared for themselves. They were also filthy disgusting beings that held no class or any sort of sophistication whatsoever.

Yet there was Rin, a human girl who showed him no fear as she attempted to heal him when he had been hit with the Wind Scar. A young girl who continued to show him no fear as she travelled with him, and witnessed him slaughter many offending Youkai with no signs of remorse. She continued to show him complete loyalty, an act that was quite slowly beginning to melt the ice around his hardened heart.

And then there was the Miko, she had baffled the great lord from the very first moment he had caught sight of her hiding in behind his pathetic half brother. She may have shown fear but it was quickly discarded when she realized just how malicious and manipulative he was willing to be in order to obtain the Tetsusaiga. She was the only one who was able to retrieve the sacred blade from its pedestal, the only human woman to capture his curiosity.

And she continued to capture his curiosity as he watched her befriend InuYasha, and a Kitsune kit. He then watched in wonder as this simple human appeared to adopt the Kitsune as her own child… an act that was unheard of.

Sesshomaru continued to watch as Kagome embraced Rin, and he could not help but to allow his eyes to wander across Kagome's body.

She was curved in all the right places, and her face spoke of an unearthly beauty that nearly stole the stoic Lords breathe away. As for the way she was dressed well...

"_**The Miko bears beauty beyond her years… does she not master? Similar to that of her who we will not speak of…"**_ Sesshomaru's beast put in silently as it glanced lustfully at Kagome's body.

"_She is human, and therefore unworthy of such thoughts… and you shall not mention her again…"_ Sesshomaru replied as he lifted his eyes from Kagome's body only to catch her eyes staring at him.

"_Why is he staring at me like that? He seemed so sad for a moment there… yet angry at the same time…" _Kagome thought curiously as the averted her eyes from Sesshomaru and returned her attention to Rin.

"Come on little one… let's go eat." Kagome said with a soft smile as she placed her hand on Rims back and slowly propelled her towards the table where there were four place settings.

Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table with Rin on his right, and Kagome presumed she was to sit next to Rin, while Hikari was meant to sit to the left of Sesshomaru.

However as she prepared to sit Sesshomaru interrupted, "Miko, that seat is not meant for you…" He then lifted a flawless hand and pointed to the seat next to his.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Kagome mumbled as she walked over to her appropriate spot awkwardly and sat down quietly.

She then watched in silence as a small parade of servants came seemingly out of no where carrying vast amounts of food. She could not help but gasp silently as she stared at the food, while her stomach grumbled slightly in anticipation.

She quickly glanced down at her stomach and blushed before saying, "Sorry, Sesshomaru… sama, I'm just very hungry…"

"There is no need to apologize for your body responding to a lack of nutrition. It is natural for humans such as yourself." Sesshomaru responded emotionlessly as he poured himself a cup of tea and helped himself elegantly to some food off a platter that was before him.

Kagome almost instantly filled her plate, while attempting in vain to remain sophisticated enough as not to disgust the Youkai lord who sat next to her. She the proceeded to eat as delicately as she could, which was difficult since she was tempted to just scarf down the food before her. However she did succeed at holding her dignity together while she ate her food, a fact which gained her a bit of respect from Sesshomaru.

After she was ensured that she had eaten enough Kagome took a deep breathe and spoke, "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama, if it were not for your arrival I am certain that Rin would have died, not to mention my own life that was slipping away… I would also like to thank you for having Hikari care for my wounds…" Kagome began as she stood and bowed to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I know that I am in no position to ask you a favour, but I was wondering if possibly I might be able to train within your training room… you see before I was taken from my pack I was training myself to better use my Miko abilities, not to mention trying to learn to use a weapon efficiently." Kagome said slowly as she chewed her bottom lip nervously.

Sesshomaru caught sight of her nervous gesture and contemplated her request. After a few moments of contemplation he replied, "This Sesshomaru sees no reason why you should not train, this Sesshomaru shall inform his General's to aid you in your training, and to give you full access to the training facility."

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama, your generosity is greatly appreciated. I have one more request as well, if I may be so bold…" Kagome said with a slight hint of joy as she thought of her upcoming training.

"Proceed…"

"I was wondering if you might have a Library, and so… if I might be able to visit so I may find some reading material for any spare time I may have…" Kagome asked, she then braced herself for the outright denial that she was expecting.

Sesshomaru could not help but to raise an eyebrow at Kagome's request. He had never heard of an educated human woman, in fact according to his knowledge the only educated humans were either royalty or monks. And this woman was certainly neither.

"How is it that you are educated?" Sesshomaru asked finally as curiosity finally overwhelmed him.

Kagome stared at him blankly for a moment until realization finally dawned on her, this was the Sengoku period in history, nearly no women, human or demon, were educated, how could she be so stupid… after insulting herself a few times Kagome mustered up her courage once again and responded, "Where I'm from everyone is educated. We are taught from a young age how to read and write. And we are also taught a variety of subjects such as Literature, History, Math, and Languages…"

Sesshomaru had to struggle to hide his surprise, not only was this woman educated, but she was taught many of the subjects that he had been taught in his training to inherit the western lands… However he was now curious as to where exactly this woman came from.

He knew she was not from the surrounding area, her clothing and strange speech was proof enough of that. He also knew from personal experience that she had the tendency of disappearing into a well for days at a time. He then began to wonder if his estimations of the well being a portal were actually correct.

Deciding to quench his curiosity Sesshomaru asked, "This Sesshomaru wonders where exactly you are from Miko, since no human women that he knows of are educated."

Kagome took in a deep breath as she listened to Sesshomaru's question, she was afraid that he was going to ask that, and she didn't quite know how to respond. If she told the truth, she faced ridicule, and possibly even worse, death. For the truth wasn't exactly easy to accept… heck, she even had a hard time accepting that she was capable of time travel thanks to her Miko powers, and the Shikon no Tama. Then again if she lied, she once again faced death, because Sesshomaru would no doubt sense her lie and be furious at her refusal to tell the truth. Weighing her options Kagome decided to risk it all.

"I'm from the village near the Bone eaters well… the only thing is it isn't a village when I am there, it's a huge city with Millions of people living there. You see Sesshomaru-sama, I am from the future, five hundred years in the future to be exact. That is why I am educated, and why my usual dressing standards may seem abnormal…" Kagome explained as she prepared herself for the death that awaited her.

"Though your explanation may be far fetched, it does hold truth to it, and This Sesshomaru highly doubts that you would risk lying to him. He also doubts that you would be able to fabricate such a tale on the spot… in short, he believes you, for now." Sesshomaru explained as he accepted that he had been correct, while he thought of all the knowledge that he could obtain from the Miko. Knowledge of the future to come, and the Youkai's role in said future.

Kagome released the breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding. She was happy that he believed her, and relieved that she was still alive. However his tendency to speak in the third person was getting old. Fast.

"You may use This Sesshomaru's Library Miko, under one condition. You are to teach his ward Rin how to read, as well as how to write. That is the only condition." Sesshomaru finally said, causing Kagome to smile.

She had no issues with teaching, she had been teaching her pack, (spare InuYasha who refused outright) how to read and write, and teaching Rin would be simple for her.

"I accept Sesshomaru-sama, however I ask that you refrain from calling me Miko, my name is Kagome." She replied as she bowed low in a sign of respect.

"Hn," Was the only response she got as Sesshomaru returned his attention to his dinner.

"May I be excused Sesshomaru-sama? I would like to visit the library so that I might pick out some material. I am also slightly tired, and I believe some rest would be beneficial to my health." Kagome mentally sighed as she continued with her formal speech. It was beginning to get boring and she longed to speak casually; however she realized the importance of speaking formally while in the presence of a Lord.

"This Sesshomaru gives you and Hikari permission to leave the dining area, so that Hikari may show you to the Library. This Sesshomaru will speak to his General's after lunch and will ensure that you will be able to use the training room tomorrow. As for Dinner, he will ensure that you have some food brought up to you, to ensure that you are not interrupted during your rest." Sesshomaru responded as he nodded to Kagome and Hikari, who had just finished eating when Kagome had asked to be excused.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama, I appreciate your hospitality. I also wish to thank you once again for saving me from Naraku and for healing me…" And with that Kagome bowed low and followed Hikari, (who had risen and was standing near the door to the room) out of the room.

After walking for a few moments in silence Kagome whispered quietly to Hikari, "Does he always talk like that? I mean talking in the third person? It got annoying so quickly…"

Hikari chuckled lightly as he responded, "He only speaks that way in front of guests, and it is his obligation as a Lord to remain respectful and honorable at all times. Not to mention that's sort of how he has to talk in front of guests, he isn't the only Lord who speaks like that; the other Lords speak that way as well. And I agree it does wear on the nerves quite quickly."

Kagome sighed as they approached a large pair of double doors made from solid wood, which was strange since the rest of the castle consisted of silken doors. Her attention was then turned to Hikari who opened the doors effortlessly, revealing to Kagome that they were at least half a foot thick.

"What's with the enormous thick doors?" She asked curiously as she attempted to push the door with one arm, only find that it barely moved, even though she was pushing with a fair amount of strength.

"They are a precaution set up in case of a fire, should a fire erupt these doors will take some time to burn through, therefore giving time for us to rescue the knowledge stored within." Hikari explained as he watched Kagome use all of her strength to push the door closed, which she only succeeded in with some help from Hikari.

"Oh, I get it, a sort of early safe room theory… cool." Kagome responded as she turned around and gaped at the library.

She had been expecting a moderate sized room filled with a handful of bound books, and possible a few hundred scrolls. Instead she found herself staring at the largest book collection she had ever seen. There were thousands of bound books on hundreds of bookshelves that were almost as tall as Sesshomaru was in his Demon form. And the room was larger than the garden that surrounded the tower where her room was located. And there were more scrolls than she thought possible to have existed, in the very centre of the library lay a desk, a very large table, three long futons, and numerous comfy looking chairs.

After a few moments of gaping around the room Kagome returned her attention to Hikari saying simply one word, "Wow,"

"Impressive isn't it? Within this library there are books from all over the known world, Lord Sesshomaru and his father have had Youkai gathering this collection for centuries. There is books on every kind of Youkai in here, books on their origins, on their powers, and on every other fact the may be important to them. There are books on Youkai rituals and laws, on human rituals and laws, and numerous other subjects. You see Kagome, both Lord Inu Taisho and Lord Sesshomaru believe that Knowledge is power, and since they strive to be the strongest,"

"They strive to have the knowledge of everything, gaining themselves an advantage against any foe they face." Kagome concluded as she walked towards the nearest bookshelf.

"That bookshelf contains all the information one might need to succeed in Youkai society. It teaches you how to act, behave, and present yourself in youkai society." Hikari explained as Kagome tilted her head and skimmed the titles.

Her eyes finally settled on a book titled, _Youkai society, the Do's and Don'ts._ Kagome then figured that since she was staying in Youkai Lords house, she might as well learn how to act while in his presence…

After choosing her book Kagome turned to Hikari and smiled, "Well shall we head back to the room? I wasn't kidding when I told Sesshomaru that I was tired…"

"Yes, of course." Hikari responded as he lead her back to the room, the two of them chatting happily as they walked back to her room.

~/_Meanwhile back with Sesshomaru/~_

Sesshomaru could not help but chuckle mentally as he caught Kagomes soft question,

"_Does he always have to talk like that?"_

Truth was Sesshomaru did not favour the speech of a Lord; however Hikari was correct in his answer. As a Lord Sesshomaru was expected to speak with dignity and digression, not only to hide his intentions from any who may try to harm him, but to also show that as a Lord he commanded respect. Still Sesshomaru despised his formal speech and only used it when necessary, or when he found it amusing, such as a predicament where he could annoy one of his brothers comrades.

His attention then began to focus on the Miko, or Kagome as she preferred to be called. She was truly interesting to him, a miko able to travel through time, a miko with ties not only to the Shikon no Tama, but also to his moronic half brother. Throughout the years he had watched the hanyou's group from afar, and he had come to two conclusions, first his brother truly was an idiot.

He had watched with hidden interest as his brother played with the hearts of the living Miko, while spending his time pining for the dead Miko that had betrayed him. He had also watched as the hanyou blatantly missed the signs of affection that the living Miko gave off, instead focusing his time on insulting her and attempting to control her with his brash words and demonic strength, but he never succeeded in his acts.

This fact lead Sesshomaru to his second conclusion, InuYasha was not the Alpha of his pack, the Miko was, she was the one who depicted when they rested, she as the one who fed and cared for the pack, ensuring that they were healed after battles, and being a shoulder to lean on for the Exterminator while she mourned the loss of her brother. It was the Miko who commanded the others in battle, telling them where to attack, on order to obtain the jewel fragments. And in Sesshomaru's opinion she was the only reason that her two human companions tolerated his dimwitted half brother.

As he contemplated his observation of the Miko Kagome his memory brought up one more fact about the woman that spurred his curiosity.

Her courage.

Despite all that they faced she remained strong, never faltering in her quest to collect the shards of the accursed jewel. Ignoring the rude remarks directed at her from the mutt, and continuing to show a happy face to her group despite the pain she was obviously feeling. And with her courage came her anger.

An unbridled wrath that had caused his half brother to eat dirt more then once, and seemed to rival that of a mother Youkai protecting her young from danger.

Sesshomaru was drawn from his thoughts by Rin. She was tugging gently on his sleeve, her big brown eyes looking up at him, a full smile placed on her face as she proudly announced, "Rin is done Lord Sesshomaru, may she go and play in the garden with Jaken now?"

Sesshomaru grinned inwardly as he thought of Jaken's displeasure of being forced to watch the energetic young girl.

"Yes you may Rin, just remember to be safe." Sesshomaru responded as he gently patted Rin's head, the slightest hint of a smile gracing his lips as she leaned forward and embraced him tightly.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, thank you for saving Rin's nee-san, thank you for saving Rin… thank you…" Rin mumbled slowly as she continued to hug Sesshomaru. "Thank you…_Daddy."_

And with that Rin ran out of the room calling for Jaken, leaving a shocked Sesshomaru in her wake.

"_Did she just call me Daddy?"_ Sesshomaru quickly shook his head and began to make his way towards his office.

Part way towards his office he stopped a servant and said, "This Sesshomaru would like for you to bring Keiji to his office, inform him that it is important." The servant bowed low and nodded her head before speeding off to find the greed haired Kitsune.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru continued towards his office his mind still going over Rin's last words to him before her departure to torture Jaken, _"Thank you… Daddy."_

He knew that she had looked up to him, and he was aware of her affections towards him, yet he was unaware of just how attached she had grown to him, and he was just beginning to become aware of just how attached he had grown to the young girl. Of how much he looked forward to hearing her giggle and laugh as she picked flowers and bestowed them upon Jaken and Ah-Uhn. Or the calm serene look on her face when she slept. He thought of how her constant chatter was a nice change from the silence that usually filled his patrols of the Western lands.

He also began to realize how protective he had grown of the young girl, how willing he was to drop everything and risk it all merely to assure that she was safe. How he was prepared to fight off all of Japan to ensure her safety. A few years ago Sesshomaru would have though of her as a weakness, a ploy in which his enemies could use to manipulate him, yet now he found himself thankful for her presence.

Instead of making him appear weak, he found himself growing stronger, he now found himself willing to fight any foe in order to protect her, he found himself willing to stay alert fully so that he might protect at any time. And he found himself training more often to ensure that he was capable of protecting her.

As he thought of his increasing strength due to his young ward his thoughts were drawn to his father's parting words to him.

"_Sesshomaru, have you someone to protect?"_

At first he had thought his father was mad, why would he need someone to protect? All he had to worry about was his own safety, which fitted him well, yet as time passed Sesshomaru came to realize to meaning of his father's words; however fate had been cruel to him and he failed in his duties. An act which brought upon the cold hearted Lord that currently ruled upon the western lands.

Yet once again he found himself willing to protect someone with all of his strength. Someone he was willing to both live and die for, someone he was willing to kill for. Someone he was willing to care for…

By the time he had finished his thoughts Sesshomaru was seated at his desk and awaiting the arrival of Keiji, his loyal General and the only true friend he had. His wait was short lived as his sensitive ears caught the sound of the Kitsune's approaching footsteps, and just as Keiji approached the door Sesshomaru said, "Enter."

Keiji smirked as he entered the room, Sesshomaru never waited for him to knock on the door, always calling him in seconds before he could knock. And as he entered the room he shook his head in silent laughter, "Your getting better at sensing me Sesshomaru; however you don't need to say 'Enter' every time. I know that when you summon me I'm going to be allowed in no matter what…"

"I know Keiji, but old habits die hard… now as for why I called you here…" Sesshomaru began as the Kitsune plopped himself down in the chair opposite his.

Keiji truly was a unique Kitsune, especially with his bright green hair that reached the small of his back. His eyes matched his hair perfectly, and always seemed to be laced with mischievousness. He wore similar clothing to Sesshomaru's; however his hakamas were black, his obi was forest green, and the decals on his upper Kimono were the same colour as his hair and eyes. At his hips lay two short blades that he wielded as twin blades, a weapon that suited the swift and agile Youkai. Finally adorning his face were the markings of the Kitsune royalty, one single turquoise stripe adorning each cheek and a single green oak leaf marking on his forehead.

"Let me guess… it's about the woman you have staying in the room connected to your own? The human miko that travels with your meddlesome brother…" Keiji assumed as he leaned back in his chair, allowing his three visible tails to shift so that he might make himself comfortable.

"Half-Brother, and yes. She is interested in using to training room to further herself in her training. You are to oversee her training, so that she might be able to protect herself from any danger that may threaten her or her pack. Also I want you to keep me updated on how her training is going." Sesshomaru began as he rested his chin on his arm which was resting on his desk, giving the appearance of someone lost in thought.

"All right, so you want me to train her eh? I don't have much experience with Miko's but I'll try. As for physical training I'll do what I can…" Keiji trailed off as he began to form lessons in his mind.

"Do not underestimate her Keiji, she is the Shikon no Miko, and has great powers locked within… Do not push her too far, or you might just end up finding yourself in a great deal of pain." Sesshomaru cautioned, causing Keiji to raise an eyebrow.

"Also do not try to woo her as you do with all the other women in the castle… she does not need the pressure of a lecherous Kitsune while training… do I make myself clear Keiji?" Sesshomaru said flatly while shooting his friend a knowing look.

"Yeah yeah, you just have to ruin my fun don't you… fine, I'll leave the woman alone… but I can't help it if she flirts with me, after all I am the best looking General you've got." Keiji replied arrogantly as he jerked his thumb at his chest.

"You're the only General I have, and don't you worry she wont be flirting, her heart still longs for the mutt, not to mention the fact that she has suffered sexually thanks to Naraku…" Sesshomaru shot back as he shook his head in disappointment.

The two men spent the rest of the evening going over possible training exercises for the Miko, they were only interrupted at Dinner, when Sesshomaru merely had food brought to them, while ordering for some food to be brought up to Kagome and Hikari.

The sun had set by the time Keiji stood and stretched saying, "Well Sesshomaru, that's all for me tonight, I need my sleep… especially since I have a new charge in the morning." He then nodded to Sesshomaru and headed towards the door, where he was stopped in his tracks by the sound of a shrill effeminate screech that rattled his eardrums.

Immediately Sesshomaru stood and raced towards the central tower, a single thought on his mind,

"_The Miko!"_

_ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Well there you have it, 14 pages of text that is pretty boring, but will mean a heck of a lot more as the story continues on… gotta hate those storyline chapters that seem boring until you realize just how important they are… like 5 chapters later. Next chapter will be much more interesting. Including some action, some curiosity, and an update on the other group (S+M)

Gtg, need my sleep.

Saffire Ryver


	13. Chapter 13

My Saviour is My Enemy

Hey,

Once again I find myself apologizing for the late update. But now I bring sad news the updates will be fewer in between. I am starting college in the fall, as well as a job that I need to work at as much as possible in order to pay the bills… but enough of my blabbing. I'm still going to be writing these stories and I will never stop. So without further ado, I introduce the thirteenth installment to the My Saviour is My Enemy series .

Here we go!

Crystal,

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Mending of A Broken Miko.

_The sun had set by the time Keiji stood and stretched saying, "Well Sesshomaru, that's all for me tonight, I need my sleep… especially since I have a new charge in the morning." He then nodded to Sesshomaru and headed towards the door, where he was stopped in his tracks by the sound of a shrill effeminate screech that rattled his eardrums._

_Immediately Sesshomaru stood and raced towards the central tower, a single thought on his mind,_

"_The Miko!"_

Meanwhile…

Kagome curled into her bed in fear as Naraku entered her room, a malicious aura sweeping across the room as he gazed at her wickedly.

"So Miko, you thought you could escape me by hiding in Sesshomaru's castle did you? You foolish girl, there is no where you can hide from me, I own you body, mind, and soul. No matter how far you run from me, I will find you..." Naraku said monotonously as he reached down and stroked Kagome's cheek, his miasma leaving ugly red welts along her flesh.

Kagome whimpered as the pain seeped in, the courage that had been brought upon by the safety of Sesshomaru's castle gone and forgotten, as she found herself right back in the clutches of the very epitome of evil, the man who had brought fear and guilt into her life with simple words that had cut like a double edged blade.

"And don't think that those that you cherish are safe Miko, everyone you hold dear has suffered because of you disappearance."

As Naraku spoke images began to fill Kagome's bedroom, images that chilled her down to the bone and destroyed her spirit.

The first was Rin, or at least what had once been Rin, now all that remained was the young girl's body. Her orange and white gingum kimono soaked in blood and her cherubic face marred with lashes and lacerations, her once bright brown eyes dull and lifeless. Kagome stifled a sob as she tore her attention from Rin's corpse only to experience the pain of loss once again.

Next her eyes fell upon Shippou and Sango. Shippou's severed head lying inches away from his body that was caked in blood, his puffy tail now limp with the weight of the heavy ruby liquid. His eyes and face frozen in a never ending scream that tore right through Kagome's soul. Sango was bound to a tree, her bone boomerang pinning her there through the abdomen, and her black and pink attire barely hanging onto her broken body, leaving Kagome to witness the cuts that had been carved into her flesh. Kagome could barely stifle another sob as she noticed that Kirara lay at Sango's feet, her cream coloured fur turned red with blood belonging both to her and Sango.

Kagome ripped her attention from her fallen sister only to gasp in horror as her eyes fell upon the two final members of her group. The first she noticed was Miroku, his robes stained dark with his blood that came from a great hole in his chest where his heart should have been. His violet eyes frozen on Sango, a look of pure sorrow frozen into them for all eternity.

Then her eyes fell upon him, his black hair spread about him in an almost angelic way, his dark purple eyes closed almost peacefully, the only evidence of suffering upon his face was his mouth that was parted in a silent howl of agony. He was pinned to a tree, ironic that the last time she would see him would so similar to the first. However the object binding him to the tree broke her heart. The sword of Earth created to protect his mother, a sword forged of pure love and affection, and yet there it was fully transformed pinning him to the tree of ages. His hands frozen in the act of attempting to free himself.

It was the sight of his body that broke her, a deep heart wrenching wail grew from her lips as she fell to the ground and curled upon herself. They were gone, all gone, and it had been her fault, had she not been so vain in her need for a bath, then none of this would have happened, they would all still be alive, they would not have suffered so… yet they would have, and it was her fault… had she not returned the damned jewel to their era then none of this would have happened. Naraku was right, he had always been right, the majority of her friends suffering had spawned from her foolish decisions. Had she not chosen to retrieve her cat from that well three years ago, then none of this would have happened. They would not be lying dead, instead they would be living…

And as Kagome lay there contemplating all of her idiotic decisions she let out a fierce, ground shaking scream that tore at her throat and left her breathless…

Sesshomaru passed Keiji within seconds, and he wasted no time in racing up the stairs towards Kagome's room. His mind focused solely on ensuring her safety.

He arrived at her room within seconds, and he wasted no time in tearing her door open. What he found within her room shocked him immensely.

Hikari was pacing anxiously at the end of Kagome's bed. His ears laid back and his tail twitching anxiously. His head turning to Sesshomaru the second that he entered the room.

"My Lord, Lady Kagome had just fallen asleep, when all of a sudden her scent became heavily laden with fear. She then began to whimper and cry out in her sleep… after a short while she curled upon herself and let out that terrifying scream…" He explained quickly as he bowed to his Lord his eyes never leaving Kagome's shaking form.

Sesshomaru walked straight past Hikari, his only sign of recognition towards the Wolf being a simple nod of the head. He arrived at Kagome's side within moments his heart giving a small ache as he took in her position. She was facing away from him, her body curled in upon itself in a tight fetal position. Her body was slick with sweat, and she was sobbing openly, and in between he could catch her repeating one phrase, "I'm sorry, it's all my fault…"

He quickly deduced that she was suffering from a nightmare; however he was unsure of how to awaken her without causing her more stress, or angering her to the point where she would purify him from existence… So he sat on the edge of her bed, placed his hands on her back, and began to rub her back softly. While he rubbed her back he began to speak softly to her, hoping that his words and actions would break through the spell that the dream had on her.

Kagome shuddered deeply as Naraku's malicious chuckle began to resonate all around her room, her hope and dreams fading with every second, and then she heard a sound that caused a flicker of hope to reignite within her heart. It was a soothing voice that was filling the room.

"Miko, you must listen to me… whatever you are seeing right now, it is not real. It is a dream, you are actually safe and secure within my castle walls, far from anyone that would ever be able to harm you. I can promise you Miko, upon my word as Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Land, that you are safe. No harm shall ever come upon you while you are living within my walls…"

Kagome cried softly as she listened to Sesshomaru speak, he sounded so honest and sincere. Yet she was so afraid, how could she trust him?

Was this not the man that had tried to kill her and her group oh so many times in the past? Was he not the same man that had struck fear into her heart the very first day that she ever laid eyes on him? Was this not the man that was known for his hatred for humans? Yet here he was caring for a human child, and willing to care for an annoying human woman.

"Do you truly believe him Miko? If you do you're more of a fool than I ever thought. He cares nothing for you; you are nothing more than a pawn to him in his quest for the sword that his hated half brother wields… You foolish human, Sesshomaru could never care for you, what you are hearing now is nothing more than an illusion brought forth to further you're pain…" Naraku said viciously as he tried to keep his grasp on Kagome's mind.

Naraku's voice snapped Kagome out of her train of thought, and she quickly shifted her gaze to him, as she stared at him she began to truly focus on what he was saying.

_**The sword that his hated half brother wields?**_ As she ran that phrase over in her mind a thought rushed into her mind

"_Wait a minute! Sesshomaru gave up on the Tetsusaiga a long time ago, in fact he gave it up because he knew that InuYasha needed it in order to control his demonic blood… This can't be right, why he would try to use me as a pawn to obtain a sword that he doesn't want doesn't make sense, plus he has Tokijin now… something really isn't right here…" _As she continued along this thought path Sesshomaru's voice once again entered her room, and once again it washed over her, calming her almost instantly.

"Miko, though I may not know what you are seeing or hearing right now, I know this, you are a strong and stubborn human, not to mention wise. You know that you are safe here, you are protected, and no one and nothing will ever harm you. This I promise you. So I simply ask this of you Miko, wake up, so that you will suffer no more…"

After hearing his words Kagome turned to Naraku and smiled, she had realized that what Sesshomaru said was right. The safety she felt when she was within Sesshomaru's domain was unlike she had ever experienced in her life. It was a warm and accepting safety, and it felt as if his entire castle was enveloped with Sesshomaru's aura. And as she thought about this safety she thought about how impossible it would be for Naraku to get in, let alone harm Rin.

"You wanna know what Naraku? This is MY DREAM and I'm sick of you're presence, so why don't you leave?" Kagome asked as she stood and began to walk towards him, passing by the images of her fallen friends that quickly changed to a scene of flowers and beauty. Kagome continued to smile sweetly as she walked through her room, changing scenes of death and destruction to those of life and innocence.

Kagome reached Naraku quickly and as she did she said one thing, "Naraku you will never own me, I belong to no one, and I never will, not you, not Kouga, not even InuYasha, I am my own person!" She said simply as she placed her hands on Naraku's shoulders and shoved him back.

Naraku grabbed her right shoulder roughly as he attempted to steady himself. "You don't understand Miko, you do belong to me, and you will realize just how much very soon." And as he finished speaking he released her shoulder and faded into the darkness of her subconscious.

Kagome woke up slowly, her mind still reeling from the dream; however she felt a small spark of victory at the thought that she had just expelled Naraku from her mind.

However her victory was short lived as she felt a strong surge of pain shoot through her right shoulder that caused her to jolt from the dream world back into the real world.

The first thing she noticed was that there were three demonic aura's in her room. The first one which was closest to her, was Sesshomaru, in fact he was sitting right next to he staring at her with a wide eyed look, this caused her to stare at him curiously for a moment, shocked at the sight of Sesshomaru showing emotion.

The next aura belonged to Hikari who was staring at her with a beet red face, his eyes quickly moving from her chest to her face. The final aura belonged to the Kitsune she had met earlier. His attention was also locked on her chest, a lecherous look stamped on his face.

Feeling slightly awkward she glanced down only to go bright red in embarrassment, during her rough awakening in which she had lurched forward in fear, her sleeping yakuta had fallen off her right shoulder revealing most of her right breast and part of her stomach. As soon as she noticed her situation Kagome let out and effeminate squeak as she pulled her yakuta closed, quickly tying the sash shut as she glared at the Kitsune… Keiji! That was what Hikari had called him… what a pervert…

She then froze as she felt a hand brush across her shoulder, moving the material back. She turned her head to see Sesshomaru staring at her back intensely.

"What is it?" She asked curiously, twisting slightly as she tried to see what had caught his attention… did she have a zit? Or a wound that had yet to heal… what was it… Then she was reminded about the pain she felt at the end of her dream, and her curiosity grew ten fold, as she became frighteningly aware of a searing pain that was originating from the area he was focusing on.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as Kagome squirmed, he then used his free arm to hold her down, while his other arm kept the fabric away from her shoulder. What had gained his attention was a small marking located on the back of her shoulder, the marking held two symbols that were joined, the first was a blood red heart, but the heart did not meet at the bottom as most hearts did, instead it hour-glassed and led into a pitch black tear drop.

"Miko, did you have any knowledge of this marking?" He asked as he gently ran his finger over it, effectively giving Kagome goose bumps.

"What marking?" she asked as she tried to turn and get a look at it.

"Cease your moving Miko, there is a marking on your shoulder in the shape of a bleeding heart. Do you know where it came from?" He asked seriously as she caught the Miko's eyes, as he caught her eyes he noticed two things, first was that she was still scared and just a little curious, but most importantly he noticed the unbridled beauty that lay within her smoky blue irises that seemed to delve right into his soul.

"_**She's beautiful is she not?" **_ His beast added with a light almost purr like growl.

"_I hadn't noticed I was far too busy wondering about this marking… it bears the same power signature as Naraku. Now silence, I need to concentrate, and figure out where this mark came from and how it is going to affect the Miko."_ He said as he averted his attention from Kagome's eyes to focus on the marking once again.

"No… but I would like to know why it's burning… in fact it only started burning since Naraku grabbed my shoulder in my dream." Kagome mused as she tried to focus on the origin of the marking.

"Naraku, he was in your dream?" Sesshomaru cut in immediately, "I need you to tell me exactly what happened in your dream Miko…" Sesshomaru commanded as he locked eyes with Kagome once again.

'_Yeesh, pushy isn't he… and why is he talking all normal of the sudden… ugh men"_ Kagome thought with a groan as she explained the whole of her dream to the three men in the room.

"That still doesn't explain where the mark came from, I remember seeing that mark yesterday while you were bathing, as well as during previous day when I had been changing your bandages while you were still unconscious." Hikari explained as he sat on the chair next to her vanity (make up desk) and wracked his brain trying to figure out where the marking came from.

"Rin knows…"

Everyone's attention immediately turned to towards the door to Kagome's room, where Rin was standing. She was wearing a pink sleeping yakuta and she had a stuffed geisha doll in her arms.

"What do you mean sweetie?" Kagome asked as she reached her arms out towards the girl, allowing Rin to run and jump into her arms.

"One night while Rin and Mommy were still at the bad mans place and Mommy was still asleep the bad man came in the room, he tried to hurt to me but Mommies barrier was still up so instead he went over to her and touched her shoulder while reading off a scroll, he then let a drop of something fall on her shoulder… you cried out a little Mommy, but then you fell back asleep." Rin explained as she looked up at Kagome her big brown eyes filled with worry.

Meanwhile Kagome was speechless, here was this little girl who had suffered through so much, and ended up not only travelling with Sesshomaru, but she had also somehow worked her way into not only his cold heart, but Kagome's as well. And now this little girl who had once called her sister, was now calling her Mommy. As she dwelt on this she began to realize just how much she missed Shippou.

"Rin, why is it that you refer to the Miko as Mommy now, while earlier you were referring to her as sister?" Sesshomaru asked in confusion while he also thought, _"And if you view her as Mommy and me as Daddy… then what are you thinking of the fact that we obviously share no affections for each other?"_

"Well, when we first trapped with the bad man Rin thought of her as a sister, protecting Rin from the bad man, and taking the punishment instead. But now that Rin thinks about it, sisters don't die for their sisters, but Mommies will die for their babies. Rin should know her real Mommy died for her a long time ago." Rin explained as a few tears escaped her eyes.

Kagome gave a small gasp of sadness as she leaned forward and hugged Rin to her tightly, saying, "Don't worry baby… you can call me Mommy as long as you want. I will consider it my greatest honour." She said as she kissed Rin on the top of her head.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru found himself staring at the pair, his heart softened at the sight; however something clicked into his mind as he thought over Rin's words. _'He read from a scroll while touching her shoulder… it can't be… all evidence of the existence of that spell was destroyed centuries ago… but with what Rin said it fits…"_ He then glanced up at Keiji, all signs of compassion and emotion void from his eyes.

"General Keiji, are you aware of the Possession spell?" He asked as he replaced Kagome's yakuta to its proper position.

Keiji's eyes widened as he caught his Lords meaning, "Lord Sesshomaru you can't possibly mean… that spell is forbidden." He replied as his tails puffed out in anger.

"This man we are dealing with cares not for the rules that forbid… what I would like to know is how? How did he come to knowledge of a spell in which to my knowledge there only exists one scroll too, a scroll that currently rests within these very walls, alongside the sacred artifacts of My family." Sesshomaru replied with a snarl.

"Can some one please explain to me what's going on?" Kagome suddenly asked as she stood up from the bed. "What is this possession spell… and what does it have to do with me?" She asked as she glanced between the two men.

"I am not certain yet, and until I am certain I will not assume." Sesshomaru said coolly, while hidden beneath his calm exterior he was fuming.

'_How did Naraku get his hands on that scroll? How is it possible? Only I can get within the sacred room, not even that whelp InuYasha bears the proper powers to get within its sacred walls.'_ He thought with a sneer as he began to walk towards the door.

He then paused as he looked back at Rin, "You may stay with the Miko if you wish tonight Rin." He then left the room, walking peacefully to the stairs then racing down them at his top speed, arriving at his office within seconds.

He then withdrew a small ring from within his kimono, quickly approaching his desk. Once he arrived at his desk he cleared off the right hand corner and took the ring placing it on his middle finger, he finally took his hand and formed a fist. Fitting his fist into an impression on the corner that he had cleared off, causing an instant chain reaction.

The first thing that happened was that the rug on his floor disappeared from sight, the wood floor beneath it changing before Sesshomaru's very eyes.

The wood floor seemed to sink into the ground, and steps began to form as the floor continued to sink. As the staircase was revealed an age old Magic cast by Sesshomaru's ancestors began to cover to room in an impenetrable barrier. Not only sealing Sesshomaru in, but sealing everyone out from the sacred chamber that was slowly being opened. Sesshomaru then walked towards the opening staircase, his skin crawling slightly as the age old magic covered the room, illuminating him in an eerie yellow aura.

He then proceeded to walk down the forming stairs, his cold eyes taking in the changes in wonder. Though he had travelled to the chamber many times since his first visit over two hundred years ago, he was still awed at the spell which concealed the secrets of the Inu clan.

The Wooden floor literally expanded and grew not only forming stairs but an intricate stairway that showed some of the finest woodwork that Sesshomaru had ever seen. All along the top of the stairwell there were frieze's a design his ancestors had taken from the ancient Greeks. And within the frieze's were engravings of his ancestors in fierce battles that had paved the way for the history that Sesshomaru now stood proud of. A history of warlords and world conqueror's, world conqueror's that the modern day humans of Kagome's time would long forget, though it was unknown to Sesshomaru. Instead they would be reduced to tales of Myths and fantasy that through time would be tossed off as fiction.

As Sesshomaru continued down into the chamber his hyper sensitive ears could catch the sound of the stairwell disappearing in behind him. Just another precaution his ancestors had set up to hide their secrets from the world. Eventually he came upon a massive room that could only be compared to that of a sparring area large enough to fit a pair of large dragons comfortably. Within this room there were hundreds of spirits moving freely about. Mere remnants of Sesshomaru's past, these were all the beings that he had ever slaughtered, and thus before him lay the main challenge to reaching the ancestral chamber, the challenge of strength. He must prove his strength to his ancestors by once again defeating his foes. But his ancestors were not cruel, these foes were considerable weaker than they had been when he destroyed them. And he wasted no time in walking through the chamber, using his acidic whips to rip and tear his way through the crowd of undead enemies.

He found little difficulty as he passed through the mob. Wasting little energy as he eliminated all that stood in his way; finally he reached the two massive doors that stood at the end of the room. Standing before the door were three mid sized dragons. Sesshomaru stood emotionless (as usual) and withdrew Tokijin, he then said "Dragon Strike," in an eerily calm voice, the attack shredding through the dragon spirits effortlessly.

Sesshomaru then walked towards the doors and prepared to face the next challenge, the challenge of Blood. He balled his ringed hand into a fist once again, he then placed it in a impression in the door and said, "I am Lord Sesshomaru Inu no Taisho, son of Takeshi Inu no Taisho. And I ask of you my ancestors for the privilege set upon me by my birthright as the heir to the Inu no Taisho blood line." He said as the ring reacted with the door, placing a small cut on his finger then using the blood to verify his claim.

After a few minutes the enormous doors, (which was engraved with the three symbols of the Inu No Taisho clan, a pale blue crescent moon, a golden sun, and a piercing black seven sided star) glowed a brilliant shade of magenta that matched perfectly to his striped markings upon his wrist. A brilliant white light then split the two doors apart, and revealed the ancestral chamber, and at the entrance to the chamber stood the origin of Sesshomaru's family, The Goddess Misaki Yuzuki (Beautiful Blossom of the Superior or Gentle Moon.)

She was truly beautiful. Her hair was nearly down to her ankles, shimmering an unimaginable shade of silver that put Sesshomaru's to shame. Her eyes were kind and gentle, both a soft and beautiful shade of magenta. Her arms and body bore not magenta markings but gold, and her cheeks were graced with three stripes each. Over her left shoulder lay her long and elegant tail, just like Sesshomaru's lay on his right hand side. He beauty was unrivaled by all the gods, he entire demeanor speaking of love and a power that was unlimited, a power she passed on to her children and descendents.

She smiled sweetly at Sesshomaru, her loving gaze bearing right through his heart, her all seeing eyes bearing witness to his past present and future. She bowed her head to him, and he instantly responded by bowing low, a sign of honour and respect.

"Sesshomaru Inu no Taisho, son of Takeshi and Naomi, in order to enter the chamber behind me you must answer me these questions three. Do you accept?" She asked, her harmonic voice resonating around the room, sending chills down his spine and a twinge of fear into his soul. This was a woman who could render armies useless with a glance, and destroy even the strongest demons with the sweep of her delicate hand.

"Yes, I am prepared to answer the sacred questions Mother Misaki Yuzuki." He responded as he bowed once again, his hair curtaining around him as he prepared to answer the three questions that had been passed down throughout the centuries.

"The first question I shall ask of you is this. Who of the Inu clan bears the marking of the Aquamarine Crescent Moon?" She asked as she closed her eyes and awaited the answer.

"The Royal males of our family bear the crescent marking, but only the current Lord and his heir." He answered as he took a deep breath.

"That is correct, now for question number two. Who bears the marking of the Golden Sun?" She asked as she opened her eyes and smiled sadly at Sesshomaru.

A tight feeling entered his chest and Sesshomaru stared past her for a moment his eyes resting on an unknown area in the ancestral chamber. "The Royal Lady of the clan, also to be known as the life partner of the current Lord; however the marking is only received after the mating ritual is complete and the woman is accepted by you Mother Misaki Yuzuki." He explained as he tried to swallow a dry lump in his throat.

"Correct and for the final question, who is the bearer of the final symbol the Seven Pointed Onyx Star?"

"The bearer of the marking of the Seven Pointed Onyx Star, is none other than you. The proud mother who eternally watches over her children with a watchful eye. And there will be one other, the destined child. Born of true love, a child who will bring balance to all that is unbalanced and heal all that which has been destroyed." He answered as he glanced up, his gaze strong as he caught hers.

"You are correct my child. You may enter the inner sanctum. And the scroll which you seek is safe; none have disturbed it in eons…" She added as she faded from view.

Sesshomaru entered the room with a steady stride, his mind still reeling form the encounter with his ancestor. He had met her many times in the past, yet every time he experienced the same foreign feeling, a feeling he had only ever felt once before. Fear. It was a feeling he had swept from his life nearly 150 years ago, during a time he refused to think about or acknowledge.

The first thing he noticed upon entering the ancestral chamber was the east wall. It held many shelves made of the purest Marble, and the shelves held dozens of urns, urns that held the ashes of his ancestors. The final two urns held his attention the most though, the first held his father, a man that he had hated since his ridiculous death. And the final held the one person that Sesshomaru refused to speak of, and the one his beast would cease to talk about.

He averted his attention from the urns to the North Wall. It held millions of scrolls, holding all the knowledge that his family had collected throughout the years. Knowledge that many of his ancestors had killed in order to obtain; however his attention was focused on finding one scroll in particular. A scroll his father had obtained a scroll on the possession marking ritual.

He found it quickly, and he wasted no time in removing the scroll form its protective encasement within the sacred scroll bindings. He then sat down on an ornate chair that was located behind a beautifully designed desk that had been obtained in a siege from Greece with his father's father. He quickly scanned through the scroll and sighed, he was right. Naraku had placed a possession marking on Miko, and this knowledge meant great suffering for her. Sesshomaru could not help but sigh in frustration and slight sadness as he read through the scroll finding about the ways to remove the marking. The results granted him very little comfort.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Kagome stared in shock at Hikari and Keiji. Hikari was still sitting on the chair near her vanity, his soft green eyes focused on her with compassion and a look of never ending sorrow. While Keiji seemed to be sizing her up, he was the first to speak and the normality of his words calmed her down. "Lady Miko, it's a pleasure to meet you. I will being training with you in the morning. You might want to get some sleep though… I won't go easy on you just because you're a Lady." He said with a wink as he bowed and left the room.

Kagome smiled softly at his words, then she sat down and watched as Rin curled up instantly against her, her little eyes already drooping as she said, "I hope you'll be okay Mommy… I love you…" and with that Rin was asleep.

Kagome then turned her attention to Hikari she thought about her question for a minute before asking, "Hikari… what is a Possession mark?"

Hikari sighed as she asked this, he had known it was coming and he could not help but ask the gods for protection as he prepared to answer her question.

"A possession mark is a mark of pure evil. It is a mark placed on one person by another, most often by a male to a female. It is a mark meant to single that person out as a well… possession of the marker's. It is also a forbidden act to place it on a person… mainly because of the after affects of the mark. You see Kagome, now that Naraku has marked you… well he can freely enter your dreams."

"And there is nothing you or anyone else can do about it. During your sleeping hours he will have free reign of your dreamscapes, giving him the ability to warp your dreams however he sees fit. While during the waking hours you will feel the mark a never ending source of pain… and the pain levels are controlled by the emotions of the marker. If he is experiencing a high level of emotion, then the pain will be excruciating, just like if his emotion level is low the pain level will simply be a low throb. Some people found the stress of mark, and the horrifying dreams to be too much, and as such many of the marked people took their lives." He explained as he fiddled unconsciously with the edge of his kimono.

"Is there a way to remove the marking?" Kagome asked slowly after letting the reality of her situation set in.

"Yes, the most obvious being to kill the marker; however in your case I understand it's not that simple. There are two other ways, the first is to drink to blood of one of the immortals, we called them the fallen… and I believe you humans refered to them as the angels… that is impossible nowadays since the angels are long extinct here on this world. They now only exist in the after life, whether it be heaven or hell. The final is for the marked to find their soul mate and mate with them. Then the mark will be replaced with a marking of pure love, but it must be pure love or the marked will die, their heart breaking from the strain." He finished as he bowed his head.

"I'm sorry My Lady, I know that this knowledge must be despairing on you… but it is the truth… however you might not have a possession marking Kagome. For example you are feeling no pain in your shoulder… correct?" He asked his face bright with hope, his hope quickly diminished when he noticed that Kagome glanced down at her bed and did not answer, instead her hand flew to her shoulder and she let out a shrill cry of pain. She did not scream for long though, she quickly passed out and found herself entering a blissfully terrifying unconsciousness. Hikari quickly ran to her side, his eyes wide with fear as he kneeled by her side and prayed to the gods for a swift resolution to Kagome's pain.

* * *

Naraku let out a deep groan of satisfaction as he reached his completion within Kikyou. His hips giving once last thrust, causing Kikyou to mimic his cry as she also reached her climax. He then reached down and bit rather roughly on her breast, sucking hard enough on it to leave a rather dark and ugly marking as he lifted his mouth. She moaned in response to his actions, a action that caused him to smile wickedly as he pulled out of her hand lay next to her, his eyes lecherously glancing up and down her body. "Remind me to thank our new ally later for her… contribution to our cause." He said as he roughly pulled her into a kiss, causing her warm blood to flow into his mouth.

"Yes, I believe she deserves much thanks… now why don't we include my new 'toy' in our next escapade tonight?" Kikyou asked seductively as she glanced over to InuYasha who was watching the couple with mild interest, his eyes racking over Kikyou wildly, his pants bulging with his want for the revived Dark Miko.

"Hmn, I do believe that that is a wonderful idea… why don't you join us InuYasha?" Naraku asked finally as he glanced up at InuYasha and beaconed him forward with one hand.

InuYasha smiled lecherously as he approached the bed, his orange eyes narrowed wickedly as he began to remove his outer shirt in anticipation for the coming activities.

_To be continued…

* * *

_

Argh! I feel so dirty for typing that… ugh… *shudder* I hope you guys liked it… because the next one will be coming soon… all I need you to do is review… because reviews are the fuel that feed my ego and imagination .


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: The Retribution Of A Once Enemy.

O.O Wow, I kinda dropped off the radar for a while there… sorry about that. But yeah life with me is always full of fun and life. Even now as I type this fun stuff is happening. But Not to get into that, here is the Fourteenth installment of My Saviour is My Enemy. Oh and as always thank you for the review and keep them coming. And for you new readers, welcome and I hope you stick around… though I will warn you I'm a slow updater… Oh yes and this will ba a… LONG chapter… it was originally going to be two chapters but I decided to be nice and make it just one really long one…

Anywho… ah yes disclaimer. I don't own any of the Original InuYasha characters. But characters in this fic that are not in the manga do belong to me!

Without Further Ado!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: The Retribution of A Once Enemy.

Sango gasped as they flew up towards the castle… there was a heavy aura surrounding the area and she was growing less and less hopeful the closer they drew.

Miroku was also growing steadily more worried for Kagome, he could feel the heavy aura of death surrounding the castle and he instinctively placed a hand on Sango's shoulder. He truly hoped that they would find her alive, because he did not know how he would deal with her death… while also dealing with the grief of his beloved.

They landed just outside the castle, Sango and Miroku jumped off and in turn Kirara shook her fur out and stared at the castle. Everyone armed themselves before they entered the castle, preparing themselves for a battle that they all knew would be fatal.

However they met no battle, despite the heavy fog of Miasma within there was no one within; instead they found only the dead bodies of the human residents of the castle.

Sango quickly placed her mask on, and Miroku wrapped a handkerchief around his mouth and nose. Meanwhile Ginta and Hakkaku continued walking as normal, the dense Miasma having no effect on their Youkai bodies.

They continued to search the area, mainly relying on the senses of the two Wolf Youkai. Sango then glanced up and watched as Ginta took off running in one direction while saying, "This way!" They followed after him and came to the room where Kagome and Rin had been held.

Sango's eyes widened as she took in the room, she first noticed the hole in the wall and thought, _'Did she escape… or someone arrive to help her?'_

She was drawn from her thoughts by Miroku saying, "S-sango… I think we've found something…" He dropped to his knees at the sight of a darkened pool of blood with chunks of flesh. He paled beneath his handkerchief while whispering, "We were too late… there is no way she could have survived something like this…"

"You're right… she couldn't have survived it on her own…" Replied a gasping voice from behind the bed Rin had been kept in.

Everyone came to attention quickly, their weapons poised to kill, but it was Sango who approached to see who was speaking, she was shocked to find Kagura lying in a pool of her own blood, her face unnaturally pale, and her eyes half lidded with exhaustion.

"What do you mean by that… and what happened to you?" She asked while keeping the Hiraikotsu raised and ready.

"… I mean that though… it seems that she's gone… she's not… she had help leaving…" Kagura replied with a raspy gasp, with every word she grew weaker, but her fate mattered not to her, what mattered most to her was the heart that was now beating within her chest.

"As for me… lets just say Naraku finally grew… tired… of me… and gave me the freedom of life… then the freedom of death…" She replied while taking in a deep breath.

She then watched in shock and terror as Hakkaku walked over to her and knelt down; he then rubbed his hands together and pulled them apart revealing a light blue mist that emanated from his palms.

"Hakkaku, what are you doing? She's the witch that killed our brothers!" And worse she's the one that killed Kouga…" Ginta replied while walking forward and pulling Hakkaku back.

"No Ginta, she didn't kill Kouga… it was another Naraku incarnation… she was different… and she had whips…" Hakkaku replied as he remembered the day that Kouga had died.

_**~~//Flashback\\~~**_

It had been a calm fall afternoon and Kouga had been overlooking the training of young cubs. He had also been watching Ayame with a smile. They had just mated a few weeks before, and she told him that morning of the fact that she was pregnant.

He truly loved her… it just took him some time to realize it. And he was glad he had realized it, though the mutt didn't deserve Kagome, he knew he didn't either. She was special, and she deserved a special guy.

He then turned his attention back to the cubs that were playing around, a large group of them had ganged up on a runt. He chuckled as he walked over and let out a shrill whistle, "Hey kids! Leave him be! Remember, we're a pack, we fight as a pack, defend each other as a pack, and help each other as a pack." He said while they removed themselves from a dog pile, leaving a whimpering small wolf Youkai.

He walked over and was about to help the child to their feet when he sensed a Demonic Aura enter the area. He sighed as he thought, 'I was wondering when she was gonna come around again.' He then stood and turned around to face Kagura who was sitting on her feather, her eyes were set on him, and strangely enough, he thought he could see regret in her eyes.

"You're not gonna get what you came for Wind Witch." He replied as he glanced over to Ayame. He then titled his head back and let out a howl, the meaning was clear, "Go home to the Mother Pack." The mother pack was the castle of his Father, the Lord of the East, he was actually living out on his own, a way of finding himself and branching out the pack. Nevertheless, when things got rough his pack often returned to the Mother pack for safety.

He then glanced over at Ayame and simply said, "Run," She nodded as she turned on her heel and took off running.

He then watched as the rest of his pack followed after her, he finally returned his attention to Kagura before saying, "You're not getting them." He responded as he placed himself in a fighting position.

"That is where you are wrong Wolf Prince…" Kouga's eyes narrowed as the feather disappeared and Kagura landed calmly on the ground.

Kouga's only reply was a huff as he cracked his knuckles and prepared to fight.

Kagura shook her head sadly, she knew how this battle was going to end… no matter how strong the Wolf Prince was… there was no way he could be prepared for what was coming.

She flipped her fan open and sighed as she felt the pulse of power coming from within its wooden handle. That had been Naraku's decision. 'A precaution to ensure a successful battle…' She rolled her eyes as she inspected him. She pitied him, especially since she knew that 'she' would never let him see the end of this day.

Kouga was the first to act, he quickly drove his fist into the ground sending a shock wave of dirt and stones towards her body. She huffed before flicking her fan towards him and saying "Dance of the Dragon!" She then watched with awe as five large serpent-like tornadoes shot forth from her fan. The shard of the Shikon within had truly increased her powers, and as such she could see why Naraku felt that this fight was going to be over with quickly.

Kouga just barely dodged the attacks and he grumbled as he glared at Kagura, "Fuck, she's gotten a hell of a lot stronger since we last fought… something's not right…" He shook that last thought away as he charged at her will full speed, a whirlwind kicking up behind him as he ran, he neared Kagura quickly taking swings at her and kicking out with his powerful legs.

Kagura dodged to the best of her ability but she was still struck in the chest by one of his kicks and she was sent flying into a cliff wall. She groaned as she quickly shook her head and regained her bearings. She then stood and grabbed her fan flipping it out towards him once again as she shouted, "Dance of Blades." She watched with a grim satisfaction as the wind blades shot forward and tore at the Wolf Prince who had been approaching her with a look of determination set on his face.

Kouga stumbled for a moment before shooting forward at an impossible speed and grabbing Kagura by the throat, though his body was experiencing excruciating pain, he would not give up or surrender, he was the son of the Eastern Lord, and he was also going to be a father, and he was not going to allow this witch to escape once again.

He slammed her against a wall and snarled, his usually calm and joyful face filled with determination and rage, "Finally Witch, I am going to avenge my brothers that you slaughtered, finally I will lay their souls to rest and rid the world of yet another vermin, finally I will have my revenge." He then began to crush her wind pipe with his hand, going as slow as possible to cause her as much pain as possible for the sins she had committed.

Kagura struggled to breathe as she used her hands to try and force another attack from her fan.

Kouga noticed this action and tore the fan from her hands, he then crushed it in his free hand and tossed it behind his back, "Not this time Wench, there will be no escape for you this time…" He snarled as he hoisted her a good foot off the ground and slammed her back into the wall, his strong arm effectively cutting off the oxygen flow to her lungs.

"You will let her go Wolf Prince; that is you will if you want your precious Mate to live."

Kouga cringed slightly as a haughtily seductive voice cut through the silence of the clearing outside of his cave. He then froze as the smell of fresh mountain air, spring Lilies, and fear drifted past his nose. He spun around partially, his hand still holding Kagura secure, while his cerulean eyes fell upon the source of the undeniable scent of Ayame and the strange voice that had threatened her.

The voice belonged to a female Youkai, she was standing tall, Ayame held roughly in her arms, and a strange weapon held snuggly against her throat.

The weapon at first glance appeared to be a serrated dagger, its deadly teeth held dangerously close to Ayame's jugular. However the hilt of the dagger did not just simply end, instead it continued on to a long and rather intimidating whip that was coiled up around the woman's arm.

The woman herself was a strange yet beautiful sight to behold. She was tall for a woman, standing it an impressive 5'11 (Sesshomaru is 6'4). She was clothed quite strangely, and it caught Kouga's attention for a split second, she was wearing long tight fitting dark brown pants that were bound down the sides with black thread. She had a tight fitting black halter top that was quite low cut showing off a needless amount of her cleavage. Her arms had sleeves on them, but the sleeves were not attached to her shirt. Instead they here held to her upper arm with a buckle. The sleeves held close to her arm until just below her elbow, they then flared slightly before ending just above her wrist.

Her face was slender and beautiful with a pale tanned complexion and pretty almond shaped eyes. And she had short black hair that crossed her face and curtained over her left eye. Her eyes were a yellow green, and they had an eerie reptilian slit for a pupil. However the most interesting fact of this woman was the scales that lined the sides of her face, trailing perfectly with her hairline, they then continued down her neck and wrapped around it like a necklace before disappearing down her back.

"Now pretty boy, if you don't let Kagura go, I'm going to bleed this pretty little wolf and the pup in her womb." She said calmly, and it was her calm nature that struck an unusual beat of fear into Kouga. She was far too calm in this situation, which told him point blank that she was serious.

He complied quickly, dropping Kagura, he then locked eyes with Ayame, not really paying attention to Kagura who was taking in hearty mouthfuls of air as she tried to regain her breath.

Ayame was terrified.

She had been running through the forest with the rest of the pack when this strange woman had stepped out from behind a tree and grabbed her quite roughly, "Come now dearie, we're going to go have a nice chat with your precious mate." Not even a second later they were standing in behind Kouga, and he was in the process of throttling Kagura.

Ayame had a major panic attack when the woman had held onto her and seemingly pulled them through a tunnel the size of a pinhole within a second. Little did she know but Ayame had just experienced the terror of teleporting. A skill the woman holding her was well gifted in.

However none of this mattered to Ayame at the moment, all that mattered was Kouga. He was looking at her with a look of pure unbridled love, and it was a look that terrified her to no end, a look that spoke of a love that was only spoken of in Legends, a look of true love. He then closed his eyes slowly in a solitary blink before gently reaching a hand up to touch their mating mark. At that point Ayame began to struggle, she had an idea of what was going through his mind, and she was not going to stand for it. Her struggling was quickly stilled by the woman holding her, "If you continue to move, I will rip the unborn child from your womb and ensure you never bear again, do I make myself clear?" Ayame stilled and nodded slowly, her green eyes wide in fear.

Kouga took a deep breath as he heard the strange woman threaten his mate, it was taking all of his self control not to charge forward and rip her head off, and it was taking even more self control to hold back the raging beast that was his inner wolf. Most of the time it was free and wild, but now he was holding it back for the sake of his mate and child.

He knew why she was panicking, it was because she knew what decision he had to make. He was an Alpha, not only in their relationship, but in his pack as well, and the decision he had to make was for the both of them. He then dropped his fists to his sides and said, "Take em, they're not worth it." He then prepared himself for the pain he knew was coming.

Meanwhile Kagura was slowly getting used to the sensation of breathing once again while glancing at the newcomer from the corner of her eyes. _'Cutting it kind of close wasn't she? One more moment of that and I would have been a goner… damn that Shelinda…'_

She then stood and pulled another fan out from within her kimono, she then pulled it back while whispering, "Sorry…" She then said "Dance of The Dragon!" The serpentine tornadoes hit him from behind roughly, there were five once again, and two immediately went for his knees, ripping through them quickly, and as they tore through they grabbed the shards and dropped them calmly in Shelinda's hand. The other three tornadoes did just as much damage. Two went directly for his shoulders, ripping through them painfully, and effectively ripping off one of his arms completely.

The final and thickest tornado tore right through his abdomen, sending even more blood splashing to the ground.

Kagura turned her head sadly as she watched her attack tear through the Wolf Prince, he truly did not deserve such a fate, and to see such a promising Youkai defeated so easily tore right at her, she truly hated the position that Naraku placed her in.

Kouga gasped as pain tore through him in an excessive amount, he could not even begin to comprehend where one pain began and another ended, and even worse, he had lost the feeling of his legs and one of his arms. Nevertheless, his attention was on Ayame, he could see that she was struggling with not struggling, and he watched with a broken heart as tears streamed down her face. However in the back of his mind he could still hear the whispered apology of the Wind Witch, and this confused him greatly.

He then froze as the woman holding her smirked suddenly, "Oh don't worry Wolf Prince, she'll be joining you in the afterlife soon… or should I say you'll be joining her."

Kouga then let out a hoarse heart wrenching scream as the serpent Youkai calmly pulled her blade across Ayame's jugular. The effect was immediately affective as Ayame's blood flowed like a waterfall down her throat. The woman then released her, letting her limp and dying body fall to the ground.

Ayame gasped suddenly as she felt the blade slide through her flesh. When she hit the ground she slowly moved herself so that she was facing Kouga, then with her dying breath she whispered, "I love you…" She then faded away the light leaving her once bright green eyes.

Kouga snapped.

The sight of his mate dying was far too much for him, and he could not help himself from releasing the chains that were binding his inner wolf. His eyes went a vibrant crimson, and his fangs elongated as he let out a terrifying feral snarl. He then lifted his last remaining arm and punched the ground, his body was already beginning to heal from the ordeal and the unleashing of his inner demon was only speeding up the process.

As he punched the ground another shockwave of dirt and stones shot at the strange woman who had just murdered his mate. However this time there were deadly shards of stone within the shockwave.

Shelinda rolled her eyes as she teleported in behind Kouga and snapped her whip at him, it quickly wrapped around his throat, and as it did razor like spikes came out of the whip and dug into his flesh, "Did you really think that you could hurt me with such a pathetic attack? No wonder you had to rely on the Jewel shards… you're pathetic… and I'm doing the world a favour in ending your life. She then snapped her arm back, pulling the whip as she did.

The whip then acted as a saw blade cutting off Kouga's head in one quick motion.

Shelinda smirked as she walked off a short distance, she then bent slightly to pick up Kagura's discarded fan. She stood and turned around grinning maliciously at Kagura, "At first I wondered why 'He' sought me out with beings like you and your sister at his side… but now I see, your weak, just as your sister is… no wonder he sent me to make sure the job was finished this time…" She then smirked as she teleported off to return the shard to the man that had brought her from her home country to this strange land.

Meanwhile Kagura slowly approached Kouga, she could not help but cover her lower face with one hand while whispering, "Oh Kami… it wasn't meant to end like that…" She then walked over to his severed head and slowly closed his eyes, a few tears streaming down her cheeks as she said, "How many more people must die for his damned jewel? If it were not for Kanna and Kohaku… I'd leave… even if he did kill me." She admitted with a soft whisper.

"Why did you apologize to him before you attacked him?" Kagura froze as Hakkaku walked out from within a cave, at the time that Kouga had told all of the wolves to flee he had held back, not wanting to leave his pack mate and best friend alone.

"Because… I didn't want to have to hurt him… I know why he was protecting the shards… I know that they were much safer when they were with him…" She admitted while taking a few steps away from him.

"Don't worry Wind Witch, I won't hurt you… though you do deserve it…" He admitted with a sigh. "So you stick around with Naraku cause of someone called Kanna and Kohaku? Why, why not take off, and save yourself?" He asked while slowly closing Ayame's eyes.

"Because, Kanna is my sister… and Kohaku is a child…" She said while sighing, "I am the only one who can protect them…" She said while pulling a feather from her hair and throwing it to the ground, it quickly grew and she climbed into it, "I truly am sorry for their deaths… had it been my decision… they would have lived…" She said while flying off.

Hakkaku sighed as he watched her fly off, though all of his instincts told him not to trust her, he did, and he hoped in a small way that she would someday find freedom from Naraku.

_**~~//Flashback\\~~**_

'_And so you did Wind Witch…' _He thought while focusing his healing powers on her body.

The other watched as he healed Kagura, slowly bringing her back from the edge of death, "Ginta, she not only felt regret for what she did… I don't think she ever had a choice in the actions she took, she did what she did for Naraku to protect her pack mates." He explained while watching as his powers worked their magic on her body.

"Her pack mates?" Ginta and Miroku asked in unison while sitting down on the bad that had been Rin's.

"Yeah, her sister Kanna, and some kid named Kohaku, she told me she wouldn't leave Naraku cause she had to protect them from him." Hakkaku explained as Kagura slowly woke up.

Sango gasped as she heard what Hakkaku said, she then glanced at Kagura and asked, "Is it true… were you keeping my brother alive?"

Kagura glanced around in confusion, she was supposed to be dead, not still in the ruined castle, even stranger, the wolf that had been there when the Wolf Prince had died was now healing her. She then glanced over to Sango and nodded, "Yes, I was doing everything in my power to keep him safe… both he and Kanna… but Naraku grew angry when he lost Kagome and Rin… he got so angry that he took it out on me, blaming me for his failure, and giving me the final insult, he returned my life to me, only to end it… or so I thought… why did you rescue me wolf?"

"You may call me Hakkaku, and I saved you because you don't deserve to die, you may have done a lot of bad things in the past… but in my opinion doing bad things for a good reason isn't all that bad. " He explained while healing the worst of her wounds, once he was done he sighed and said, "Everyone deserves a second chance."

Kagura paused for a moment before tears began to cascade down her cheeks, "But now Kanna and Kohaku will suffer! My failure to save them is my punishment… why could you not just let me die?"

It was Sango that responded.

She walked over to Kagura and knelt down next to her, "I know what you are going through… I lost my brother… just as you've lost Kanna, but you cannot just give up. You must stand and you must be willing to give your all to fight for her, if you want to truly help her… then join with us, and we can rescue our siblings together." Tears were flowing down her own cheeks as she leaned forward and embraced the weeping woman.

Kagura gasped when she was hugged, and she all but pulled away before saying, "Thank you… and I can promise you all this… I will prove to you my loyalty, and I will help rescue our younger siblings." She said while sitting up slowly.

"Wonderful, welcome to the group Kagura, now I must ask you this, you say that Naraku lost Kagome and Rin? Who took them? Where are they?"

Kagura smiled as she looked up and replied, "Who else would rescue Rin?"

* * *

Kagome woke up with a yawn and a quiet groan. The sunlight was beaming right onto her bed and Hikari was leaning against the wall next to the bed.

"Good Morning Lady Kagome, it's wonderful to see you awake again… I hope Naraku did not enter your dreams again…" He said while smiling at Rin who was still curled up next to Kagome, her cherubic face relaxed in sleep, and her thumb resting calmly in her mouth while she sucked on it.

"No… and I've got to say, I'm happy he didn't, though I've got to say that my shoulder hurts like hell…" She said while reaching back and rubbing the spot where the marking was.

She then reached down and gently shook Rin's shoulder, "Sweetie, you need you need to wake up now…" Rin mumbled in her sleep while cuddling more into Kagome.

Hikari chuckled at the pair before saying, "I was told to tell you by General Keiji that you are to begin training with him in twenty minutes…" He then watched as Kagome's eyes bugled and she exclaimed, "What? And you're just telling mw this now? Why didn't you wake me up? Why did you let me sleep in!" She then slowly climbed out of bed and ran a single hand over Rin's hair, "I'll see you later sweetie."

She then spun around and asked Hikari, "What am I supposed to wear while sparring! I can't exactly wear the kimono I wore last night and I don't have anything else to wear!"

His simply responded by pointing to a pile of clothing stacked neatly at the end of her bed.

"And to answer your previous questions, I did not wake you because I know that you need your rest, so I allowed you to sleep in, though had you slept for five more minutes I would have woken you." He explained calmly with a smile while watching her panic.

She shot him a glare while approaching the pile of clothes quickly. She lifted it noticing that it was almost identical to Sango's battle garb except for the fact that it was green where Sango's was pink. She climbed into it quickly and was surprised to find that it fit perfectly, "How?"

"While I was bandaging your wounds Lord Sesshomaru had me take your measurements, which is why the Kimono fit as well." He explained with a shrug before turning approaching her and saying, "Now get going, you're going to be late…"

Once he was by her side he pulled a brush from within his robes and gently brushed her hair back into a pony tail. He then ushered her out of the room and quickly led her to the training room.

They arrived with minutes to spare, Keiji was leaning against the wall talking away to a group of female servants that were giggling and checking him out. When he noticed Kagome and Hikari he stood and grinned, dismissing the girls, causing them to leave with sighs and frowns.

Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes at Keiji, "He's worse then Miroku… I think it might be because he's actually good at wooing the women…" She then bowed to him as she said, "General Keiji, I was told you were waiting for me. She then watched in shock as he attempted to us two of his tails to sweep her off her feet, she jumped back and looked up just in time to dodge an attack from a staff he had pulled from seemingly nowhere.

She glanced up at him in dumbfounded astonishment as he spun the staff only to have it disappear in a puff of smoke and reappear as a chopstick in his hand.

"Good, not only are you on time and prepared to fight, but you also do not need to be taught the lessons of: to be prepared for anything, and to never take your eyes off your opponent. Now shoo Hikari, I've got training to attend to…" He said while waving his hand at Hikari who opened his mouth to interject; but instead he shrugged his shoulders at Kagome and took off running back to her room to be there for Rin when she woke up.

Keiji then seemed to size up Kagome before crossing his arm and saying, "Well Shikon Miko, lets see what you've got… attack me." He then relaxed his shoulders and tilted his head.

"What?" Kagome could hardly believe this man, one moment he was attacking her and the next praising her, and now he was telling her to attack him.

"You're right, heal that wrist first, then attack me… chop chop, haven't got all day." He replied while nodding his head and glancing at her with an amused expression.

Kagome's jaw dropped and she raised an eyebrow at him while narrowing the other eye at him. Finally she sighed and healed her other wrist quickly, a task that was much easier since she had eaten the day before and gotten a fair amount of sleep. Once she was done she focused on attacking the annoying green Kitsune before her. All the while she focused on ignoring the dull throb of pain in her shoulder.

Once she was ready she send a blast of holy at him while charging at him, the holy blast went right through him and he faded from view only to reappear at her side and knock her off her feet with his own foot, he then pointed his sword at her throat and chuckled, "You're dead, try again Shikon Miko, you're gonna need more then that to beat me."

Kagome replied by huffing and jumping to her feet, she then paced around him before trying a few various techniques of taking him out with her powers, each and every time the attacks went through an illusion and she was knocked on her ass while he 'killed' her, then he would always say, "Try again Shikon Miko."

After the tenth time she was really getting pissed, this guy was beyond haughty and he was really gritting on her nerves, so she closed her eyes and focused, she then heard a haughty chuckle and she shot out her powers in threadlike attacks, but with her eyes closed she did not focus on where he had been when she closed her eyes, instead she focused on where she could feel his aura.

Within seconds he was pinned to the ground, the threads of her power doing well to pin him, she then walked over to him and said, "Before we continue I'm going to say this once, and only once. If you call me Shikon Miko one more time I'm going to purify your tails bald. My name is Kagome." She then smirked as she formed a small dagger out of her powers and pointed it at him, "Oh and by the way you're dead." She then walked away from him to where the weapons were; she dismissed her power dagger and grabbed a bow measuring its weight in her hand. She placed it back and grabbed a pair of Sais; she then whipped around just in time to block an attack from Keiji who was wielding a pair of twin blades.

He smirked at her while bowing, his vibrant eyes never leaving her face, "Good job, you've proven yourself worthy of being trained by me. Though I must say… you focus on your eyes too much, you started to get it at the end though, when fighting Demons you got to focus on where the most power is coming from. While we may be able to make duplicates, they hold very little power… remember that and you might actually beat me for real… Kagome. Now, lets spar for real…" He then charged at her and began attacking with a smile, the blades in his hands blunt and used only for training, just as her Sais were blunted at the tip.

A few hours later Kagome was completely exhausted. He had sparred against her relentlessly, forcing her to her limits and then more, and she had only succeeded in defeating him once more, and that time had been her last, he had this arrogant way of battling, and he had spent most of the time making small slashes at her – and while these slashes caused her no harm - they were infuriating cause he kept reminding her that a human stood no chance against a demon like him. So… she proved him wrong. He had been coming at her with a side slash and she reached her Sai in and used it to grab the sword and rip it from his grasp, She then threw the Sai and sword aside and used the other Sai to block an attack directed at her midriff, "Now get this through your thick skull General Keiji, I'm not like any other human you've ever met before, and you're wrong, I do stand a chance." She then thrust her hand forward and placed it on his chest sending a pulse of pure –yet slightly weakened –holy powers. He was sent flying into a wall. She then walked over to him and crossed her arms while saying, "Got it?" He simply nodded while sitting up and rubbing his chest painfully.

She then placed the single Sai down and walked off, "Now if you don't mind, I'm done training for the day…" She walked from the training room and made her way back to her room, grumbling about stuck up Kitsune's the whole way.

Keiji laughed as she walked off, "I'm surprised it took her that long to get pissed off..." He said mostly to himself while standing and shaking his head.

"As am I… though I must say Keiji, try not to infuriate the Miko too much… I do not wish to have to look for another General." Sesshomaru replied from a balcony that overlooked the training room. The balcony was designed solely for the purpose of spectators, and for the Lord of the Manor to inspect his guards and troops in their training.

However Sesshomaru had been using it for the past few hours to watch Kagome's training.

This had not been his original plan though, he had planned to spend the day filling out paperwork and seeing to his other Lordly duties that were quite boring.

He had been walking through the halls while reading through a letter from the Eastern Lord regarding Naraku and his presence on the Wolf Lords lands. However he attention was drawn from the letter to the sound of Keiji chiding Kagome.

He followed their voices and found himself on the balcony; once he was there he quickly pulled back his aura and watched as they sparred. Keiji was winning, which was not a surprise to Sesshomaru, the Kitsune was quite skilled and the human Miko was not. He then watched in silence as she closed her eyes and sent out tendrils of her power, pinning the arrogant Kitsune to the ground.

Sesshomaru nearly smirked when she threatened Keiji, 'Ah there is the spark within her that I remember…' He thought while thinking back on the times he was fortunate enough to watch her subdue his half brother with a single insulting word.

He continued to watch until she left, and he would never admit it but she had surprised him and gained a bit of respect from him that day. Not once had she stormed from the room in frustration of defeat, instead she remained until she defeated her opponent.

"Oh don't worry My Lord, I don't think I'll be bugging her much anymore… she's quite powerful… I can still feel the sting of her power…" Keiji admitted while rubbing his chest with a chuckle.

Keiji was met with a, "Hmn," As Sesshomaru walked off towards his office, his mind focusing on Kagome now, and the mark that lay on her shoulder.

The scroll had been of little help, it only informed him of things he already knew, that there were only three ways of removing the marking. One of them he knew was impossible, the Angels were gone, and had been since he was a pup, so there was no way for her to drink of the Blood of one.

The other two were just as frustrating, finding a true soul mate could take a lifetime… this was something he knew all too well, not to mention that the mark had to be of pure love, something that was genuinely rare in those times. Then there was the final option, killing the marker, this one was the most promising. However he knew that Naraku was powerful and that taking him down would not be simple…

He thought of all this as he walked to his office, once he arrived he sat down and sighed, things truly had become complicated since the Miko had come into his castle.

However the most annoying complication had been the constant chatter of his usually quiet beast, even while watching her spar with Keiji the beast had been persistent.

"_**The Miko is strong is she not? She fights your strongest with little difficulty…" **_ His beast had commented as he watched her block an attack from Keiji.

"_Hmn, she's allowing her emotions to get the better of her, and her facial expressions betray her movements…"_ Sesshomaru replied as he watched Keiji disarm her in one fluid motion, only to quickly knock her back onto her rear.

"_**While that may be true, you must remember that Emotions sometimes strengthen us in battle… why even she was at a greater strength when emotional."**_

"_I thought I told you not to speak of her… she is dead and gone… let her be that way…" _Sesshomaru growled while watching Kagome try to find the true Keiji in a mass of doppelgangers.

"_**I know that… but it seems you cannot practice what you preach… you speak of letting her go, yet no one can say her name around you without serious repercussions…"**_

"…" Sesshomaru was silent as he attempted to ignore the truth behind his inner beasts words.

"_**I am not telling you to forget her… I am telling you to not ignore what lies before your eyes a woman quite worthy of being your mate… you of all beings know that Choemi would not to watch you suffer this way…"**_ After that his beast was silent and Sesshomaru was faced with memories that were beginning to resurface again after a long slumber.

Now Sesshomaru was sitting in his office thinking of Kagome and trying to figure out just why his beast had chosen her of all beings to target as a potential mate…

"_**Are you truly that blind? Have you not noticed her beauty…"**_

As his beast said this images began to flow through his mind of the various times he had seen Kagome, while images of Choemi flowed along side them.

Image of Kagome's lively vibrant blue grey eyes that showed not only her wide variety of emotions, but they also showed her passion for life and everything she holds dear, and they showed her courage when she stood against those who threatened that that she cared for.

Then there were the soft gentle golden brown eyes of Choemi, eyes filled with love and caring, eyes that cared for everyone and anyone, a trait that was ultimately her undoing. They were also eyes that showed a stubborn strength…

Then there were images of Kagome's long flowing black hair that shone blue in the right light, of her young lush curves and strange way of dress that left little to the imagination.

These were once again met with contradicting images of Choemi, of her long beautiful white hair, her full womanly body and the flowing kimono's that formed beautifully to her body.

Finally there were memories that showed the women's spirits.

Memories of Kagome standing boldly before him, no fear in her eyes, instead they ablaze with anger. Then there was the memory of her shattering his armor to defend his brother, an idiot who held little to no feelings for her, yet she still pined for him… Then there was a rush of memories of the young human miko, of her caring for her pack, of her fighting with her pack, of her showing great promise with her powers.

Once again these were met with mirror memories of Choemi. Of Choemi picking flowers in the garden, her harmonious melodic voice washing over the garden, bringing joy and peace to anyone that had the pleasure of overhearing. Memories of Choemi dancing freely, a ribbon twirling freely in her hands, the rhythmic movements capturing the eyes of many, and the hearts of even more.

Sesshomaru closed his mind off quickly, he knew what memories were coming next, and he would not cause himself to walk that path once again, "She is human, and that is all that matters, I care not for humans, they are vile disgusting creatures who care for nothing, not themselves and most certainly not others…" He growled while narrowing his eyes.

"_**And yet you care for Rin,"**_ His beast shot back.

"Certain exceptions have been made, the child does not fear me, even though she has every right to." He snarled back.

"_**And yet you chose to not give that same exception to a woman who does not fear you, when she has every right to fear you as well, if not even more of a right since you did threaten her life more then once."**_ His beast retorted with a huff.

"I do not even see why we are having this conversation, I do not care for the human." Sesshomaru said in a tone that stated that the conversation was over.

_**"That may be what you think now… but you are blinded by that which you have lost. I simply hope you are able to notice the beauty of the Miko before you lose her as well…"**_ His beast replied with a soft growl before returning to the depths of his mind where it simply lay down and watched in silence. Leaving Sesshomaru alone with his thoughts, and many unanswered questions… and worst of all memories that reminded him of why he chose not to care, and why he chose to hate humans.

* * *

There you go… 21 pages typed, and the next one is coming soon! Please review, and remember the more reviews I see the more I want to update! So click that button that says review!

Saffire Anyse Ryver


	15. Author's Note 2 years in the making

Author's Note

Hello everyone, I know that this has been a long time coming. And I'm sorry for not posting this when I could. But the past two years have been very long and strenuous for me. Last you guys heard from me was in 2008... that was before everything took a dip for the worst. I'm not going to bore you with long and unnecessary details. Just know that I have not abandoned this fan fiction. I am planning on finishing it. But there is an issue. My computer died. Now, I have two computer-like devices, my laptop (which I am typing this on) and my computer. My computer is obviously much stronger than the device I am currently on, which is running Windows 7 with less than a gig of Ram... Which to all the people who are like me and completely computer illiterate, is bad apparently. Now, that being said, my computer has plans of being fixed at some point... just heh... not right away. Money's tight and there is a lot of needless drama going on in my life. I will be typing up the next chapter... where you find out about Sesshomaru's past and why he dislikes humans... or at least my version of it. But this laptop is really really slooooow. And simply running Microsoft Word freezes my computer... I've already had a lag twice just typing up this much. Either way, excuses aside there is another chapter coming.

Now, there is another reason why I've gone missing... Heh, I have found another guilty pleasure. It's called Gaia Online... and I role play there... yes I role play Kagome and Sesshomaru too. If you want to get to know the woman behind the story... and possibly find out more about me... while getting a chance to actually role play with me... I'm Guardian Author Anon there... Not Milana-Despana since that is one of my OC's. So, I have not abandoned you, I've been sidetracked and bowled over by life. And I'm trying to get back on my feet. Which is still a work in progress...

Either way, thank you for your continued support and I hope to see you soon...

Crystal,

Also known as Milana-Despana...

Or as I'm now known... Guardian Author Anon

(There will be a name change coming up soon)


	16. Chapter 15

My Saviour is My Enemy

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Authors Note: Holy Snapple! Yes, I have updated, written an actual chapter instead of feeding you constant little authors notes. Things are changing in my life, and I am writing more. Which is why I finally dug out my chapter plans for this fan fiction and put my fingers back to the keyboard, revisiting this story. Now, first off you'll notice a rather big change around here… There has been a name change! I am no longer Milana-Despana. I now go as Guardian Author Anon. There are reasons to this, the main one being that my previous name is the name of one of my main characters. Either way, that's enough blather from me. Here I go!

EDIT: Thanks to a lovely reviewer Matsuo Hotaru I had it pointed out to me that I had put in two completely different descriptions as to how and where Sesshomaru and Choemi met. This has been changed and what is placed here now is what happened. What happened was that I wrote up the first half of this chapter months before I finished it off, and I only skimmed it before continuing, completely jumping over the chapters about Choemi... Forgive me this small mistake. Either way, enjoy, I also caught a couple typos and fixed them...

Chapter Fifteen: Strength in Pain

**"You are blinded by that which you have lost. I simply hope you are able to notice the beauty of the Miko before you lose her as well…"** The words of his beast echoed through Sesshomaru's mind as he sat on the cushioned window sill in his bedroom. He'd retired to his bedroom shortly after Kagome had left his office, at first he'd tried to return to his paperwork. There were duties that needed to be attended to, including a request from the Eastern Lord for a temporary alliance until Naraku was dead and gone. He was fully prepared to meet with the Eastern Lord and talk over the terms of such an alliance. But instead, he found his thoughts plagued by Kagome and the fact that his beast had made it glaringly obvious that it was interested in her. So, giving in to his beast he'd left his office, making his way to his bedroom where he wasted no time in stripping from his usual ceremonial garbs and slipping on a simple pair of navy hakamas and a lighter blue silk haori on over top. After getting dressed he'd looked over to the simple door that separated his and Kagome's room. He could hear her soft breathing coming from her room. It seemed that she had returned to her room only to slip back into a quiet sleep.

He was pleased that she had returned to sleep, it meant less time for her to be awake and feeling the pain of the mark that was marring her flesh. He walked from her door though, making his way over to the large window that lay to the left of his bed. At first he had just stood there, looking out past the window to the lands that had been in his family for hundreds if not thousands of years. His father had been one of the first Demons to settle Japan, there had been others... and the descendants of those Demons also protected the lands that their ancestors had settled. But as he looked to the lands that his father had fought to obtain, his thoughts weren't on those dwelling within that looked to him as a protector and leader. No, his thoughts were not even on the irritation that he was receiving from the other Lords who thought him unwise by not finding a mate to carry an heir for him. Instead, his thoughts were on two women, one of which was lying in the room adjacent to his. The very fact that she was in that room baffled him, what had plagued his mind so much that he had ordered for the Miko to be placed in there.

He supposed he shouldn't have been shocked by his actions though... his inner beast had shown interest in her before, making small nonsensical remarks about her. Especially whenever she stood up to him... or anyone else for that fact. His beast had an unusual taste when it came to suitable women. Which was why Sesshomaru had been shocked at his beasts interest in the woman. And then one night while traveling through his lands on a patrol... He'd come across the aura's of his half-brother's pack. Not wishing for a confrontation at the time, he'd held back his aura. There had always been a reasoning behind seeking out his brother, whether it be for his own personal gain, or to train the whelp in the ways of battle. He never had any intentions of actually killing his brother... The truth was had he had such intentions... the boy would already be dead. Instead he took the time to train his brother, sparring with him at appropriate times and watching over him to make sure that no one killed him. InuYasha was his family, half-breed or not, and he made sure to watch out for the whelp. If there was anyone who would ever kill him, it would be Sesshomaru. It was his duty after all to watch over his family, even if that meant killing the boy.

He'd approached the group slowly though, curious as to their reasoning for being on his lands. As he grew closer he took to the trees, moving noiselessly through them until he was above the group. He watched curiously as Kagome fed and cared for everyone in the group... while his brother disregarded her and made snide comments. He had even almost given a small smile when Kagome had finally apparently had enough before subduing his brother with a single... and strangely fitting word for the whelp. If the boy wanted to act like the dog that he was... then he could be treated like one.

After his brother had recovered he'd sulked off... Sesshomaru considered following him... only to catch the foul scent of graveyard soil coming from the direction that his brother had set off in. It appeared that his brother was not only remaining in contact with the dead priestess... He was also sleeping with a woman... the mere thought of such an act nearly caused a shudder to travel down his spine. Instead he'd returned his gaze to the pack below. Watching with a slightly raised brow as the Demon hunter all but knocked the Monk out after the lecher had tried to feel her up. His attention though was most drawn to the Miko... to Kagome. He'd watched as she'd cared for the young Kitsune, reading the young boy a story before bed and even cradling him in her arms as he fell asleep. This simple action had confused Sesshomaru, it was rare for him to see humans taking in human children. Times were tough... and there wasn't a lot of food to go around, most turned the orphans to the streets and let them die. Yet this girl, she'd taken in not only a child; but a Demon child. And she treated him as a son, caring for him; defending him from InuYasha... she mothered him even though it was not her responsibility to do so.

It had been then that his beast had truly grown an interest in her, commenting about how she would be to ideal woman to care for an heir. It mentioned how strong she was, even for a human, how beautiful was... And he'd cut it off, silencing it with threats. It had been silent too, and then he'd brought her into his house. Now that he was around her more often, he was noticing these things for himself... and there were other things that he was coming to see about her that he'd never noticed before.

Aside from her stubborn nature there were other traits to her, hundreds of intricate layers that when discovered... each of them showed another interesting aspect of the woman. Such intricacy in a being was surprising to him, Demons were not so multi-layered. Most were quite simple; they lived for power, for survival. There were those such as he though, the older ones, they consisted of layers as well. Though he'd been trained to hide his personality traits, taught to view them as weaknesses. He did his best to remain as one dimensional as possible, it was better that way. That way opponents couldn't read him, instead they viewed him as a simpler being... a mistake that got them killed quickly.

But Kagome, he'd been noticing that her layers were so, contradictory. She was stubborn and strong. Yet there was another part of her that feared failure, she was seemingly terrified of not being worthy to be around those that she traveled with. He didn't understand this though, she had not just unusual physical strength for a Miko; but she also had Holy Powers unlike anyone he'd ever seen before... they mirrored that of Midoriko.. a Miko that he'd watched in battle a few times before. But Kagome, she had two completely different reactions to this fear, at times it crippled her, making her not want to continue forward... But those times were incredibly rare, most of the time; it gave her a raw determination that intrigued him. Her determination reminded him of someone else... someone that he'd done his best to forget... Yet he knew that he would never be able to do so.

Sesshomaru had loved once... long before InuYasha had been whelped, back to a time where things had been simpler. He'd had fewer responsibilities, and he spent his time split between both his mother's abode and his fathers. He never expected them to love each other, he had been a birth of necessity and he knew it. His father had required an heir, so he'd found the strongest Inu bitch in the land and mated with her for the sake of bearing an heir. His parents had cared for him in their own ways though, his mother had hardened him. Taught him how to hide his emotions from the world... He wouldn't find out until after his father's death that she'd fallen for him and despised him for never loving her back. His father though, he'd taught him so much more, taught him about the Western lands, about hunting, about fighting. He'd raised him from a young pup into the Man that he was today. And it had been his father that had been the most supportive of his son finding love... and the one hurt most by the loss that Sesshomaru would suffer with her death...

There had once been a time when Sesshomaru had not always looked towards humans with such hatred, instead he'd been curious about them, about why they did the things that they did, and why they acted in manners that were most confusing. He'd often found himself spending time around the humans in his father's land's, trying to better understand the strange beings that he would one day watch over as his father did. At that time he'd wanted nothing more than to prove that he could be just as strong and caring a Lord towards those in his lands, whether they be human or Demon.

Time had changed Sesshomaru though, those feelings towards humans had changed drastically and he loathed them, despised them even. It seemed that there were those capable of tearing down those walls though, and it was through Rin and Kagome that he was regaining if but an inch of the respect that he had once held for humans. Choemi though, he would never see the light in her eyes once more. And as he recalled her image into his mind he found himself wondering if his beast was right... Was he being blinded by that which he had lost? Was the grief from losing Choemi causing him to miss out on something just as beautiful. He turned his gaze from the Western lands to look towards Kagome's room. Thinking more and more about how she had been just as unique as Rin, working at tearing down his walls without even acknowledging it... Just like how he'd failed to acknowledge it himself.

As he looked to Kagome's room though he noticed something that distressed him slightly, her heart rate had increased slightly... and there was a slight smell of fear coming from her room. He brought himself to his feet, quickly and quietly making his way over to the door, he slid it out of the way before making his way in and noticing that she had small beads of sweat on her brow... and that she was tossing her head back and forth. It seemed that she was being plagued by a nightmare.

* * *

Kagome let out a soft curse as she woke up on the bottom of the well, her body ached from the impact of hitting the bottom. But as she looked up towards the sky she found herself wondering how she'd gotten there, had she not been at Sesshomaru's the night before? She made her way out of the well, nearly falling a few times as her shoulder flared up in pain. She continued on though, climbing with the blind determination that fueled her to keep going in life. The determination that she'd learned from her father who had been a Police officer. Despite dealing with the well-known Yakuta on a regular basis he continued returning to work to do his best to provide for his family and protect the citizens from Tokyo. He'd been killed though when she was fourteen by a gang fight that was brought upon by a frightened member who was still new to the gang. He'd taught her though that she was to never let people look down on her instead to focus on proving that she's worth it.

As she got to the top of the well she noticed that there was a strange glow coming from the Goshibuko. She quickly made her way over to the tree, wondering what the strange glow was all about. It didn't look like the glow that would normally come from Kikyo or her soul stealers. As she made her way through the forest though... she didn't know what was going on; but she could tell that something was wrong. She slowed her pace, walking slowly as she reached behind her to grab for her trusty bow. But it wasn't there, a quick search of her body revealed that she was weaponless. She took in a deep breath before making her way to the tree. As she got there she blinked in confusion at the sight of InuYasha bound to the tree once more.

As she made her way forward to investigate though he disappeared, she glanced around, confusion setting in deep as she tried to figure out what was going on. She was taken from her thoughts though by his voice cutting through the air, "Still weak eh?" She spun around quickly, looking to where his voice was coming, he was leaning back against a tree. A coy look on his face... the jagged markings on his cheeks causing her to nearly take a step back in fear, "No, I'm not." He smirked now, "Feh, as if you believe that. You'll never be nothing more than human." She flinched to this, hurt slightly by his brash words.

"You don't mean that," she said stubbornly while looking to him. "Sure I do, think about it... you don't want me to remain a half demon for me. You like me a half Demon because at least then I'm only half a monster to you. At least with half of me human, then you can relate." She shook her head once more, "You're wrong. I don't see you as a monster! I-I..." She trailed off now, not being able to say the words that just a few days before she had known concretely. Something was different now, a hitch in her heart that knew of someone else she was coming to care for.

"Oh really? Then why haven't you ever taken off these damn beads eh? Is it that you like being able to control the beast?" He snarled while looking to her, the contrast of the red on blue frightened her. This wasn't the InuYasha that she'd fallen for so long ago... there was something different... Or was it that she'd finally opened her eyes? "No! That's not it at all!" She said in her defense while taking a step back, instinctively he took a step forward. "Then what is it? Hmn? Why are you so afraid of the big bad Demon?" He growled while flexing his hands.

She shook her head now, "This isn't you, InuYasha! You're different..." He laughed now, "Keh, that's the problem. I'm different; I let pathetic wenches like you affect me... I can't believe you were the one to get me off that tree. You should have done me a favour and left me there instead of forcing me to play protector to such a pathetic little human." She flinched to this before shaking her head, "You're wrong! I'm not weak, I've changed." She believed this in the depths of her heart too... She had changed from that fifteen year old girl. She was stronger, smarter... and it felt like for the first time in her life... she could stand up for herself. "I'm not the weak one. You are," and now she took a step back towards him.

"You were the one to keep running back to Kikyo, you couldn't just leave well enough alone. You were the one who needed the jewel in order to be stronger. You never could see that you were strong enough on your own. No, instead you whined about everything. You ask me why I won't take those beads off? Because I can't trust you, every time I try you run back to that stupid clay bitch of yours." Her voice had risen to a shout now and she was glaring at him. She could feel her powers threatening to come out. But before she could react she found herself backed into a tree, InuYasha's hand wrapped tight around her throat.

"Don't you get it you stupid little whore? You will never be Kikyo, she controlled her powers and emotions, you let them flare. She stayed loyal to me, while you wander off and woo every Demon you come across. You're a lost little girl in the wrong time. You'll never belong here, everyone, and I do mean everyone would be better off without you in their lives." He snarled while tightening his grip as he leaned in close to her body. As he drew close he could smell her pulsing fear, and the small drops of blood that came from where his claws had pricked at her neck.

She struggled against his hand, bringing her own up in vain, she even tried to use her powers. But for the first time in a long time, she found that she couldn't draw them forward, for the first time in years she felt truly helpless. There was nothing that she could do against InuYasha, he had the advantage of strength, and he was under the control of his Demon side... she couldn't even sit him without the fear of hurting herself.

InuYasha grinned maliciously as Kagome struggled against him, the effort causing her to spill more blood onto his claws. He quickly used his other arm to pin her against the tree, while bringing up a leg and using it to pin hers for a moment. He then drew back his hand and licked at her blood before letting out a terrifying, "Hmmm," as he looked at her. He then smirked before lunging forward and crashing his lips down on hers. She let out a muffled scream before biting down on his tongue as he forced it into her mouth. He let out fierce snarl at this before backhanding her across the face and pinning her to the tree once more, "I have to say, there is one plus to having you around... unlike Kikyo, you've got a body of flesh and blood..."

Naraku watched from the shadows as 'InuYasha' forced yet another kiss on Kagome, his hands now beginning to travel her body as he used his claws to rip at her clothing. This was all but a game to Naraku, to see just how many times he could break the Miko until there was nothing left to fix. The idea to unleash InuYasha on her was something Kikyo had offered. She had assumed that her reincarnation had doubts about InuYasha... so she'd suggested that Naraku play on those doubts. And then warp Kagome's mind more about InuYasha... make her hate him, fear him... loathe him. From what Naraku was witnessing it was working, the area around him was rippling with her fear. He could see images flashing around him, curious things, a man dressed in strange blue garbs... and then that same man dressed in black and white as he lay dead in a box.

The more prominent thoughts though were of an unsettling matter, they were of the Western Lord, Sesshomaru. It seemed that the girl was actually calling out for him in her sleep, calling out to be saved from the nightmare that Naraku was plaguing her mind with. Naraku greatly disliked that Kagome was in the hands of Sesshomaru, when it came to the Western Lord Naraku was not foolish enough to challenge him head on unless he was at full strength. There was something about that DaiYoukai that greatly unsettled Naraku... something about the Inu that caused him to consider that he hadn't quite seen the Demon at a full fighting capacity yet. He'd heard stories from other Demons... stories of the DaiYoukai in battle... stories that unsettled him slightly. From what he'd witnessed Sesshomaru was mediocre in battle... So much to the point that he'd lost his arm in battle to his younger brother. But Naraku had a sinking suspicion that Sesshomaru was not what he seemed when it came to battle. Either way, he was going to be doing everything in his power to ensure that the Western Lord and Kagome did not end up together.

* * *

Sesshomaru was in Kagome's room within seconds, he could see her tossing her head back and forth, scared little noises coming from her. He could tell that she was going through a nightmare of some sort. He contemplated getting Hikari to help him... But instead he went to her side himself, sitting on the edge of the bed as he looked to the young Miko that was sending his mind and emotions into a frenzy. He slowly brought his hand up, using his fingers to gently move the hair from her face as he said, "Miko... Kagome. You need to awaken, whatever you're experiencing, it's only a dream. Don't fall prey to the deception of the half breed. You're stronger than that.." He couldn't help but to use a soft tone, his hand rubbing at her forehead lightly as he spoke to her.

Kagome let out a pained cry as InuYasha ripped off her shirt, his hands groping at her body and ripping off her shirt as he started to nip at her skin, his claws digging into her neck and side. As he ravaged her body though she was surprised to hear Sesshomaru's voice echoing through the forest. She glanced around curiously as she heard him say that she was strong. She blinked, trying to focus on his voice, trying to focus on the words that were coming from him. She could hear other kind things coming from his voice, hearing him say that everything was going to be okay, that she was going to wake up and that everything was going to be fine.

Sesshomaru was still rubbing her forehead, and in her sleep she curled towards his hand. He brought his hand from her forehead to start rubbing at her back, "Kagome, you're going to awaken from this and nothing that happened within your dream will have mattered. No one can hurt you; this Sesshomaru will not allow it. This Sesshomaru will not allow someone to harm someone from his pack; you must not listen to what is happening around you." Kagome held onto his voice like a lifeline, holding on to everything that he was saying. She was terrified, but somehow Sesshomaru was making it all right. As he continued talked she did her best to ignore InuYasha, focusing more on him and his voice.

"You are neither weak nor ugly, you stand strong and beautiful. Nothing that the half breed said in the past is true. You are nothing like the undead clay Miko. You remain full of life and love where she remains cold and hard. And nothing Naraku said is true either, all those that have met you stand stronger. You are a blessing to your kind." Sesshomaru was completely shocked by what he'd said, he had been doing something that he hadn't done since he was with Choemi, he was speaking from the heart that he thought long ago to be frozen over. Yet here was this woman who was bringing back parts of himself that he thought were long gone.

As Kagome heard these last words it was like everything suddenly burst into a bright light, the world around her changing from the dark forest to a beautiful and open field. She glanced around, watching as her tattered clothing and bleeding skin changed back to normal with a soft blue kimono covering her skin. She smiled as she looked around, closing her eyes before opening them to feel the soothing motion of someone rubbing her back. She opened her eyes before looking up to see Sesshomaru giving her a... concerned look. She blushed at the look that she was being given. She then sat up slowly as she looked to him, "Did you mean all that? About me being beautiful?"

Sesshomaru was more than shocked when Kagome asked him this, he brought his hand up to cup her cheek lightly, "Miko... Kagome... This Sesshomaru does not lie, it is beneath him. You are beautiful, much more beautiful than that idiot of a half breed realizes." He said while looking into her bright blue eyes.

What happened next shocked him extremely though, he watched as she looked back at him, searching his face for something before leaning forward and pressing her lips against his. He couldn't help but to freeze as she kissed him, it wasn't what he'd been expecting, and he could think of nothing except her lips against his. They were soft, surprisingly so... and as she kissed him he became increasingly aware of her smell. She had the soft scent of lilies, with an underlying scent of rain. It was a hauntingly beautiful combination and he found himself being lost to it lightly as he started to kiss her back. As he did though an image of Choemi flashed before his eyes, her once bright eyes now dead and glazed over. He pulled back from the kiss, his usually emotionless mask slipping as he looked to her in confusion.

He stood up quickly, nodding his head to her as he said, "I'm glad that you're awake and well... good night Miko," he then gave her a small respectful bow before turning and walking from the room. He made his way back into his own room. He slid the door closed behind him before bringing his hand up to run across his face. He found himself doing something that he hadn't done in years as he made his way to his bed and sat down. He found himself thinking back over his thoughts as he tried to find out what the hell was going on.

**"What are you doing in here?"** He nearly groaned to this, he knew that his beast would be bothering him about his decision to leave the room. **"You fool... how could you simply leave after that?"** He closed his eyes, massaging his right temple as he said, "She was distraught, and I will not take advantage of her..." He was slightly unimpressed to hear a sigh coming from his beast before it said, **"No, you were too busy worrying and focusing on the past."**

Sesshomaru remained silent to this, not wanting to speak. **"We both know how much it hurt to lose her Master. But you must stop closing yourself off. The more that you fear losing those who matter... the more that you will lose them. Instead of pushing her away. Be there for her, walking away is not the answer... And neither is dwelling on the past,"** Sesshomaru remained silent to this, trying not to think about the truth behind his beasts words. "Then what is that you suggest that I do?" He asked while looking to his beast for answers... and yet he found none. His beast was silent for the first time in years.

He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking about Kagome, thinking about Choemi. He couldn't help but to keep seeing the both of them in similar situations, with Kagome nearly dead as he'd first seen her when he'd rescued Rin. And then Choemi lying in a pool of her own blood, her arms laying across her stomach. He thought about Kagome's terror filled screams and how he wanted to keep her safe and close. He wanted nothing more than to make sure that Kagome was going to be fine... But as anyone who'd loved and lost, he was scared to try again. Sesshomaru, with all his strength and power, he was afraid to allow himself to get close again... To love a woman again, he'd done so once before... and she'd been taken from him by human wretches. She'd been killed because she hadn't been human, those monsters had killed her because they'd thought her to be a beast. And they'd taken not only his mate from him... no, they'd taken so much more in the life of their unborn pup.

He'd tried with Rin, tried to push her away, to not get close. But as his father before him it seemed that he had a weakness for Human women. Rin had cared for him despite what he was, and though he'd tried multiple times to push her away. To leave her be, she'd constantly come back to him, and the one time he'd left her alone with a human village, they'd all but killed her. He'd laid waste to that village, his fury for humans coming out. He could not understand how these creatures could turn away one of their own, could beat and nearly kill a pup. So, he'd ended the lives of the pitiful creatures in the village. Making an example of them before taking Rin under his protection as his ward. Truthfully though, she was so much more to him, she had become a part of his pack, becoming more of a daughter to him than he would ever admit. There were times late at night where he would go into her room and just watch her sleep. Make sure that she wasn't having a nightmare and that she wasn't going through anything. There had even been a few nights during the times that they traveled where he'd woken up to her moving from her bed to cuddle into his lap, a nightmare waking her from her sleep.

He'd outright refused her this invasion of privacy at first; but there had been a night where she'd woken up in hysterics, a wolf's howl from earlier that night having sent her into a fit of nightmares where she was reliving her death. He'd allowed her to fall asleep that night, his hand rubbing her back as she fell asleep. The sight of the young girl falling asleep so calmly in his arms had been one of the first moments in years where Sesshomaru had willingly smiled without there being a battle going on around him. Instead he'd placed a gentle kiss against Rin's forehead and made a vow to protect the young girl. It had been at that moment that both he and his beast had taken her in as one of his pack, and even more importantly, one of his family.

Now Sesshomaru found himself having similar feelings for Kagome. At first, when he'd first met her... He'd found her nothing more than a nuisance, a woman that was getting in the way of his brother, and the sword that he had coveted. But through time, as he'd watched her interact with those around her, with her pack, and those that chose to interact with her, those feelings had changed. There was a kindness to the woman that he was not accustomed to seeing in humans, a kindness that reminded him of Choemi, and strangely enough of the woman that his father had fallen for. There was also a strength to the woman that was rare to find in humans, a strength that seemed to rise and fall when she was faced with the impressions of her that others had. He found himself standing as he walked over to his bedroom window, his amber golden eyes touched with remorse as he cast his gaze towards the forests that surrounded his palace. Memories threatened to overtake him as his gaze wandered, however he fought them off, he did not want to remember.

"**Let the memories in Master… doing so is the first step to letting her go…" **Sesshomaru closed his eyes to this suggestion from his beast, he knew that his beast was right… but there was a large part of him that did not want to let go.

"**By refusing to let go, you are being as stubborn as your mother. She has yet to let go of her feelings for your father… and it has worn her down into a bitter old woman,"** he sighed to this, opening his eyes as he cast a glance back towards Kagome's room. His beast was right… his mother had done just that.

"**At least visit her grave… if even just once,"** with this Sesshomaru brought up his hand to rub at his temple, _"If I oblige you this one small act, will you cease your insistent chatter and leave me to silence?"_ He all but snarled, his patience wearing thin with the internal pestering. "**Perhaps, you'll have to do as I ask to find out,"** his beast replied without missing a beat.

* * *

He nodded to this, feeling it was better to just give in and satisfy his beast this one small request, than to attempt to ignore said beast only to find himself in a never-ending cycle of chatter. With thoughts of appeasing his bothersome beast, Sesshomaru moved onto the balcony accompanying his room. It offered a wide and scenic view of the western and northern lands. From his high perch he could survey a good portion of his lands without having to leave the comfort of his personal abode. This strategic location also allowed him to view those who were entering and leaving the main gates of his palace, it even gave a full view of the village that was located a short walk from his palace. As he stood watching over his lands though, his attention was drawn in a Northward manner, searching out the one place that he had not visited since carrying his dead mate from there in his arms.

He cast one last glance towards Kagome's room, worrying for her, if just for a moment. He knew though that Hikari would keep her safe, and his beast had a point, this was something that he needed to do, even if he loathed admitting this fact. He turned his gaze from her room only to leap from the balcony, he sailed down the fourteen story drop before landing gracefully on his feet. As soon as his feet had touched the earth he took off in a determined walk towards the grove where his precious mate had been brutally ripped from his life. As he walked what had once been a familiar path Sesshomaru found himself opening up his mind to memories that he'd been trying hard to block out.

Choemi had been the daughter of one of his father's trusted advisors. The first time that he'd crossed paths with her, their father's had been attending a meeting of the Lord's and their advisors. This included the current Lord of the East, the wise wolf Matsaru, and the Northern Lord, the Loyal Snow Leopard Kenjimaru.

Sesshomaru, who'd been a younger demon at the time, standing at only fifty years older than InuYasha was in the current day. He'd appeared only a few years younger than he was now, more a teenager than a man. It showed as well, his ideals were greatly different than the ones that he held now, his views towards humans, and his general attitude as a whole. His stoic façade that he was so well known for, was not even the whisper of a thought, instead he was shown to be more… youthful, his emotions sometimes even getting the better of him.

Choemi had been waiting for her father in the gardens, dancing to a song unknown to all but her, while her human servant watched happily, clapping when appropriate and offering her Lady praise. He'd been wandering the palace halls, awaiting the meetings end, when he caught sight of her. He'd found himself frozen in place by her sheer beauty. As she moved gracefully to the mysterious music he'd simply stood there in silence, watching as the rays of the setting sun caught her in ways that still remained fresh in his mind's eye years later.

The reddish hues of the setting sun had given her hair the appearance of a brilliant fire as she danced, the long locks flowing freely in the wind as she twisted and twirled around the open area of the garden. She had a pair of ribbons wrapped loosely around her wrists and between her fingers as she moved. She was beautifully oblivious to his presence, even the presence of her servant seemed missed as she moved around. As he'd watched her dance it was as if he was watching an Angel of legend dance for the God's themselves, and he was naught more but an interloping passer-by, blessed with the sight before him.

Her face had been perfect beyond comprehension, a solitary pink strike adorning each cheek and a pale blue tear-drop marking in the center of her forehead between her eyebrows. Her eyes had a soft green hue where his were magenta, and this colouring suited her beautifully, bringing out the gentle golden brown eyes that she possessed. She'd been dressed in a navy kimono that day, the soft silk fabric decorated with the pattern of pink cherry blossom petals. The obi tying her kimono was a pale pink that matched the stripes upon her cheeks, and over all, the kimono did well to show off not only Choemi's beauty, but also her womanly figure. He could still remember the growl of approval that his beast had uttered as they'd watched her dance that day.

He did not remain hidden for too long though, she caught on to his presence eventually, and she quickly found herself embarrassed by her actions in front of the young Lord of the manor. He'd been surprised when she'd suddenly stopped, giving him a low bow before apologizing profusely. He'd arched an eyebrow before chuckling softly, shaking his head as he said, "Fear not M'Lady, I was simply enjoying the beautiful sight of you dancing amongst the flowers, though I must say, the plants surely pale in comparison to your beauty." This charming statement had sent her human compartment blushing, awed at the young Lord's words. Sesshomaru had already made himself known as quite the warrior at this point, and as for the women… Well, they had flocked to him, yet, he had yet to show them any interest… until now.

Choemi had blushed at his words, thanking him softly, and from there a friendship had formed. However the friendship barely had a chance to blossom before Sesshomaru approached her father, making his wish to court her known. This had pleased him greatly, the old Inu Youkai pleased that his daughter had caught the attention of such a promising young Lord. He'd given them his blessing, and the pair had fallen fast and hard in love. Sesshomaru had been ensnared by her undying compassion for all beings, how she cared for everyone, no matter who, or what they were. She treated all as equals, often going out of her way to help others if she could. Sesshomaru had been confused by this, wondering why she would help lesser youkai, and humans despite her high status. But she had opened his eyes to the kinder side of humanity, and how lesser demons were not to be stepped on, but to be treated with respect. She taught him how it was easier to earn the loyalty of others by kindness than tyranny. In many ways she opened his eyes to the world, showing him a world unlike his mother had done her best to harden him to.

His father had been pleased by their union, finding joy in his son's choice in life companions. Sesshomaru seemed to change in Choemi's presence, and Takeshi had realized that it was necessary to find love. In many ways she had completed him, it was even through her kind hearted ways that he had come across Jaken. The two of them had been on a walk together when they had come across the unfortunate imp fleeing for his life from a pair of larger Onis. Choemi had felt bad for the imp, and once Sesshomaru caught on to this he'd wasted no time in laying waste to the Onis, severing their ties with the living world quickly. Choemi had then reached out to Jaken, calling to the healing powers that she'd been gifted with as a female Inu. She'd healed him of his wounds, and in doing so, earned his undying loyalty. This was a loyalty that Jaken held to both the blessed woman that had showed him kindness where had done so before, and to Sesshomaru, who had saved his life.

Two short years after they began courting, the pair of them completed the mating ritual together, bringing the pair of them together as mates. Strangely enough, as they had mated she had been bestowed with the marking of the Lady of the house of the West, while it was true that he was not the current Lord, the matriarch of his family recognized her as the Lady of the family. This was obvious from her interactions in and around the castle, she appeared to have the everyone wooed by her kindness. Takeshi was completely enamoured by his daughter-in-law, and he was more than pleased to accept her as the rightful Lady of the house.

Of course, happiness brings better news, fifty years after their mating Choemi came to him with blessed news. She was bearing his pup, he was to be a father, this news brought great joy throughout not just the Western lands, but also the rest of Japan. Everyone was overjoyed that there would be a new child brought forth, and none could have been happier than Sesshomaru. He and Choemi had spoken of children before, and they had agreed to wait until they were at an older age… instead spending the fifty years prior simply enjoying each other's company, and strengthening the bond that they already shared. He had found true love, and his mate was everything like what he'd heard true love could be like.

His joy was not meant to last though.

One day while he was attending a meeting with his father and the advisors of the Western lands. They had been meeting to discuss the upcoming patrols of the lands… when suddenly Sesshomaru's mating mark had flared up in pain, the instant and terrifying sign of his mate being in danger. He'd torn himself from the room, racing from the castle and desperately searching out his mate. He'd found the scent of her fear… and blood soon enough. This scent had had sent him into a near fury as he sought her out… only to find her broken body being violated by a band of human bandits. He'd lost control that day, unleashing his beast in a manner unlike he'd ever done before… or since. He'd laid waste to the bandits, demolishing them in his beast form before tracking their scents back to a small desolate village. He left the village in ruins, sparring not a single life as he sought out vengeance in vain. By the time he returned to his mate's side his fury had yet to be satiated. In many ways, his fury remained to this day; those worthless bandits had ripped not only her from his life, but also the life of his unborn child.

They had warped his mind into pure hatred towards their race, after all, what kind of beings would attack such a kind and innocent woman? As he'd grown older from that point he'd hardened himself completely to humans, loathing InuYasha's mother for bringing his father weakness. In his eyes had his father not fallen for the human woman, he would not have met his untimely end to the fool known as Takemaru. The birth of InuYasha brought forth something different though, he didn't hate the boy, he couldn't. Instead he loathed the humans that looked down on the child for his status as a half breed. As he'd watched the boy though, he'd realized that he was not safe. So, Sesshomaru had 'trained' him, 'attacking' the boy and teaching him how to fight as he grew older. By doing this he showed any possible offending Youkai that none were to attack him. According to Youkai law, the only one truly allowed to kill InuYasha was Sesshomaru, they were blood, and nothing was stronger than that. Also, should anyone go beyond this, than by the law, their lives would be instantly forfeited to Sesshomaru. It was the way of the Youkai… just as it had been their way for Sesshomaru to be in his right to extract vengeance out on those that had attacked his mate.

Sesshomaru was drawn from his thoughts as he neared the grove where he'd first come across her broken body that day. He slowed his pace, memories of finding her broken body rushing him as he neared the sight. He could remember in vivid detail the lifeless glaze to her once bright and beautiful eyes, the pale and deathly look her porcelain skin adapted. Even worse, the smell of her fear laden blood had been one that had taken him decades to forget. However as he re-entered the grove it was not that wretched scent that accosted his senses, instead he was rather confused to find the scent of lilies and dewdrops overpowering the area.

He stilled as he caught this scent, tilting his head back slightly as he took in the scent greedily. It had been her scent, and somehow such a unique scent had found its way woven into the very spot where she had died. As he glanced around he was surprised to see that the area had changed in the four hundred years or so since he had last visited there. Where there had once been blood stained grass and the stench of the remnants of his poison and the bandits decaying bodies, there were now hundreds of brightly coloured lilies. And unlike the customary colours of white and yellow, there were lilies of every imaginable colour. Dominating the other colours through were lilies of the lightest hue of pink, a hue that brought back memories of the delicate markings on Choemi's cheeks. Likewise there were lilies of the palest blue, their colour seeming to mirror the tear-drop that had adorned her forehead. As Sesshomaru entered the area, he glanced around before his attention was drawn to the center of the clearing where a cherry blossom tree had sprouted on the very spot where she'd lay dying. He stepped forward in confusion, wondering who had planted such a symbolic tree at the very spot where she had died.

The sight of the blossoming flowers caused him to raise his hand gingerly, touching at the nearest blossom gently, "How is it that this tree is blossoming, yet all the other cherry trees have long ago shed their blossoms and bore their fruits?" He asked quietly, his eyes closing as a breeze wound its way through the forest, stirring up the lilies and causing a swirl of cherry blossoms to circle around him. He opened his eyes to this only to freeze as he noticed the cherry blossoms leaving a faded figure in their wake. He opened his mouth to speak, only to watch as the faded figure of his fallen mate raised her hand.

"This is no illusion my love, this is simply the only way that I knew of to talk to you once more before moving on…" She said softly while stepping towards him, the breeze sending cherry blossoms through her translucent figure as her hair moved along with it.

Sesshomaru remained speechless to her appearance before him, part of him screamed out internally that this was a form of trickery, that there was no way for her to be here… Yet it was not unheard of for souls to remain lingering… So instead of doubting as he usually did, he simply remained silent, watching her as she stepped forward and looked him over, her gaze lingering on his lost arm for a moment. "I have been watching you for some time my love. Watching as you grew cold to the world, shutting out anyone and everyone who had ever cared for you. You have grown strength, but you have closed so much of who you were off…" She placed a hand on his cheek as she said this, her touch feeling as light as a feather on his skin, yet even still, he leaned into it instinctively.

"Sesshomaru, I need you to listen to me… your hatred towards the humans cannot continue along the path it has for so long. As you have seen in young Rin and the Miko Kagome, not all humans are akin to those who tore us apart. And while I am so proud of you for rising up to the TaiYoukai you are now… I want you to be able to move on, to find love again…" She smiled to him as she said this, a sadness entering her eyes as she watched him.

"Never forget what I taught you love, you cannot judge all humans on the acts of a few pitiful excuses. They are a useful race, with the potential to bring about great and wonderful changes to the world you remain in. But you need to be willing to let go of your hatred, to find a way to look past the digressions of a handful of varmints, and to see the beauty that is the human race. You need to see the human miko for what she is… a strong, powerful, beautiful woman, a woman that I would be pleased to see you start a life with…" She continued, watching as he opened his eyes and gave her a look of shock and awe.

He took a moment to find his voice, her words sinking in as he did so, "That which you ask of me is difficult my love, time has changed me and my view towards the humans. I've seen nothing but their faults for so long…" Her harmonious laughter cut him off as she caught sight of the doubts he was beginning to have.

"And yet you find yourself arguing with your beast about Kagome, do not doubt yourself my love. I am not asking you to change your ways on a whim, just to give yourself a second chance at love." He sighed to this, bringing up a hand to brush at her cheek, only to watch in masked dismay as it slipped through her as though she were not really there.

(AN: Heh, I got the name of one of my other fanfics in my post :P)

He remained silent for another moment, thinking of what she was asking of him before realizing that there was no need to think, this was the woman that he had trusted with his life. He had bound himself to her in a sacred mating ritual, if she could see something good for him, than who was he to doubt her? "I can do no more than promise you that I shall try my love," he said finally, looking to her with his eyes filled with emotion for the first time in centuries. They swam with regret, loss, and most of all, love for the woman that he had lost, and the child that he never got a chance to know.

She nodded to this, smiling as she said, "That's all I needed to hear, Sesshomaru. And before I continue on to the next world, you must take these words in caution. Should the haynous be allowed to join, Japan will fall. You must seek out the oracle from the Western Isles of Greece, the Nymph Corinna, she is the only one who can break the spells that Naraku and his undead shell of a miko have cast upon Kagome and your half-brother." He raised an eyebrow to this, prepared to ask what she meant about Naraku having a hold on InuYasha, only to watch as she glanced off towards the forest, her eyes seeing something that Sesshomaru could not.

"I must be going my love, the other side is calling to me… forget not what I've said. It's time for you to move on… just as it is time for me to do the same, and Sesshomaru, I will love you always." She said softly while leaning up and placing a soft kiss on his lips, a kiss he did not feel physically, but emotionally it tore him up, because as much as he loved her, he realized that she was right. It was time to let go, and as he watched her pull away he swallowed once before saying, "Tell father I believe I may once again understand what it means to find someone to protect. And Choemi? I love you, my mate." He finished this off with a slight bow of his head as she smiled up at him, giving him a single nod before turning and walking off, fading from view as she reached the forest line.

He remained standing there for a few minutes after her departure, her appearance stunning him in more ways than he was willing to admit to himself. But as he thought back on what she'd said, he made a solemn vow to her, that he would find a way to return to the man that he had once been, no matter how hard it might be to do so. With this resolve in mind he glanced back towards his castle, thoughts of the kiss that Kagome had bestowed upon him returning with full force as he thought about her. He found himself smiling as he thought about it, realizing that his mate was right. Kagome wasn't like the humans that he had come to hate… and neither were the ones within her pack, but at that moment, he wanted to return home and ensure that the newest human under his care was safe from any possible nightmares that the damned spider haynou might be cursing her with.

As he made his way back to the castle he was surprised at the silence of his beast, the usually chatty portion of his soul now silent as he walked back. He was pleased that the return to the place of Choemi's death had appeased the beast within him, though he was also pleased with the visit for another, more obvious reason. As he neared his home he found himself wondering about this Corrina, and how she might aid in weakening the Possession Marking on Kagome, a marking that was only known to have three true cures. He'd never heard of a way to lessen the pain, let alone, how an oracle form the Grecian Isles might help.

He was snapped from his thoughts however as he picked up the signature sound of Kagome's broken voice whispering out a strangled, "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru." He glanced up to this, watching with wide eyes as Kagome suddenly appeared over the edge of the balcony to her room, her small fragile body wavering a few times before toppling over the edge, her arms spreading out wide as a strangled sob broke into a fearful gasp.

To be continued…

* * *

Hey! Wow has it ever been a long time since I wrote up a chapter of this. I know the last time I chatted with you lovely people it was through an author's note a rather long time ago. Rest assured, I am back, and I will be completing this fan fic. I am fully mentally refreshed, and I have fixed my freaking computer issues. I now have two brand spanking new computers, both with extended warrantees. That being said, I had to end this chapter with a cliff hanger… or a cliff faller?

Tee Hee, I know, I'm evil. But at least I'm back. A chapter of A Second Chance at love will be coming next. I just need to re-read it and refresh my mind for it. Either way, it's nice to be back, I missed **all** of you, and I'm sorry I took so long.

Reviews are much appreciated.

Guardian Author Anon


End file.
